DragonBall AG: The New Journey Begins
by N P Johnson
Summary: *UPDATED SUMMARY* Goku is training Uub and the Z-fighters have normal lives for once. But this isn't about them yet. Right now this is about a boy named Noca. He is dealt a great tragedy and is told to head for West City to find Goku. But what will his journey bring him and will he be successful? Set 7 years after the final episode of DBZ. No GT. Romance develops in second story.
1. Prologue

The New Journey Begins...

Prologue

This new journey begins years after the last ended. It is currently Age 791 and 17 years ago a great man known to (almost) everyone as Goku and his Z-Fighters managed to defeat the impossible evil of Kid Buu. After Kid Buu was defeated Goku hoped that he would be able to have another chance to fight him again, but as a good person. Goku's hopes came true and 10 years later he met Uub, the newly reincarnated Kid Buu. Goku enjoyed a great fight against the young boy, but the fight itself just presented another chance for Goku to keep himself busy. He decided that he would take it upon himself to take Uub, back to his village and train him to be his successor. The only problem with Goku leaving was that he would be leaving his family again. Out of all the friends and family that would be left behind, the most upset was his 4-year-old granddaughter, Pan. 7 years later and Pan is still trying to deal with her grandfather leaving, but she doesn't think too much on it, but that isn't what our story focusses on yet. The main focus on this story is the arrival of another person capable of being the successor to Goku and one day protecting the Earth and all of its people. So, let us move onto the next part of our story about a young boy named Noca.

Noca's story is an average one. Nothing interesting happened in the first 12 years of his life, but when something did, it changed his life for ever. It was a sad event that almost destroyed Noca's life, but he tried his hardest not to let it get to him. Noca's village was attacked. Houses were damaged. Crops were destroyed. The village was left in ruin. Fires took to the skies and things never seemed worse. There was only one recorded death though. Noca lost someone dear to him and it was the worst event of his short life.

Shortly after Noca was born, his father left. Yes that sounds awfully Cliché, but this is what happened. Noca's father was a human, like the majority of the people that inhabit planet Earth. Noca's mother was named Emna. She wasn't ordinary. She was different than the majority of people that inhabit planet Earth. She was a Saiyan/ Human Hybrid. Emna's father was called Cilu and he was a full blooded Saiyan.

Cilu arrived on Earth shortly after a mysterious alien had attempted to attack and kill Cilu's father, Kayu, who just so happened to be a Saiyan Elite. Cilu did have a Saiyan wife and even a young son named Vernege. Kayu had discovered the mysterious enemy when on a mission on a strange planet and the enemy unleashed a deadly attack upon Kayu. The Saiyan Elite narrowly managed to stall the enemy and returned to Planet Vegeta. This wasn't the best of ideas as the alien recovered and followed Kayu back to the Saiyan home-world. The king was instantly alerted to the existence of the enemy and he instructed his Elite troops to prepare for any strange enemies who may attack the planet.

Kayu had intentions to leave the planet based on something that the alien had told him, but Cilu didn't know anything about the alien and his father wouldn't tell him. When Kayu sensed the imminent arrival of the alien he instructed his child and his family to leave the planet quickly and make sure they get away safe. Kayu flew out to meet the alien on a nearby moon and fight with him. When on the moon Kayu's family were preparing to leave and make sure they followed the orders that Kayu had set them. The alien wasn't going to let them escape easily and he temporarily stopped the fight with Kayu and brought their spaceship down on Planet Vegeta's moon. When the ship was brought down Cilu fell further than his wife and son and unfortunately witnessed the alien shoot a powerful energy blast at them, presumably killing them. Kayu was angered and swiftly attacked the alien and managed to get to Cilu and get him off the planet. He did this by knocking him out and helping him into one of the Saiyan escape pods. Cilu was left to float through space as his father continued to fight for his life against the alien.

The people of planet Vegeta witnessed Kayu transform into something that they could only assume was a Super Saiyan. King Vegeta let the battle progress and only knew it was over when he witnessed the smallest of planet Vegeta's moons explode. It was a disappointment to know that Kayu had killed himself in the process of taking down this mysterious enemy, but the Saiyans would all remember him as the most recent Super Saiyan. The King's son, Vegeta had looked up to Kayu as his idol almost throughout his entire life. Kayu was one of the top soldiers in the Elite Squadron and this was a great role to have within the Saiyan army. Vegeta not only lost an idol that day, but one of his great friends, Cilu.

When Cilu arrived on Earth he crash landed high up in the southern range mountains. All the technology that he arrived with was damaged beyond any repair. This meant that Cilu had no way to get in contact with his people, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered was whether or not his family had survived, but without the ability to contact anyone, he would be stranded on the planet for the rest of his life and live with the pain of guilt for his family's presumed death. Cilu was 24 when he arrived on the planet. He was 28 when he finally came to terms with what had happened.

In those 5 years he managed to find an old village that was being run by a criminal organisation and they used the people as their slaves to grow their crops. Cilu didn't agree with this, especially after having seen his father and the rest of his race work for Frieza and the Planet Trade Organisation. He decided to attack the organisation and he eventually drove them away from the village. The people of the village praised Cilu and branded him a hero. They then invited him to stay with them. Cilu accepted and he took residence in the village and soon grew accustomed to the values of the Earth. When Cilu was 29 the village elder died and the people asked if Cilu would take over. Cilu didn't want the responsibility but eventually decided that he would help change the village for the better. He did just that and it managed to get the attention of a young woman named Daisy. She became attracted to Cilu and this is partially the reasoning behind the Saiyan managing to get over the loss of his family. The two of them became very close and eventually married and had a child. Emna was born when Cilu was 33 and Daisy was 27 and she was also named after Cilu's grandmother. Shortly after this, Cilu asked the people if he was allowed to rename the village. They agreed and the village become known as the Kayu Village in respect and memory of Cilu's father.

Tragedy somehow found its way to Cilu once again though and one day when she had to leave the village, Daisy went missing, never to be seen again. This would have destroyed Cilu had Emna not still been with him. Cilu raised Emna on his own until she was 16 when he died suddenly. Emna was distraught, but she was taken in by a local man that had been close with Cilu. His name was Sala and he went on to become the new Elder of the village. Emna eventually met a local boy. The two became best friends and eventually had a child although they never married. Now this is where Noca comes into it. Noca was born on the 18th October 778 when Emna was 28-years-old. When his father saw Noca for the first time, many questions sprinted through his head. Noca was born different to how humans are born. He had a tail. This was enough to cause Emna to tell his father her back story. The story was far too much for him to handle and he instantly learned to hate Saiyans. He disappeared after that and Emna brought up their son on her own. Now I'm sure I've covered everything that's important for now. Noca's story begins minutes before the surprise attack on his village takes place.


	2. Chapter 1: Make us Proud

Just thought I'd use this as a chance to let anyone know that I'm not really sure how often I'm going to be uploading these Chapters, but I have almost completely finished "New Journey" and will be moving onto "Part 2" soon. Part 2 will definitely not be up here until I feel that it is complete to the best of my abilities though so just enjoy the New Journey for now.

Useful Information:

- Name** + Bold** indicates speech, e.g. **Noca: Hello**

- "**Bold" **indicates speech from unknown source, e.g. **"Hello People"**

- "_**Bold Italics" **_indicates thoughts, e.g. _**"Darn, I can't beat him"**_

_- Underlined Italics _indicates a dream sequence (There will be speech and thoughts used within a dream sequence)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Make us Proud…<p>

Noca was as innocent as any little boy would be. He had long, spiky, dark brown hair. He wore normal clothes for labour. Any old top he decided to wear and just a pair of jogging bottoms. He was naturally a little built up, but that was due to his genes and the small labour work he took part in. He didn't have many friends, but he was always prepared to help with any manual labour around his village and was more than happy to run any errands for his mother. Noca had never really managed to get along with the other kids because they found him a little strange and when he was 5 years old this angered him and caused him to attack one of the teenagers. From then on the kids were all scared of Noca. But this didn't phase Noca one bit. The adults all knew what Noca's story was so they knew what to expect. There was always one of the other kids that Noca had learned to get along with and that was a girl named Holline that lived two villages over. She was Noca's only friend that had stuck by him for a very long time and knew everything there was to know about him, including his alien heritage.

Noca was out on an errand to a local village to collect some supplies for an upcoming village festival. The whole day was an uneasy one for Noca though. He felt a strange disturbance in his presence all day, but he didn't know what it was about and he didn't bother to ask his mother, he just assumed that is was just a headache or something.

Noca was just walking back from the local village when something caught his attention, something not right. Noca felt the sudden urge to look above him. He did this and all he could spot was something shadowed fly over towards the direction of his village. Something was telling Noca that this was bad, but he didn't think about it and decided to run back home. He wanted to see what was happening and that would only happen if he could manage to get to the village. Noca didn't manage to notice what was happening, but he did notice that he was getting back to his village quicker than usual, but he didn't pay it any attention.

Noca was just coming to a hill and he knew once he got over that little bit, he would have made it back, but something was different. There wasn't usually that much smoke rising from the village…and that was when he noticed the embers. Suddenly his speed picked up once more and he found himself at the top of the hill. He looked at his village and the images were not of the peaceful ones that Noca was used to. People were running around frantically. Women were crying. Children were crying. The men were working hard. But the flames were doing their best to ensure that as much damage as possible was done. Noca looked at the crops as they were slowly turning to ash. He then looked to the village houses. They weren't in as bad condition as one of the houses appeared to be. A house that Noca had come to know all too well. The house he was brought up in. That's when it suddenly started to dawn on him. Someone was inside when he left. Noca immediately sprinted for his home.

The other villagers all tried their hardest to get Noca to deter from his plans, but there was nothing that would stop him from entering the flaming building. He burst through the door and looked around the ground floor, trying to find his mother. He didn't see her anywhere, but he wouldn't give up. He took a couple of steps in and tried to avoid any sharp debris or glass that was on the floor. Bits of the roof were starting to fall through as Noca was dancing through, trying to make sure nothing hit him.

As he turned into the hall way of the house he saw that his mother was lying on the floor. She was alive, but she was stuck under a beam. Noca leapt through the flames and tried to get to the beam, but another flame raged and Noca was held away from his mother. He could see the look in her eyes. She was in pain and Noca wouldn't have that. He tried to step through the fire, but he burned his hand.

**Emna: No!**

**Noca: Mom…I have to save you**

**Emna: Just don't worry about me, please…leave**

**Noca: I...I can't…I won't leave you mom**

**Emna: Noca…please…just listen to me…you'll be safe if you leave**

Tears started to form in her eyes. Noca felt his anger raising beyond its limit. He didn't want to leave his mother to die. Emna felt that she should've known that the day would come when her son would need to know more about his heritage…his Saiyan Heritage.

**Emna: Noca…leave…find Goku…live your life…for me…I love you**

Noca didn't like to argue with his mother, but this wasn't a moment to back down. He would never let any harm come to her. He felt tears start to stream down his face as he saw his mother close her eyes. Noca screamed out in fear and anger. He attempted to take one more step forward, but just as he did so there was a flash of light and the half of his house that his mother is on explodes and Noca is flung back through the walls and out into the village again. He lands on his back just feet from his house. He sits up and looks at it.

Noca's last image of his home would be a horrible one and something that would begin to haunt him. There was another flash of light and the entire house exploded and Noca was flung back away from the wreck and into the village centre. Everyone jumped to the ground as the explosion went off so that they could shield themselves. Once they assumed they were safe, the people stood up and got back to trying to put the flames out and protecting the more vulnerable people. Some tried to move Noca, but he just stays on his knees looking down at the ground and letting his tears drop into the soil below.

His life had just been changed and all he knew was a name…Goku. Noca looked up and saw that the position that his house had occupied was now just a pile of sorry looking wood. Nothing was there…the whole building had been destroyed. That was when something snapped and something else escaped. Noca was pretty sure he had a grasp on his emotions especially since the event when he was younger, but now that grasp had slipped and Noca was gone.

**Noca: NO! MOM! WHY!**

Noca screamed as loud as he could and he knew that it had caused the people of the village to stop and turn to face him. Noca lifted his hands into the air and brought them down like hammers on to the hard ground. He does this repeatedly, even when blood starts to drip from his hands. Everyone in the village had gone silent and a few of the women and children had come back out of their homes to see the young Saiyan on his hands and knees, crying. People started to inch closer, but Noca didn't move. Somehow the young Saiyan could feel their presence and he could sense the danger in the rest of the village and this is what fuelled his rage.

Noca stood up once again and he looked back to the village. It was quick and unnoticeable, but Noca's eyes flashed teal and then there was an outburst of power unlike any other. Noca screamed out and floated in the air for a second. With the scream a huge gust of wind shot out of the boy and flew in all different directions, managing to put out all of the fire and drive all of the smoke away. Noca fell back to his knees afterwards though. He had never felt power like that before, it was strange and unknown to the boy. He knew Saiyans were strong, but he thought that he was weak because of the human blood within him.

Noca felt as if he had run a hundred miles in 3 seconds. It was an impossible strength, but it felt like it made sense to him. Noca attempted to stand again, but fainted this time. The young quarter-Saiyan has finally started to find his Saiyan abilities and this would be important to the rest of his life.

Noca woke up about 5 hours after he had fainted outside and now he was worried. It was dark, meaning that it was night-time.

"_**Was it all just a dream…am I still in bed…was the whole day just a dream"**_ Noca thought

This was what he would believe until he saw the blood on his hands as well as the singes on his clothes. It only took him an extra 30 seconds to realise that it wasn't even his room that he was in. Noca sat up out of the bed and examined. He saw that some of the things were quite girly and on the wall there was a picture of some Capsule Corp. guy with purple hair. A lot of the girls in his village seemed to idolise this man, even though Noca didn't see why.

He stood up and made his way to the window. After looking outside he finally came to terms with the truth. His village was attacked. That was when he remembered his mother and he felt his anger begin to pick up again. Noca turned to the clock. It was 10pm. Noca felt that everyone would be asleep at this time. He would take his chance and make an attempt to get out of the house and go to the village hall. He didn't want to stay with anyone at the moment. Plus he had something to think about.

Noca opened the door and saw that the rest of the house was dark, luckily for him his Saiyan sight was strong in moderately dark places. Noca made his way through the hallway and towards the stairs. He touched the first step to see if they made any noises, but luckily they weren't exceptionally creaky, so he made a slow and soft walk down them. When he came to bottom he finally realised whose home he was in. He saw one of the local girls laying on the sofa, curled up asleep. Her name was Jessica and she was one of the few people in the village that had attempted to be his friend once, but her friends convinced her he was weird and she never spoke to him again.

Noca then saw the door and began to walk towards it. This was when he heard some movement and decided to freeze where he was. Suddenly a light came on and Noca knew he was caught. He looked over to the sofa and saw that Jessica had turned the lamp on and was sitting looking at him.

**Jessica: Where are you going?**

**Noca: I…I'm leaving ok…I have something…I need to do**

**Jessica: You need to rest, you must still be exhausted**

**Noca: Not at all…I'm fully recharged…which is why I must go now**

**Jessica: Noca please don't leave. You've had a bad experience**

**Noca: And you believe that you can help me through it? How? How do you expect to know how I'm feeling right now? Do you really think that I want to talk to someone who developed a bad opinion of me after we spoke just once in our entire lives? We could have been friends and then maybe I would be willing to listen to your advice, but right now the only person who had any advice worth listening to is now dead and I don't think I know what to do!**

Noca realised how close he had moved to Jessica and that he had begun to tower over her and was almost threatening her. This was not like him so it was shocking to the girl that he was acting like this. But little did she know Noca was scaring himself just as much as he was her.

**Jessica: I'm…I…I'm Sorry**

Noca noticed she was stumbling over her words and she wouldn't even look at him. She was terrified.

**Noca: It's not your fault…I'm sorry…I'm blaming you when it's not your fault…I really need to go now…I'm sorry**

Noca couldn't help himself. He had no friends and the only real person to have been there for him was his mother and now she was gone. Noca couldn't stop the tears that started to leave his eyes. Jessica moved awkwardly and even felt herself feeling a little upset.

**Noca: She's gone…and it's all my fault…I couldn't save her**

Noca was crying properly now and this prompted Jessica to spring to her feet and move towards Noca and wrap her arms around him. Noca didn't move though. He stayed with his head down and his tears dripping onto Jessica's shoulder. She tried to comfort him, but Noca didn't want anyone to be there for him at the moment. He knew he was now alone and he wanted to be left alone to deal with his problems. Noca moved Jessica back a little and he looked into her eyes.

**Noca: Look…I knew you always wanted to be a friend, but…it didn't happen…now I need to do what I want to do…I have to go and find out who I am…**

Jessica was about to question what he meant, but thought that it must have something to do with his family. She assumed this because of the tail that protruded from his lower back. She looked at the tail and then back to him.

**Jessica: Do you know if you'll ever come back?**

**Noca: I don't think there is anything here for me anymore…but who knows**

**Jessica: Well…goodbye I guess…I hardly got to know you, but I guess that's just life…especially if you miss certain chances**

**Noca: I guess it is…**

Noca smiled at Jessica and he hugged her softly before turning around and walking towards the door. He opened it, took in the scenery around him and stepped outside. He closed the door behind, making sure not to slam it and then looked out at all the damage. There were a few people cleaning up any damage, but Noca just walked past them and continued his route to the Village hall. Noca made sure to keep to the shadows so that no one noticed him and it did manage to work. When Noca came to the village hall he stepped inside and began to make his way to the village supply room.

**Elder Sala: I thought you would venture in here soon**

**Noca: Ah…oh, elder, it's only you**

**Elder Sala: Of course. Now listen, I knew your mother for a very long time…in fact I was there for her after your grandfather Cilu died…tragic really, but this couldn't be helped. I know how you are feeling…I have seen the look of loss before; in your grandfather's eyes and also in your mother's eyes. And now I ask you to remain strong and make sure you don't let this get you down**

**Noca: Thank you elder…but my mother told me something before she died…her last request…**

**Elder Sala: Go on my boy**

**Noca: I…I have to leave today…I have a mission…I must find a Saiyan named Goku**

**Elder Sala: Your mother made the request…you must honour it**

The Elder walked away from Noca and allowed the young boy to carry on with his plans. Noca walked towards the supply room, but on his way he grabbed a bag nearby. He walked into the room and grabbed enough food to get to the next village with and he made sure it was all packed up properly. When he left the room the elder was there waiting for him.

**Elder Sala: I want you to follow me. There is something that your mother left here that she wanted you to have one day**

Noca didn't bother to question the elder, he just followed as he walked into the main hall of the building. Noca looked around. He had been here before, but only got a glimpse last time he was there. This time he had a much clearer view of how the room looked. Noca noticed the elder walk over to a cabinet and pull out a key to unlock it. Inside the cabinet there were a few village photos, some trophies and a fighting Gi. It was just then that Noca noticed a picture of the Gi being worn by a man with short spiky hair. Noca immediately knew that the man was his grandfather; Cilu. The Gi was green with black wristbands and belt. In the photograph Cilu was wearing a black headband as well. Noca looked on in admiration of his grandfather and he one day wished that he would follow in his footsteps and be a great fighter like him.

**Elder Sala: This was left in your mother's possession after Cilu died and she gave it to me to look after, now I want to entrust it to you, after all…I did have it adjusted to your size a while back so it will definitely fit you. Take it and go on your mission. We all believe in you Noca**

**Noca: Thank you…I won't fail and I will make all of you proud. I need to leave now elder. Goodbye…for now**

Noca turned away from his village elder and back to the Gi. He removed it from the cabinet and went to one of the back rooms and replaced what he was wearing with the green uniform. Once it was on Noca felt ready to leave and ready for anything. He didn't know a lot about fighting, but that didn't mean that he would fail. He would learn what he needed to. He would find Goku and he would become a great fighter, just like his grandfather.

Just as Noca was on his way to the exit of his village, he decide to stop by the ruins of his old home. He walked to where the front door used to be. He looked at all the wreckage and tried to feel out his mother's energy. He knew he wouldn't be able to sense her energy, but he just wanted to believe that she was still there. Noca felt the tears start to return to his onyx coloured eyes. He couldn't hold it in, he fell to his knees and let his head drop. Noca wanted to cry, but he would try his hardest to stop it from happening. He had to become a man now, he was alone in the world. Suddenly there was a soft voice that said Noca's name, causing the young quarter-Saiyan to turn quickly. When he was turned around he noticed that it was Jessica.

**Noca: Jessica…it's you…**

**Jessica: I wanted to give you something I found a while a back**

Jessica approached Noca and she got really close to him as she put her hands in her bag and pulled out something wrapped in a brown cloth.

**Noca: What is this?**

**Jessica: Something that will help you**

Noca took the cloth and put it in his own bag. Noca then looked back to Jessica.

**Noca: Thank you…**

**Jessica: It's a good luck charm, at least that's what my dad said**

Noca smiled at Jessica and then she did something he didn't expect. She pulled up to his face and kissed him on the cheek. Afterwards she smiled at Noca and then ran back to her house. Noca touched the spot where she kissed him and he then returned to his serious face and walked back out of the village. Noca's journey was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 2: Normal Life?

Hello there fans of my first story. I would like to point out that I am open to a little creative criticism on these chapters, I just don't want people to be too harsh, I'm someone who struggles with rejection. I have to point out that I really don't like this chapter, I don't know why, it was just a pain to write. I put my full effort into it though as I do with every aspect of my stories, it has been 2 years in the making so there we are haha

Oh and I think I'm gonna upload a chapter everyday until this story is finished, then I will begin work on the next story. Enjoy.

Name** + Bold** indicates speech, e.g. **Noca: Hello**

**"Bold" **indicates speech from unknown source, e.g. **"Hello People"**

**_"Bold Italics" _**indicates thoughts, e.g. **_"Darn I can't beat him"_**

_Underlined Italics_indicated a dream sequence (There will be speech and thoughts used within a dream sequence)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Normal Life?<p>

Well our hero has now started his journey. He has moved on to his quest to find Goku, but little does he know that Goku will be extremely difficult to find, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now we are going to go and visit the characters that everyone knows about. They are the Z-fighters.

It was a bright and sunny morning in the 439 mountain range. The large house occupied by Chi-Chi and Goten was placed at the top of one tallest hills in the range. Gohan and Videl had long since moved out of the house attached to the side and had their own home built deep within the Moori Forest. (A forest created by Dende in respect of the Namekian Elder Moori). Gohan found out that it was located at a halfway point between West City and Mt Paozu. This meant that their small family would easily be able to visit friends and relatives, considering that they can fly as well. Pan had always been open about the fact that she could fly, so she had no problems about landing in the school or flying through the city.

Let's get on to telling you about what the rest of the Z-fighters have been up to in the 7 years since Goku left to train Uub. Krillin and Android 18 still live in Kame House with Master Roshi, whilst Marron, now 20-years-old had moved to West City to study at the University there. She was there studying Finance and Accountancy for Capsule Corp. and had been for a year. She was just about to start her second year and was definitely getting used to it.

After Gohan, Videl and Pan moved away from Mount Paozu, Goten's girlfriend Valese had moved in with Goten and Chi-Chi had decided that she wanted to stay with Bulma after Goku had left as she felt she would be too alone, even with Goten and Valese there. She also decided that she didn't want to get in their way as they were adults and needed to get on with their lives, especially considering that they had been in a relationship since they finished high-school. Now they were both 24 and were really comfortable in their relationship.

Nothing had really changed with the Briefs family, they still lived at the Capsule Corp. compound. The only difference was that Bulma's parents had moved to the Eastern islands after Dr Briefs had retired from Capsule Corp. Bulma and Vegeta seemed a lot closer than they were before. Mostly due to the fact that Goku had left to train Uub and Vegeta felt that he didn't need to train as much as he used to. Besides he and Goku weren't rivals anymore. Trunks wasn't staying at the compound much now. He had bought himself an apartment (using his mother's money), but he did get himself a job working at Capsule Corp. in the Events department. His payment helped him pay his bills for the apartment although he ended up staying at the compound if he had to work late at all. Bra was attending the same school as Pan. She was obviously still living at home with her parents and still wasn't sure on what she wanted to do in her future, but she was still young.

Yamcha was living in East City and seemed to be separated from the rest, but would still visit when there were any big parties. Piccolo would still remain on the lookout with Dende and Mr Popo. Tien and Chiaotzu carried on training wherever they would and were rarely ever seen.

Everyone was left upset by Goku leaving. Chi-Chi was left all alone again and that was definitely something that she didn't like having to deal with. Gohan had dealt with watching his father leaving again easily. He felt that he was mature enough to carry on, but he also felt that he could go on to become the one to lead the group in his father's absence. Goten however, was a different matter. He had to spend the first 7 years of his life without a father. He then got to spend a great 10 years with him and he learned a lot. He knew that thanks to his father he had become a very strong fighter and maybe stronger than Trunks. Once Goku left, Goten started to feel a little abandoned and disappointed that he would have to continue his training alone. When Goku left it was definitely not a surprise that Pan was the most affected. She was only 4 when he left, but that was the hardest part. If Goten felt abandoned it was only an understatement to how Pan felt. She lost her favourite grandfather and a man that she could definitely call her best friend. Which is probably why Bulma decided to do her best to get Bra and Pan to be friends. This was very effective as the two of them did go on to becoming best friends.

The events that are about to be told to you take place at the same time as the attack on the Kayu village. So…enjoy…

It was 6:30 am on the morning of the 18th September, Age 791. Pan was still asleep in bed and this was something that frustrated Videl as she had to try and wake her daughter up. She was a quarter-Saiyan after all, so that meant she was a very heavy sleeper. Videl was just about to cook breakfast for her family, but she first needed to wake the two of them up. Gohan needed to get up and go to work. (He was one of the Chief Executives at Capsule Corp. and was also head of the Research and Development department.) Pan needed to get up and get going to school.

**Videl: Pan. Come on. You need to wake up**

Pan didn't even respond to her mother's voice. She just turned in her bed. She obviously wasn't one to wake up easily. Videl wasn't going to deal with this on a Monday morning. She needed to make sure that her daughter was up and ready for school.

**Videl: Pan! Get up**

This time Pan just groaned, showing signs that she was in fact close to waking up.

**Videl: So you can hear me then? Get up young lady!**

**Pan: I don't wanna**

Pan managed to mumble out her words and this just frustrated Videl even more.

**Videl: That's it. I'm gonna have to use a different method**

Videl raised her hand and aimed it at Pan.

**Videl: I'm going to have to use my Ki to wake you up**

One of Pan's eyes opened slightly. She obviously heard the use of the word "Ki". Videl saw her eye open and knew that the next action would surely wake Pan up. The Ki energy started to form around Videl's hand and before she decided to fire, Pan shot up awake.

**Pan: Ok! Ok! I'm awake now! You don't have to try and shoot me**

**Videl: Well wake up in future then!**

**Pan: Whatever mom**

Pan pulled the covers off of herself and she sat up out of bed. She stretched and yawned before deciding to stand up and go to her en-suite bathroom so that she could get washed and ready for her day at school. Just as she got into the bathroom she looked at the time and realised that she still had an hour and a half before she needed to meet Bra. This disappointed her a little as she knew that she was more than capable of getting a little more sleep and getting up later to get ready. Videl always did this to Pan though. Pan took off her bed clothes (which were just a plain white t-shirt and a pair of shorts) and she got in the shower.

Half an hour passed and Pan was ready to leave for school, but she still had a whole hour left before she needed to go. It was 7 o'clock. Pan took one last look at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked ok. She wore a smart looking red top and regular length light blue jeans as well as a pair of white trainers. Pan was still never one to wear a lot of make-up, just a bit of eye-liner and a dash of blusher and eye-shadow. Pan made her way into the dining room to see her mother and father sitting their eating their breakfast.

**Gohan: Morning Pan**

**Pan: Morning Dad**

**Videl: See, you get up early, you get ready early**

**Pan: Yeah…too early, I have an hour before I need to leave. It'll take me 15 minutes to fly to Satan City**

**Gohan: I just don't see why you and Bra didn't go to West City High...it's a very good school, plus you would be closer to us**

**Pan: Dad. I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm gonna be thirteen soon**

**Videl: In 4 months**

**Pan: Well…I…still...it's still soon**

**Videl: Whatever Pan, now eat your breakfast**

Gohan just chuckled as he finished off his food and then picked up the newspaper. Videl and Pan ate at a normal pace so they were eating a lot longer than Gohan had. When they had finished their breakfasts, Gohan took their plates for them and washed them up quickly.

**Videl: Gohan, you didn't have to do that, I'm home all day remember?**

**Gohan: I know, I just like to be helpful wherever possible**

Videl smiled at her husband and they shared a quick kiss. Pan was used to seeing these signs of affection between her mother and father so she had learned to just ignore them. Pan looked at her watch quickly and noticed that she still had 45 minutes. She sat there for a couple of minutes before deciding to phone Bra and find out if she was ready yet. Pan took out her mobile phone and found Bra in her contacts and then phoned her blue haired friend from West City. She was very quick to answer which either meant she was in a rush or was already ready.

**Bra: Hello**

**Pan: Hey Bra, please tell me you're ready**

**Bra: Nearly, why?**

**Pan: My mom woke me up really early so I'm ready to go, but it's still too early**

**Bra: Well head on over, I'll be ready by the time you're here**

**Pan: Ok, I'll be there soon**

**Bra: Ok, seeya**

Bra hung up the phone quick, which suggested that she wasn't as ready as she said she was. Pan looked at her watch again and noticed that she still had 40 minutes to go and it would take 15 minutes to fly to West City. She ran back into the dining room and said bye to her parents, before grabbing her bag and flying off.

She passed over loads of different villages and fields on her way to West City. She passed over a lot of the wastelands that had been used for various battles throughout the past of the Z-fighters. Pan was rapidly approaching West City and she could see the massive compound for Capsule Corp. Pan was a VIP for Capsule Corp. and was pretty much considered part of the Briefs family so she had no problem with landing in the compound grounds and just walking up to the front door. Pan entered the building and walked straight to the living room. Bulma was already in there, sitting on the couch watching TV.

**Pan: Hi there Bulma**

**Bulma: Oh hey Pan**

**Pan: Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you, I just got up a little too early, so Bra said I could come here**

**Bulma: Oh, well you're welcome anytime**

**Pan: Thanks. Where's my grandma?**

**Bulma: hm…oh Chi-Chi. She went home yesterday to get a few things, she got annoyed with Vegeta's loud training, although at least he doesn't do it as much as he used to**

**Pan: Well that does make things sound better around here**

**Bulma: Yep**

Pan took a seat next to Bulma and waited for Bra to come down the stairs. About 5 minutes passed and Bra entered the room, looking ready for school. Bra and started to dress differently in the past couple of years as well. She wore a lilac blouse with a pair of black jeans and white and red trainers.

**Bra: Hey**

**Pan: You ok Bra?**

**Bra: Yeah you**

**Pan: Yeah, I'm good**

**Bra: When do you wanna head off?**

**Pan: We still have 35 minutes until we need to be there, so if we leave in 20 minutes we'll be ok**

**Bra: Good**

Pan and Bra walked back upstairs to Bra's bedroom so that they could relax for a bit before they had to leave. As they were walking through the hallway, the two of them heard two voices coming from Trunks' room.

**Pan: Hey what's that?**

**Bra: I think I know…let's wait here and see**

About 2 minutes later the voices stopped and Trunks' door began to open. Bra and Pan hid back a little and saw the culprit of one of the voices. It was a blonde girl that neither of them recognised at first, until she turned around, then it was clear to them that it was someone they knew.

**Bra: Marron! You're dating my brother**

**Marron: Huh? Oh shit!**

**Pan: What? Weren't we supposed to know? Hehe**

**Marron: What? No…I…well…we wanna keep it a secret**

**Bra: Why?**

**Marron: Just in case people don't agree, I am 5 years younger than him after all**

**Pan: Yeah, but at least you're over 18…you're 20…**

**Marron: I guess, but just don't tell anyone yet**

**Bra: Ok we won't**

Marron continued to sneak down the hallway and out of the house. It seemed as if Trunks told her about a way to get out without being noticed by Bulma.

**Bra: I was right then, I thought it was her**

**Pan: Well that was certainly entertaining**

**Bra: Yep, well I better make sure I have everything for school**

The girls continued down the hallway towards Bra's bedroom so that she could make sure she had everything that she needed before leaving for school. When the girls entered the room Bra made her way to her desk to get all her school books ready.

**Bra: Ok…so diary…um…pens, obviously…ooh and Mr Sheffield's homework…**

Pan looked up when Bra said the last thing on her list. This caused several thoughts to circle her mind about what would happen when she walked into her science lesson.

**Pan: Oh Shit!**

**Bra: What?!**

**Pan: I forgot to do Sheffield's homework…he's not gonna be too happy**

**Bra: Damn it, do you wanna copy down my answers quickly?**

**Pan: Really Bra? Think. If we go into the class at the same time and with the exact same answers he's gonna get suspicious**

**Bra: Well we could just say we do our homework together. We do basically live together, you stay here all the time**

**Pan: I guess, but…**

**Bra: Here…just write down the answers, change any words you want to make it yours, but just take these answers. There's no sense in you getting in trouble**

**Pan: But I didn't do the work…**

**Bra: Pan just don't argue with me**

**Pan: Ok then, hehe**

It was sometimes surprising to Pan. Bra was into fashion and boys, but she had inherited one thing from both her parents, their brains. She was extremely intelligent and Pan wouldn't be surprised if she took over her mother's role at Capsule Corp. one day. Pan looked at the clock and noticed that they only had 10 minutes.

**Pan: Screw it…I'll just scribble it down in note form and do it properly in English class**

Pan passed Bra her homework back and then grabbed her own bag and the both of them ran downstairs and Bra threw down the capsule for her jet-copter. The two of them hopped in and Bra took control of the vehicle and they took to the sky.

15 minutes passed and the girls were soon above the city.

**Pan: Hey Bra, why don't you land there, we can go and get a coffee or something quickly. We still have 15 minutes until we have to be in**

**Bra: Really, oh yeah! Ok then I'll set down in that landing zone and capsulize the jet**

Bra turned the Jet-copter and headed towards the landing zone. No other jets were landing or taking off, so landing was just made so much easier. The girls landed and put the jet away and then made their way to the nearest coffee shop. Due to them having to walk to the school now, they decided to get take-away coffees.

The walk to school was quiet due to both the girls being tired and just wanting to drink their coffees quietly before they got to the loud place known as school. The girls were just finishing off their drinks as they were getting to the school gates. Loads of other groups of students and other boys and girls were all hanging around outside the school or walking towards it. There was still some time to go and it only seemed as if a few people were actually in a rush. Pan and Bra just wanted to get to their lockers and put their stuff away and get their other books and things. Pan was just opening her locker when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a nervous looking boy wearing some sports gear which told her that he was part of the school's football team.

**Pan: May I help you?**

**Boy: Uh…hi…my name is…Jack**

**Pan: Well, hi there Jack, again I repeat, may I help you?**

**Jack: Oh…well I was just wondering if…if…if you'd wanna go on a date with me?**

**Pan: Well…I'm sorry but I'm not really interested at the moment**

**Jack: Oh…well…uh…sorry for disturbing you then**

Jack turned around and started to walk off to his next class.

**Bra: That was a bit harsh**

**Pan: What?**

**Bra: He was really cute!**

**Pan: You date him then**

Bra just giggled at her friend's response.

**Pan: I don't really want to go on dates at the moment. Plus I don't wanna end up going out with someone who's gonna look at our friends and family as freaks, and they'll need to be strong enough to protect me and even measure up to my father's strength**

**Bra: Hehe well that isn't possible**

**Pan: It may be…one day**

The girls went through the day as if it was a normal routine. Which it basically was considering it was a school day. Pan found herself daydreaming throughout the day a bit and was starting to think more on what she had said to Bra earlier. She really did believe that someone strong enough would come along one day and he would be the perfect match for her in a relationship. She just didn't know how long it would take, but it didn't matter yet because she was still young. When lunch came around Bra and Pan were quick to get to their lockers. They may be girls and have much better manners than the males in their families, but nevertheless they were still Saiyans and their appetites were still a lot bigger than others.

Pan took her food out of the locker and went outside with Bra. The girls usually ate their food outside, unless of course the conditions made it uncomfortable or otherwise difficult. Once outside they found a nice spot in the shade. Their lunches were usually pretty quiet. This was because they basically spent all day together. They were in all the same lessons so it made their lunches calm and peaceful. But there were a group of people in the school that hated Pan and Bra. There weren't any reasons why, but this just happened in school. The group was made up of girls and they were led by one called Chloe. She had her best friend Alice with her at all times. The names of the other girls in the group weren't really that important. Sometimes these girls liked to disturb Pan and Bra. Sometimes in ridiculous ways, but at other times they would really get to them. This day was quite a ridiculous attack on them.

Pan and Bra were just sitting together eating their lunch when out of nowhere, Bra was covered in a liquid.

**Bra: AH! What the Hell?!**

Pan instantly jumped to her feet and looked to the direction the liquid had come from. Chloe and her friends were stood there laughing. It was clear where the drink had come from. Not just because Chloe and her friends were constantly like this to the girls, but Chloe was holding an empty glass.

**Bra: Shit! My clothes are covered in it!**

**Chloe: That's what makes it so much more hilarious. It's cola so its gonna get all sticky haha**

**Pan: What is your problem?! You really gonna act like a bitch your whole life?**

**Chloe: Did you hear that?! She called me a bitch!**

**Pan: Actually I said you were acting like a bitch, but as you're too dumb to see the difference, then I may as well have called you a bitch…you are one after all**

**Chloe: Oh that's it**

Chloe was visibly frustrated with what Pan had just said and walked straight up to her. Pan was anticipating some sort of attack, but it didn't come as Bra stood between them.

**Bra: Chloe, back off**

**Chloe: Whatever…I'll get you for that though, you believe me**

Chloe and her friends went back into the school and Bra proceeded to the girls toilets. Pan followed her in there as she had something that she had to say.

**Pan: Why did you stop her?**

**Bra: Pan, she's never gonna stop**

**Pan: Well maybe that's why we should have let her hit me cos then I would have shown her a thing or two**

**Bra: Pan we don't want you getting in trouble and besides it was me she decided to start on this time**

**Pan: Yeah, but you are my best friend and I don't want to see you or anyone I love hurt**

**Bra: Ok Pan, I understand, but don't worry about it ok, please just let's move on**

Pan just nodded and then left Bra as the blue haired pre-teen pulled out a Clothing Storage Capsule and pulled out a new outfit. She quickly got changed and then Pan and Bra headed back into the school. As soon as they walked in through the doors they saw that Chloe and Alice were both standing by some of the lockers. Pan and Bra only intended to get to their own lockers. As they walked along Pan had moved ahead of Bra and only heard something hit the ground behind her. Pan turned around to see the Bra had fallen to the floor and that Chloe had her leg out.

**Pan: Do you wanna be in pain?**

**Chloe: Ooh is that a threat**

**Pan: I just might be**

Bra was getting to her feet slowly, but she instantly went to Pan to try and calm her down.

**Bra: Pan come on, leave it**

**Pan: No! I have had to put up with your shit for too long now and I can't deal with it anymore**

**Chloe: Oh shut up**

The next thing that happened made Bra gasp loud enough that made it very noticeable to everyone around. It caused a lot of people to stop what they were doing and watch the two of them in their conflict. Chloe had slapped Pan across the face and everything just seemed to stop. Pan didn't move, but she felt something inside her telling her to. She didn't know what she was feeling, but it was like she wanted to unleash all her rage then and there. One part of her mind was telling her to calm down and to just turn away, but the other part was the quarter Saiyan genes that she had and they just seemed to overpower everything else. She turned to face Chloe and didn't say anything. She just stared at the girl. Her fist began to clench and she knew what was going to happen next, but she just couldn't stop it. She lifted her arm and punched Chloe straight in the face and that sent the girl flying back through the doors out down the steps that led to the entrance. After Chloe hit the ground Pan returned to normal and looked around to see that everyone was staring at her. Pan looked to Bra and then to Alice, next at a few teachers and then her gaze fell upon the doors that Chloe and flown through. Everyone watched Chloe to see what was happening, but she didn't move. Pan suddenly started to feel her guilt and embarrassment. She looked around at everyone once more and saw that some teachers were starting to come in. Pan just started to panic and didn't stop herself from flying off out of the school and a tremendous speed. She didn't know where to go, but she sure as hell didn't want to hand around at the school anymore.

**Bra: Oh Pan, you're gonna be in so much trouble**

Pan didn't know where she was flying, she just wanted to get away from the school and away from anyone that may be able to easily find her. Pan knew of only one place she could hide out that was definitely well away from anyone: Kami's Lookout. Pan flew up to the sky and knew that she wouldn't need to stop until she started to get a glimpse of the palace in the sky. Pan didn't even think about anything whilst on her way up there she just wanted to get there and rest.

She finally made it and once she was landed Dende and Mr Popo were straight out of the main building to greet her.

**Dende: Well hello there Pan**

**Pan: Hey**

**Dende: Are you ok? I saw everything that happened, it wasn't very nice, but you didn't need to react in that way, but it isn't my place to judge, just take your time, we'll stay out of your way, come Popo**

**Mr Popo: Ok Dende**

Pan watched as the Guardian of the Earth and his Gardener walked back inside the main building. Pan always wondered what Dende did sometimes, but then she remembers that he has to watch over the whole Earth. Pan looked at her watch and saw that it was 1:15 pm. She decided to lay back on one of the garden chairs and began to relax in the sun. It was surprisingly warm at the Lookout.

A few hours passed and Pan didn't realise that she had been there for such a long time. She had taken a short nap and once she woke up, looked at her watch and saw that it was 3:45 pm. Pan sat up out of the chair and suddenly felt a massive spike of energy in the south region. Pan ran to the south side of the Lookout and tried to sense out the energy, but it had been a very quick spike. Pan didn't know what to do.

**Pan: Uh Dende?**

**Dende: Yes Pan, what is it?**

**Pan: Did you feel that?**

**Dende: Huh? Feel what?**

**Pan: Oh come on, you're the guardian of Earth, you really didn't feel it?**

**Dende: Something else may have distracted my senses, which way did it come from?**

**Pan: It was somewhere south, but I can't feel it at all anymore, I couldn't tell you exactly where**

**Dende: I'll have a look**

Dende walked right to the edge and closed his eyes. He looked around the whole area down South, not exactly sure what he was looking for, but he would know if he found it. Nothing though. Not the slightest bit of power at all.

**Dende: Sorry Pan, nothing**

**Pan: Oh ok, wait, what about my grandpa?**

**Dende: I'm sorry, but I wish I could help with that, but I can't. Piccolo left to train with them yesterday and he told me that the location they are training in is like some sort of blind spot for the Guardian of Earth**

**Pan: And grandpa knew about it**

**Dende: Piccolo did, he is fused with Kami after all**

**Pan: I guess you're right. Well seeya**

**Dende: Goodbye Pan, and good luck at home**

**Pan: Uh don't remind me, bye Popo**

**Mr. Popo: Goodbye**

Pan flew off back home, but she was definitely dreading it. She made sure that she took a very scenic route on the way home and 2 whole hours had passed by the time the Moori forest was coming into view. Pan had to look at her watch twice to be sure that 5:45 pm was in fact the time. That was when it happened again. A sudden spike in energy, but this time Pan was a lot closer to it. She tried to sense the exact position, but she didn't want to get involved with it. The energy was coming south from where Pan was. She looked ahead to the southern range mountains which were barely visible in the distance. Then something weird happened, tears started to form in her eyes. The power level had so much anger, but also so much sadness and it was upsetting to Pan. She lifted her hand to her eye to wipe away the stray tear that started to trickle down. She didn't know why she felt so sad all of a sudden. The young quarter Saiyan decided to ignore it and she immediately continued her route home where she knew that he parents would already know about the events that unfolded in Orange Star High School.

Pan landed outside her home and stood there quietly for a moment before taking a deep breath and walk forward to face her destiny. Once she walked in she was immediately greeted by her father. He had obviously been able to sense her energy when she landed. He had a look of concern written a cross his face, but he definitely didn't look angry. It seemed more like disappointment.

**Pan: Hi…**

**Gohan: You're home late**

**Pan: Yeah…well I needed to be alone for a while**

**Gohan: I know about what happened**

**Pan: Obviously**

Pan expressed some anger and sarcasm in what she said. She knew he would know and her father should've realised that Pan is bright enough to realise when he is disappointed.

**Gohan: Pan there is no need for any attitude**

**Pan: I don't have any attitude, but it's clear you know otherwise you wouldn't look that concerned**

**Gohan: Pan, I am concerned, but only because I don't know what happened. You need to explain to me why you flipped out at that girl**

**Pan: She is always horrible to me and Bra and I just wanted to put her in a place and make her realise that she needs to learn to be kinder to people who can make sure she stays in that place. She just needs to stop acting like a complete…**

**Gohan: Enough Pan**

Gohan could sense that Pan's anger was increasing and he had a clear idea of what was bringing it on. It was her Saiyan side. She was expressing her instinct through her built up anger.

**Pan: She had always been like that towards me and Bra and I guess I had just had enough ok dad!**

Pan turned around and went to run off up the stairs until something stopped her.

**Videl: Pan, wait**

Pan stopped on the stairs and turned to face her mother. She looked into her mother's blue eyes whilst Videl looked into her daughters watery onyx eyes.

**Videl: Pan whatever happened, you need to know that you overreacted to the situation and you could've got yourself into a lot of trouble…and I doubt that you want that**

**Pan: No I don't…I'm…I'm so sorry**

**Gohan: Pan, if I may, you need to know that like all of us Saiyans, you let your emotions get the best of you and take over your actions. I know I've made that mistake before…and it can lead to even bigger problems...**

**Pan: I know dad…I'll be more responsible in the future…I'll…I'll learn to keep calm**

**Videl: Well that settles that…now why don't you come down for dinner?**

**Pan: I'm honestly really not hungry…I'm just gonna go and sit in my room**

Pan was about to run off upstairs, but she changed her mind and went to her mother and gave her a hug. The two locked in the embrace, before Pan let go and rushed off upstairs without saying anything else. She pushed open her door and walked into her room. It was like any ordinary bedroom. A few posters on her wall and lots of little items on a desk. She wandered into the room and closed the door behind and just slumped onto her bed. She had definitely had a long day, despite not being at school for long. One thing was playing over and over on Pan's mind and that was "What was that power surge." She hadn't felt a power like that in a long time and she knew that one of the Z-fighters must've felt it, and if they did, why didn't they try and investigate it. Pan wanted to ask her father if he felt it, but she didn't want to worry him or cause any problems for any of the other Z-fighters. She couldn't think of anyone that she could talk to about the power she felt, even Dende didn't find anything. There didn't appear to be anything that she could do about it, so Pan decided not to worry herself anymore and instead she decided to give herself an early night.


	4. Chapter 3: Travel Without Direction

Hey, this is a shorter chapter than the last, but not a lot really happens and it was quite hard to write at first.

Also, to let you all know, I have actually finished this story. I will continue to upload a chapter a day and I have started work on the next story. Hope you guys and gals enjoy.

Name** + Bold** indicates speech, e.g. **Noca: Hello**

**"Bold" **indicates speech from unknown source, e.g. **"Hello People"**

**_"Bold Italics" _**indicates thoughts, e.g. **_"Darn I can't beat him"_**

_Underlined Italics _indicates a dream sequence (There will be speech and thoughts used within a dream sequence)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Travel without Direction<p>

The time wasn't even past midnight, but Noca still hadn't decided to stop travelling. He was lucky to have a watch so that he could be sure of the time. 11:28pm on the 18th September. Noca knew that once it struck 00:00am it would be exactly one month until his 13th birthday. But that wasn't important to the young quarter Saiyan. All he cared about now was trying to ensure that he could locate Goku. His only problem was that his mother never told him exactly where Goku would be, so Noca was actually running into this blind, but he knew that he would find a way to locate the Saiyan and he would have a hell of a time doing it.

Noca's 5 hours of sleep had given him the opportunity to travel by night, but he would need to sort his sleeping schedule out by the time he made it to the next village because it would be so much easier to travel by day rather than night. He would have to get to the next village within the next hour and then he would be fine. He would get enough sleep and would be ready to restart his travels at about 9am.

The silence around the area that Noca was currently venturing through was unnerving. He didn't know what was wrong with the place, he just felt a disturbance. He knew it was something to do with his senses, but he just didn't know whether to trust them or not. It was the shocking rustling in the bushes that set Noca right on the edge. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to scan the area. He looked around and saw the rustling bushes, but it was definitely out of the ordinary because there was no wind. It was the perfect summer night. So what was creating the rustling? Noca started to approach the bush slowly. He had never done any sort of investigation stuff, so this was an uncomfortable situation for him. He didn't know if anything was going to be there and even jump out of there. Noca put his fists up to make sure that he was in a position to protect himself if anything was there, but this was his first time fighting for real. The rustling sound had drawn his full attention, until a few gunshots heard in the distance stole it.

Noca sprung his attention to the direction of the gunshots and he immediately started to run that way. He came to a slight cliff edge and he could see the village below and lots of lights turning on at the same time.

**Noca: Something bad is going on…**

Noca jumped down the cliff edge, almost as if it was instinct. He landed a few feet away from the village and started to walk towards it. Loads of people were starting to flood into the streets and they were obviously drawn to the same thing as he was. Noca started to mingle into the crowds, but as he did two men came bumbling out of a shop whilst holding SMGs.

"**Thanks for the supplies"**

"**Yeah, thanks haha. It's not like they had a choice Avure Hahaha!"**

"**You're right Dole"**

The two men begun to shoot their guns in the air so they could scare the villagers and get away but Noca didn't move. One of the guys was quite short and had a black Mohawk, this one was Dole. Avure, meanwhile, was tall, bulky and bald.

**Dole: Avure get this kid outta the way!**

**Avure: Sure thing**

Avure barged Noca to the side and continued to run on with Dole a little behind him. Noca was quickly back on his feet and looking after the two criminals. He didn't know what to do, but soon he once again acted on instinct.

**Noca: HEY!**

Avure and Dole stopped dead in their tracks. Looked at each other and then turned to look at Noca.

**Dole: What do you want?**

**Avure: Yeah haha do you wanna fight us?**

Noca didn't know what to say. He just stared at them whilst his anger was starting to brew.

**Dole: COME ON KID SAY SOMETHING!**

**Noca: Give these people back their stuff!**

**Dole: Or what!?**

Noca started to approach them, but they didn't seem at all intimidated by the small boy sitting in front of them.

**Dole: Oh for god sake! Avure shoot his ass!**

**Avure: OK!**

Avure aimed his SMG at Noca and started unloading his magazine directly at Noca. The young quarter Saiyan dodged every shot, but again, on instinct. He then sprung from his step and shot at Avure, but, unfortunately, lost his nerve at the last second giving Avure his best shot and he managed to grab a hold of Noca and stop him.

**Avure: Ahaha I got a hold of him!**

**Dole: Good on ya. Now grab his backpack and let's get going!**

**Avure: Ok**

**Noca: HEY! GIVE ME THAT BACK!**

**Avure: Hahaha! Nah kid I'm good**

**Dole: Let's go! Come on!**

Avure dropped Noca and then he and Dole ran off into the darkness. People in the village ran over to Noca and picked him up off of the floor and help him, but Noca just pushed them away and ran after the duo.

**Noca: HEY GIVE ME THAT BAG NOW**!

Noca was sprinting down a dark path when all of a sudden he was stopped by someone. He didn't get any sort of view of who the guy was, but he was certainly strong.

**Noca: Get off me! I need my bag!**

"**Save your energy, you're gonna need it Saiyan"**

**Noca: What? Who are you? How do you know I'm a Saiyan?**

Noca turned to look at the person who stopped him. The guy had shoulder length black hair and seemed to be middle aged, but the one thing that Noca found the strangest about him was that he didn't get any feeling from him. The past day Noca had managed to feel people around him and sense their movements, but with this guy he didn't get any of that.

**Noca: Who are you?**

"**Android 17. But you can call me 17"**

**Noca: How do you know I'm a Saiyan?**

**#17: I've met them before, and I know that they're meant to have tails and I can see that you have one**

**Noca: Ok…**

Noca suddenly had a quick realisation that could be extremely helpful towards his situation.

**Noca: Do you happen to know who Goku is?!**

**#17: I do**

**Noca: Where can I find him? **

**#17: Either at Mount Paozu or in West City, best chance is West City, it's been a very long time, Mt Paozu is a big place**

**Noca: Thank you, but first I need to get my bag**

**#17: Why?**

**Noca: What?**

**#17: Why do you need to get that bag back? What's in it that matters so much to you? **

**Noca: A few things from my village and something else, something that someone gave to me, it's important that I keep it with me…it's a good luck charm…so I'm told**

**#17: Fine, but we'll get it in the morning. They're returning to their camp now, we'll find them**

Noca looked at #17, but he only saw a blank expression. Yet Noca felt that he could trust him and that he would be safe if he stayed with him. Noca and #17 both walked out of the village and they headed back down the dark path.

**Noca: Where do we go now?**

**#17: We'll pitch up a camp near to the next village, I think that's where they'll be tomorrow**

**Noca: Why don't we just stay in the village?**

**#17: Cos I don't like to be too near to people, got that kid!**

Noca was quite shocked by the outburst. A minute ago he seemed emotionless, but calm. Now he seemed enraged and ready to fight. Wait? Did he say he was an "Android?"

**Noca: Excuse me…but did you say you were an android, as in a robot?**

**#17: If you wanna put it that way, yes I am, but I'm less robot and more someone opened me up and turned some of my insides into machinery, I was born a human**

**Noca: Oh…ok…I'm not sure I fully understand**

**#17: That's fine, I wouldn't expect you to, no one does, that's why I choose to remain far from civilisation**

**Noca: Really?**

**#17: Yeah…plus I don't really mix well with others…**

Noca followed #17, but only because it seemed that the android knew where he was going even in the pitch black. The two of them walked for about 10 minutes until #17 suddenly stopped and turned around to face Noca.

**#17: Here's good**

Noca looked around the area, but that was pointless considering that it was still completely dark. Noca looked at his watch and saw that it was 10 minutes to midnight. This was when Noca decided it was best that he just try and get some sleep and stop worrying about his bag. He would need to be at his full strength come the morning.

**#17: Hey, you realise you need to fight tomorrow**

**Noca: I've never really fought before, I'm really knowledgeable in some martial arts, but…**

**#17: No problem, you're a Saiyan, it's in your genes. You'll know what to do in the face of danger, just don't lose your nerve like back there. Now I'm gonna get some sleep, I suggest you do the same**

It was a very warm night so Noca just curled up under a tree and fell asleep very quickly.

The sun started to rise very early on September 19th and Noca was up at 6am. He was only thinking about continuing with his quest to find Goku and start his training. The young Saiyan looked around to see if he could find #17, but the android seemed to have vanished. Noca knew he wouldn't be able to find android using his senses so he would just have to use his eye.

**#17: Hey**

The android seemed to suddenly drop out of nowhere and caused Noca to jump out of skin.

**Noca: God, what are you doing, you scared the crap outta me**

**#17: Hm, well let's get going, the next village is just down that path a little. Once we're there I'm sure we'll find those guys**

Noca made sure that he was completely ready for whatever was going to face him when he finally got to the village. #17 had already gone ahead before Noca even had a chance to be completely ready. He ran after the android, but stopped when he felt something. He started to scan the area, but there was nothing there. He felt something, but it wasn't like a presence or anything like that, it felt more like emotion. Someone was in pain and he could feel it, he could feel them, and he recognised that feeling. It was only then that Noca realised that the next village was one that he had been to before. He had a friend there. Holline lived there.

**Noca: Hey 17! 17! Wait up!**

**#17: Keep the noise down. What is it?**

**Noca: I know someone in the next village**

**#17: Well good for you**

**Noca: No you don't understand, I have a sort of emotional connection with her, it's the same that I had with my mother. She's in pain…I think those guys are there**

**#17: Well then let's get go…**

#17 didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence, when the sounds of machine guns were heard in the direction of the village.

**Noca: Shit! They better not have!**

Noca's anger was beginning to rise and so was his power level, and #17 felt this. Noca wanted to run down to the village and take out the criminals for the damage and hurt they were causing, but #17 knew he had to intervene. An angry Saiyan wasn't a safe thing to be around, especially one that still had his tail and #17 didn't want to see a village destroyed because a kid got a little pissed.

**#17: There's no need being angry, I don't think anything is happening to the extent that you're thinking, plus you can't control your anger and power so you wouldn't want to lose it down there. You need more training on your ability to control your strength, that's something I'm willing to help you with after we're through with this**

Noca was seething with anger, but he knew that he needed to calm down. Noca closed his eyes and tried to think of something calming and helpful, but something plagued his vision. He had never experienced anything like what was happening right now, in his entire life. He could only see fire and within the fire a large, shadowed figure. Noca's eyes shot open and he looked as if he had seen a ghost and for all he knew, he may have.

**#17: You ok kid?**

**Noca: I don't know, I have no idea what that was. Fire…it was just…fire…and…something...It's ok though, come on let's go**

#17 gazed at the small Saiyan for a second. He would need to ask about that later, that certainly wasn't normal. #17 turned around and continued his run to the village and Noca followed closely behind him. When they came into view of the village, they could see the two men standing there holding someone and they had a gun held to that person's head. There were also a lot of villagers standing in a crowd looking very disturbed and scared.

**Avure: All right, now you give us money and supplies and we'll give you this little red head back**

**Elder Tare: Please don't hurt her, she has done nothing to deserve this**

**Dole: Then give us your stuff!**

Noca sprung up when he heard the words "red head."

**Noca: That's her! They have Holline!**

**#17: Hey kid! Don't do it!**

Noca began to sprint at the criminals. Dole turned around and was instantly caught off guard by Noca punching him in the face. Dole fell to floor pretty quickly after that.

**Avure: Erm…hey Dole, you ok**

**Dole: Do I look ok you pinhead!?**

**Avure: No**

**Dole: Well why ask then you idiot? Omega will kill us if we don't get him his supplies**

**#17: Omega?**

**Dole: AHH! There's another one!**

**#17: Omega? I knew that guy, he was a close friend of Dr Gero's. At least that's what he told me and my sister**

**Avure: Erm…oh yeah…hey I remember Omega talking about how he and Dr Gero tried to create the perfect robot fighters**

**Dole: Shut up you fool!**

**#17: Robot fighter? Do you mean androids? Like me hehehe**

**Avure: Oh Crap!**

Avure dropped Holline at this point, but in fear she couldn't move in this situation, which is when Noca rushed over and she suddenly realised he was there.

**Holline: Noca is that you?! Oh my god what are you doing here?**

**Noca: Uh yeah, I'll tell you later now just follow me, let 17 deal with these guys**

**Holline: Who?**

Noca and Holline got up and moved over to the crowds of people and Holline ran straight to the elder. Noca attempted to approach the criminals again, but Holline tried to call him back.

**Holline: Hey Noca what're you doing?**

**Noca: I have to try and help him, I need to get something back from them**

**#17: Noca! You stay back with them, keep them safe, I wanna find out everything I can from these guys, this is important**

**Avure: You won't get anything from us**

**Dole: Yeah now why don't you piss off?!**

**#17: Hm thought you were gonna be polite when I have the ability to kill you with the flick of my finger**

**Avure: Erm…maybe we should go Dole**

**Dole: No! I wanna kill this guy!**

Dole aimed his SMG directly at #17 and completely unloaded the magazine. Much to the amazement of Avure, Dole, Noca and the villagers, #17 was unharmed by the weapon.

**#17: Ouch, I'm in so much pain, is it my turn yet**

**Dole: Uh…we can run now**

Avure and Dole tried to sprint past #17, but the android just stuck his arms out and took a hold of both the criminals and threw them to the ground.

**#17: Now…tell me about Omega!**

**Avure: He said he had worked with Dr Gero to create six androids, but when he decided to try and overthrow Dr Gero he was frozen and was forced to wake up after you and Android 18 betrayed Dr Gero.**

**Dole: Tell him everything why don't you!**

**#17: Wait that made no sense. Who is Omega?**

**Avure: He's an android**

**Dole: You IDIOT!**

**#17: He's…an android…but you said he helped create androids**

**Dole: He did, but he was the ultimate android. He was one of 4 ultimate androids. Omega, Alpha, Gamma and Beta. He wasn't that good with the names. He also designed androids 13, 14 and 15. 16, 17, 18 and 19 were all down to Gero**

**#17: Wait…so…Omega came before me**

"**Yes I did"**

#17 swung around to come face to face with someone about the same height as him, although he had short silver hair and was wearing a grey suit.

"**Hello brother, I'm Omega…the ultimate android"**


	5. Chapter 4: Not so Ultimate after all

Almost didn't upload this today, but here it is.

Name** + Bold** indicates speech, e.g. **Noca: Hello**

**"Bold" **indicates speech from unknown source, e.g. **"Hello People"**

**_"Bold Italics" _**indicates thoughts, e.g. **_"Darn I can't beat him"_**

_Underlined Italics _indicates a dream sequence (There will be speech and thoughts used within a dream sequence)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Not so Ultimate after all<p>

An uneasy silence filled the air around the mountains, even the space between Android 17 and Omega was silent and worrying. Noca looked at #17, then to Omega and back to #17. He wasn't sure what was going to happen here, but he sure as hell wanted to know what this self-proclaimed ultimate android had to show. Noca had only met #17 the previous night, but he was already seeing a side to the android that he didn't know existed.

**#17: Ultimate? Brother? **

**Omega: Hm shocking**

**#17: Who created you?**

**Omega: Dr Gero, he created you as well**

**#17: I know that, I was there, but I don't remember you being there**

**Omega: I wasn't, I was already stored away, damn scientist. He was scared of me**

**#17: He was scared of me, the difference with me was that I was a lot stronger than him and he didn't have a chance to stop me**

**Omega: Is that so?**

#17 wouldn't divert his gaze from Omega. There was just something that he couldn't trust about the android. Even though he didn't believe his claims about being an ultimate android, he had to be prepared for any surprise attacks.

**Omega: I was Gero's first project. I'm actually modelled after his father, but I obviously don't age, so I have always looked like this. Gero had always kept his files on me separate from all the other androids. After the failure of Android 8, who he assumed would be the first of a new breed of super powered fighters, he decided to return to me. An android that took 4 attempts to get right. I was meant to be android 9, 10, 11 or 12, but in the end he gave me a name. When he completed me, he realised that I was far too intelligent for his liking, I was as smart as him**

**#17: So is that what makes you ultimate? You're intelligent?**

**Omega: That's one of the reasons. I helped him design androids 13, 14 and 15, which then gave him the basis for Cell. After that he started work on you, 16 and 18, separately from me. He had lost his trust in me and decided to lock me away. I was in the same room as Cell, with my three brothers, who I had been secretly working on, until he found out. That was when he realised that I was a threat to him. When the underground part of the lab was destroyed, by those Z-fighters, I was freed, but at a cost, I had been regressed to a purely robot form and needed serious repairs, so I built my own lab and got to work on myself, although I never thought to continue working on my brothers, I wouldn't need them. When I found out that Cell was alive, I was shocked. I thought that he had been destroyed when the lab was, but then I saw Gero's plans. Cell was from the future. I'm sure you know the rest of that stuff, after all you were part of him for a while**

**#17: Yeah I know all of that, now that's enough out of you**

**Omega: Oh is that a threat?**

**#17: It can be, depends on what actually makes you ultimate. I'm about to find out, so be careful**

Omega started to back off a little. This made #17 smirk. Obviously this android wasn't so ultimate. He was purely big-headed and this just made #17 want to laugh. He couldn't believe how much of a fool the android turned out to be. #17 took a few steps forward and Omega a few steps back.

**#17: I thought you wanted to fight me, why are you backing away from me?**

**Omega: I'm not ready**

**#17: Well get ready then! You say you're ultimate, but you don't appear to be showing any signs of fighting skill**

**Omega: I have ultimate levels of intelligence**

**#17: Then you're a pointless creation. Intelligence ain't gonna win you this battle**

**Omega: Um…Avure…Dole?**

**Avure: Yeah boss**

**Omega: We have the supplies we need right?**

**Avure: Uh…I think so…Dole?**

**Dole: Yep we have everything we need**

**Omega: Well maybe we should head back to our cave**

**Avure: What boss?**

**Omega: Well…what I meant to say was…RUN!**

The Self-proclaimed "Ultimate" Android turned around swiftly and sprinted out of the village like a skittish cat. Avure and Dole gave one last look to each other and then to the village and decided that they best follow suit. #17 smirked as he saw the weaklings run off.

**#17: Look what happens when those guys are actually faced with a real threat**

**Noca: Well it's good that you were able to scare them away, but they still have my bag and want to go and get it back**

**#17: Well we just follow the direction they went, plus it's a dirt track and they can't fly so we just follow their tracks, he's not so ultimate after all**

**Noca: Definitely not, this will be good practise for me**

**#17: We'll head out in a bit, let's make sure everyone is safe first**

Noca was never impatient and he would ensure that he maintained his composure in this situation. People had been hurt and people were scared. Noca didn't know what precautions to make in ensuring everyone's safety. 17 wasn't really any help either. He instantly started to hover above the village and seemed to be looking in the direction of Omega and his goons.

"_**So I guess I'll deal with the people then?" Noca thought to himself**_

Noca turned to face the people and he saw that they all seemed fine and were just tidying up any mess made by the two criminals. Noca was about to approach the group until it felt like someone tackled him. He barely got a view of the person, but he did see a slight bit of red.

**Noca: Holline!**

The girl let go of Noca and stood in front of him. She seemed a little shocked whilst really happy.

**Holline: What are you doing here? Who's that?**

Noca knew who she was talking about and to be perfectly honest he didn't know who he was really. He knew he was called Android 17, but other than that, nothing. As for what he was doing there, he didn't really feel like answering that question yet, even to his best friend.

**Noca: I'll tell you about it another time…and that's Android 17…there isn't much else I can tell you**

**Holline: Well…It's so good to see you again…what has it been? A month?**

**Noca: Yeah I…**

**#17: Hey kid!**

Noca was stopped mid-sentence and he turned to face the 17.

**#17: We're gonna head out now, I got an idea of where they're headed. You can chat with your friend later!**

**Noca: Ok! Listen to me Holline, I gotta go with him, but I'll be back soon**

**Holline: You better be. And be careful**

**Noca: I'll be fine!**

Noca shouted back to his friend as he was running after 17. He didn't really want to hang around anywhere. He wanted to get on with his mission. His mother's request. He didn't want to end up stuck at this village for a long time. He wanted to find this Goku and he wanted to find out about himself. But it couldn't hurt to spend a little bit of time with a friend, besides it was Holline and she was his best friend. But right now that wasn't important. Right now he wanted to get his bag and he wanted to show Omega that he messed with the wrong person. Noca realised that it must've been instinct that made him think like that because he knew that he wasn't the toughest of fighters and he knew that it was going to be a hard task to take on all 3 of them, although 17 seemed to be strong enough for the 3 of them. Noca stopped himself from thinking for a second and he caught up with 17 as they neared a very large open cave.

**#17: This is it…their lair I guess…**

**Noca: Well…you first…**

17 looked at Noca and smirked before looking into the cave and taking one step forward. He didn't at all concerned, but then again, his face didn't seem to display many emotions, but right now he looked almost happy. Except a sinister type of happy. Maybe this was his excited face? As 17 took a few more steps in a few lights came on, revealing a tunnel all the way through.

**#17: They've been here a while**

**Noca: You can tell?**

**#17: Yes I can…look…there are no wires for any of the lights…but…**

17 put his hands up to one of the lights and pulled it out of the wall revealing a whole host of wires.

**#17: They've been hidden…**

**Noca: He did seem like the tidy type**

**#17: How so?**

**Noca: Well for example the suit he wore…was easily ironed today…no creases at all…and no mess or stains…his shoes were shiny…as if shined today as well…barely a trace of any dust on him at all…it's no wonder the wires were hidden…he has a high standard for cleanliness**

**#17: That's brilliant…how did you…?**

**Noca: Don't ask…let's just say I notice things…it's something I've been able to a while…the other kids found it weird…**

**#17: You could be a detective**

**Noca: Thanks, but I've gotta find out who I am first**

**#17: Well, based on what you said about clean…there was barely any dust…and if this is their lair…then it's a cave…it would be exceptionally dusty and dirty inside**

**Noca: Yeah…then maybe…**

**#17: The cave only appears as one on the outside…**

**Noca: They may have actually built a lair inside…**

**#17: Maybe even a lab…**

**Noca: To build more…**

**#17: Androids**

There was silence between the two.

**#17: Well we can't just…jump to conclusions…although he did say he wanted to continue his work after Gero was killed. We better be careful…come on**

17 continued on through the lit cave. Noca followed suit, but made sure to keep an eye out for anything, especially behind him. As they pressed on, the cave became significantly wider which meant that there must be some sort of room or lair hidden at the back. Noca's main aim was to get his bag back, but it appeared that 17 now had his own reasoning behind wanting to get to these guys. 17 suddenly stopped, which almost made Noca stumble over but he kept his balance.

**Noca: What is it?**

**#17: Look…the floor**

Noca didn't know what he was meant to see, but he looked down anyway. The dirt suddenly stopped and became metal.

**Noca: What?**

**#17: Looks like there's definitely a base in here…**

**Noca: Yep, what do we do?**

**#17: It doesn't seem like there would be any other exits so I think it best we just walk in calmly…they won't be expecting that…I doubt they even know we've been following them**

**Noca: Ok…you lead on**

17 nodded at Noca and he continued on. He stepped on the metal floor and much to his relief there were no sounds of footsteps, so they would remain hidden that much longer. 17 and Noca continued until they came to a corner and they could hear the voice of Omega.

**Omega: Hurry it up you two! We need things packed away, it's too dangerous staying near that android**

**Avure: But why? You could squish him sir, you're ultimate**

**Omega: Oh shut it! Haven't you realised yet, I already said I have ultimate intelligence…but none of us can beat him…but maybe Dazir can help**

**Dole: Who?**

**Omega: Just an ally of mine, but we'll need to find him first**

17 decided he had heard enough. He had no intention of letting them escape so he had no need to listen about this ally. He rounded the corner and stood in the open and signalled for Noca to stay behind the wall. No one noticed that 17 was standing there, but he now had a clear view of the room. They had been right. It was a lair of sorts and it did contain some sort of lab. It appeared that Omega had been building a new android. There was one massive android stuck in a tank full of liquid. It just reminded him of what Gero's lab had looked like. As 17 continued to look around he noticed that loads of the equipment was being capsulized and Avure and Dole were putting the capsules away in their cases. 17 had to step in now, especially if he is to get the Noca's bag back.

**#17: Hey there again**

**Omega: What the…?**

**#17: You still look scared. Are you running away from me and my friend? And who's that big thing there?**

17 pointed to the tank that contained the other android. Omega looked at the tank and then back to 17.

**Omega: He's gonna crush you and your friend…**

**#17: Well that nice, but I don't have time for it**

Omega approached the machine and started to push loads of controls.

**#17: Wait what are you doing?**

**Omega: Just setting a time limit for my android to kill you. How does 1 minute sound?**

**Dole: Uh…sir? Are you sure that will be enough time?**

**Omega: Of course it will…**

**#17: What is it? What's the time limit for?**

**Omega: A self-destruct sequence**

#17 looked to where Noca was and motioned for him to get the bag. Noca ran out from behind the wall and looked around the room. As soon as Omega saw Noca he slammed his hand down on the controls causing the sequence to start and the android to wake up.

**Omega: YES! DELTA IS AWAKE! HAHA**

**Computer: Problem with Android Delta, master Omega. He is not at full strength. This fight is meaningless master. Are you sure you want to proceed?**

**Omega: Of course now start the countdown and open the tank**

**Computer: Yes Sir**

The tank opened up and the large android fell out. He fell to the floor covered in a weird green liquid. 17 backed a way just a little whilst Noca stopped what he was doing and looked to Delta sitting on the floor.

"**Countdown Initiated. 1 minute remaining"**

**Omega: Delta! Quickly deal with them!**

Delta stood up and scanned the area finding 17 standing in front of him. He responded to his command with a simple grunt.

"**55 Seconds"**

**Omega: Delta find us when you are done here!**

Another grunt response.

"**50 Seconds"**

Delta ran for 17 who just jumped over him and kicked him back into the wall stalling the android. 17 then proceeded onto Omega until he was grabbed from behind by Delta.

"**45 Seconds"**

Omega looked at his soldier smiled and ran after Dole and Avure who had already left with everything they needed. 17 and Delta continued to fight whilst Noca was still looking for his bag. He just inwardly hoped that the others hadn't taken it. After all the look Noca kept on the bag was a Saiyan design and they wouldn't have had the time to open it. He hoped they would've just discarded it.

"**40 Seconds"**

Delta had 17 in a tight grip, but 17 managed to break out of it and kick Delta into the wall. He then proceeded to throw an energy blast at him, but it appeared to do nothing, but push him back.

**#17: Shit! Not enough power in that**

"**35 Seconds"**

**#17: Oh you're kidding! Noca hurry it ok!**

**Noca: I can't find it**

**#17: Hurry!**

**Noca: I'm trying**

"**30 Seconds"**

Noca was frantically looking around now, whilst #17 began to make it towards the exit. He quickly threw a bigger Ki blast at Delta and that threw him back into the wall again. #17 then ran back up the tunnel but not before shouting a command back to his Saiyan friend.

**#17: Noca! You have less than 30 seconds! Hurry it up!**

**Noca: I can't find my…**

Noca stopped when he saw it sitting in a corner, it looked untouched. Maybe they just stole it to be annoying then. Noca ran for the bag and swung it round onto his back.

"**20 Seconds"**

Noca began to run to the exit now, but as he did there was a massive blast that struck the ceiling above him and a lot of rock and dirt came falling down. Noca swung around and noticed that the Ki had come from Delta, who was now towering above Noca.

"**15 Seconds"**

Noca didn't know what to do, but the threatening situation, the anger he had inside him and the fact that he may die all blended together with his Saiyan instinct and this awakened something inside. Noca looked at the android with fire in his eyes and he instantaneously jumped up to him and kicked him back to the wall and shot a huge Ki attack at the not so complete android.

"**10"**

Noca had to leave.

"**9"**

He ran for the exit.

"**8"**

There was too much debris in the way.

"**7"**

There was no way out.

"**6"**

Was this really how he would die?

"**5"**

No! Of course it wasn't.

"**4"**

Noca took a few steps back and looked at the exit.

"**3"**

He would need to be very quick, but no problem his instinct was still in control.

"**2"**

He powered up and made a run for it.

"**1"**

He just managed to reach the debris and….

"**Zero"**

BOOM!

The entire cave exploded with a thunderous roar that surely everyone in the village would've heard. #17 had just managed to get to a safe distance. He looked around hoping to see Noca, but he was nowhere to be seen. #17 fell against a rock and he felt ashamed that he brought the kid into that situation. #17 stood up to walk back to the village when he saw the shadow of something walking out of the fire of the destroyed cave and lab. It couldn't be. It was. Noca! #17 ran over to him as he saw the quarter-Saiyan fall to the floor unconscious. How did he survive was the only question that was on #17's mind. But he was a Saiyan after all. #17 picked him up and noticed he had the bag and he smiled at one part of their success, but frowned at the thought of their other failure. Omega got away and that definitely wasn't the last we would be seeing of him.

Up on the mountain three figures stood over the wreckage watching as the android marched away with the boy. A small boy, one that didn't look so strong, but there was an immense amount of power coming from the cave just then, but surely it wasn't him. That was when Omega spotted it. Something he had learned about through Dr Gero. Only people of a certain race were born like that. With…a tail. Noca was a Saiyan and it appeared that this was something to please Omega. He was a **young Saiyan.**

**Omega: We must find Dazir immediately. That boy is worth an awful lot to me…an awful lot**

**Avure: Are you sure?**

**Omega: Positive**

**Dole: We better listen Avure no come on let's get to our next base!**

Avure and Dole stumbled off as Omega remained there to watch the Saiyan be taken back to the village.

#17 carried Noca back to the village where a lot of people seemed to be waiting to see what had happened with the two unknown people that saved their village. Holline was at the front of the group and seemed to be the most eager to find out what had happened. When she saw #17 carrying someone she instantly started to get worried and frightened. She started running over to him straight away and she saw that Noca was unconscious in #17's arms.

**Holline: Oh my! Noca…**

**#17: He's fine…he just needs rest…point me somewhere I can put him…**

Holline started walking through the village towards a house. #17 followed her slowly. He looked down at Noca and started to wonder what had happened in the cave when he got out. #17 and Holline had got inside the house he was directed to a bedroom and he lay Noca on the bed. He walked out afterwards and went straight for the door.

**Holline: Are you leaving?**

**#17: I'm done here. I saved your village and I helped Noca get his bag back. I gotta go find more about this Omega**

**Holline: Well it's not gonna be nice for Noca to wake up and you be gone**

**Noca: It's fine…He helped me, he helped us all. I understand 17, I know you need to find out more about Omega and I must say that I want to know more, but I know you want to do this alone**

**#17: I don't think there would be problem with your help, but you have to make your way to West City and you have a lot of training to do, you'd be better alone**

**Noca: Well I know you'll keep an eye on me**

#17 smirked at Noca and then he left the house and flew away.

"_**There's something about you Noca, something that's worth finding out. Good luck with learning about your Saiyan power and roots. You'll see me soon. Besides you'll never make it to West City alone" These were #17's final thoughts as he flew away.**_

Noca and Holline watched as he left and then Noca turned back inside and looked at the clock. It was 2pm and Noca thought it be best he stayed in the village the rest of the day and set off first thing in the morning.

**Noca: Holline, I'm gonna stay here for a night…I'll be off out tomorrow**

**Holline: Where?**

**Noca: I'm not sure it's time to tell you**

Holline gave her friend a quick hug and Noca felt comfort with her. She let go and walked off to help some of the others in the village. Noca watched her quickly went inside to look in his bag. Everything was there the Gi, a photograph of him and his mother, a photo of his grandfather and the good luck charm. It glowed with a bright gold orange, but Noca didn't understand it. He ignored it and walked off out into the village to help. This would certainly make him feel comfortable with life, but tomorrow would be different. He would be back out off on his adventure. But for now, I think it's time we pop in to see the Z-fighters.


	6. Chapter 5: An Ordinary Day Out

My overall view count for this story was stuck on 199 and I did want to wait for it to get to 200, but I also wanted to upload this chapter tonight. Quite a poor chapter in my opinion, I just felt that I needed to progress with Pan and the Z-fighters a bit more.

Thanks for my first review, I do have big plans for the Androids later in the series, this is just an introduction to them.

Enjoy.

Name** + Bold** indicates speech, e.g. **Noca: Hello**

**"Bold" **indicates speech from unknown source, e.g. **"Hello People"**

**_"Bold Italics" _**indicates thoughts, e.g. **_"Darn I can't beat him"_**

_Underlined Italics _indicates a dream sequence (There will be speech and thoughts used within a dream sequence)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: An Ordinary Day Out<p>

"**Wake up, Pan!"**

The wonderful sound that woke Pan from her great sleep came from the mouth of an annoying beast. At least that's what Pan thought about that person when it was the morning. That person was Gohan. His voice was always a great one for carrying through the house and straight to the ears of the young Quarter Saiyan when she was getting her beauty sleep. It was even worse today because she didn't even want to get up and go to school. This was all due to the problems that she had at school the previous day. She was dreading seeing any of her teachers or Chloe and her friends. One good thing is that she would get to see Bra again.

"_**Oh shit Bra!"**_ Pan thought when she remembered how her school day had ended. She flew out of the school and completely forgot to ring Bra again. _**"Oops"**_

**Gohan: PAN! Are you up!?**

Pan rolled out of her bed and slumped towards the door and pulled it open.

**Pan: Yes I'm up now quit YELLING!**

The next thing she heard was somewhat comforting. She heard her father laughing as he went outside and flew off to work. Pan smiled to herself. She loved her family and she knew what to expect in the mornings. She looked back to her bed and the next thoughts that ran through her head were of more sleep.

**Pan: No I can't, I gotta get ready, besides it's…**

Pan looked at the clock and saw that she had more sleep than the previous day.

**Pan: 7:30, I have half an hour…**

The next 15 minutes were normal for Pan. Get showered, dressed, little bit of make-up and then downstairs. Pan made one alteration to the outfit she wore the previous day. Today she wore a yellow blouse instead. When she made her way downstairs she saw her mother sitting there reading something on her laptop.

**Pan: What ya doing Mom?**

**Videl: Huh? Oh I'm just reading up some news…apparently a village in the southern mountain range was set on fire…some investigative reporter saw it…**

**Pan: Oh wow…hey I felt an energy from that direction yesterday…I think it was when I was on my way home from the lookout**

**Videl: Hm…I didn't feel anything…and by the looks of things neither did your father**

**Pan: Oh, that's weird then…well…it's probably nothing…anyway I'm gonna go Bra's now…I got half an hour so I'm gonna get something to eat there**

**Videl: Ok Pan. Have a good day and don't attack anyone today**

Pan was halfway out the door and then turned around to give her mother a look that said don't worry. Videl smiled at her daughter and went back to her laptop. Pan flew out the front door and made her way towards West City.

The girls were very quick at Capsule Corp. and made sure they were at school on time today. They made their way to the front gate, but Pan stopped before walking in because she saw the Principal standing with a teacher near the entrance. They were talking about something, probably nothing related to Pan, but the young Saiyan didn't really want to talk to them nevertheless. Pan walked towards a group of people and managed to walk with them passed the teachers. She split from the group straight away and went to her lesson. Bra just sighed and calmly walked through.

**Bra: You do realise they'll just pull you out of lesson if they want you**

**Pan: I know, but I can't be bothered with it at the moment**

**Bra: Fair enough**

The girls walked into the school and up to their lockers. Pan opened hers and grabbed her books, but whilst doing so she made sure that he senses were calmed and she was looking around her at the same time trying to determine if Chloe and her friends were nearby. They were, but they weren't too close. Pan turned around and saw they were looking at her. She got a good look at Chloe and saw that she had a massive black eye. Pan smirked to herself. She felt the girl had deserved what she got. Pan and Bra soon made their way to the first lesson of the day.

Long. Boring. Those two words described the first lesson of the day. The next couple of lessons were no different, but soon enough it was lunch time and Pan was at her locker again getting her lunch. This time she was keeping an eye out trying to make sure none of her teachers walked by trying to talk to her. She grabbed the lunch that her mother had made her and she and Bra went to walk outside to eat. On the way down the hall they were stopped by someone that they had seen around quite a lot, but had never really spoken to him.

**Pan: May I help you? **

**Bra: Pan don't be rude, this is Nathan**

**Pan: Do you know everyone? I don't care who he is, I'm not in the mood**

**Nathan: You misunderstand. You think I'm gonna ask you out, but don't worry I'm not, and I'm not asking you out either, sorry**

**Bra: That's fine hehe**

**Pan: What do you want then?**

**Nathan: Well I only found out today who you are…mainly cos I told my mom about what happened yesterday and she knew you**

**Pan: Huh?**

**Nathan: Is your mother Videl?**

**Pan: Yeah**

**Nathan: Great, my mother is Erasa…**

**Pan: What? Oh wow, you're Erasa's son…wow. How is she?**

**Nathan: She's great…she's actually meeting with your mom today**

**Pan: Oh…didn't know that**

**Nathan: Yeah at least that's what mom told me this morning…anyway I'll let you get to your lunch…oh and my sister is a year younger than you two, her name is Kiera**

**Pan: Ok awesome seeya**

**Nathan: Bye**

**Bra: Well he's friendly**

Pan barely heard what Bra had said as something just shot through her senses.

"_**There it is again. Not as high as before, but still…"**_ She thought to herself as she felt that same energy from the previous day. Should she tell Bra about it? She would probably be interested after all.

**Bra: What is it?**

**Pan: Huh? Oh…just something…strange**

**Bra: Ooh strange. What is it?**

**Pan: A power level…angry…but…sweet and…caring**

**Bra: What do you mean?**

**Bra: There's a power level I can feel…I felt it yesterday, but it was only brief and not too high, but it was higher than mine…but the anger…and…the sadness…I just felt connected to it somehow…as if it was…grandpa?**

**Bra: Wow…weird**

**Pan: I know**

**Bra: Well…there's nothing we can do about it**

**Pan: Hm**

Pan then spent the whole of her next lesson wondering about that power level she had felt. She couldn't feel it now, but she still knew the feeling and she was sure that she would feel it again, but she didn't know if she wanted to. She was developing an emotional connection with someone nowhere near her and that scared her. She was looking out of her window which ironically face south and she knew that was the direction that the energy was coming from. She wanted to find it, but then something inside her told her to forget it. She looked away from the window and to the clock. It was almost three.

"_**Well that went quick"**_

When the end of the day came the girls were on their way down the path that led to the outskirts of Satan city, when Pan's phone started ringing. She picked it up and saw it was her mother.

**Pan: Hi Mom**

**Videl: Hello Pan, Where are you?**

**Pan: Just left school, why?**

**Videl: Are you still in Satan City?**

**Pan: Yeah, why?**

**Videl: I'm with Erasa and her daughter and was wondering if you wanted to come with us**

**Pan: I guess I could, can Bra come as well**

**Videl: Yeah sure**

**Pan: Oh cool…where are you?**

**Videl: Outside the Shopping Centre**

**Pan: Ok see you soon**

Pan hung up and the two girls started walking towards the shopping centre. Bra was talking about something that she saw on TV the previous night whilst Pan was thinking about the power level. She was still shocked about it and she wanted to know who it belonged to and if they were a threat. She didn't really want to dwell on it too much, but it was hard considering that she kept feeling the power and random times. When she reached her mother she instantly recognised the woman standing next to her.

**Pan: Erasa it's great to see you again**

**Erasa: You too Pan, it's been far too long**

**Pan: I've actually really missed seeing you as much as we used to. What have you been up to?**

**Erasa: Well as I was telling your mother I moved north with my husband and me and your mother just grew apart, but I'm moving back down here**

**Bra: But don't your children go to school here?**

**Erasa: Oh yeah they do, they both started last year and they've been staying with my mother for the time**

**Pan: We met Nathan today**

**Erasa: Oh did you? That's nice, Kiera has already gone inside she said she'd be in the first shoe shop**

**Videl: You girls go find her whilst Erasa and I catch up**

**Pan: Ok mom**

Pan and Bra walked away from the two women and went inside the shopping centre to try and find Kiera. One problem was they didn't even know what she looked like, but it didn't take long for them to find out. In one of the shoe shops was a girl, a little shorter than Pan, trying on some shoes and there was something else very distinctive about her, the bright blonde hair.

**Pan: Hey! You must be Kiera**

**Kiera: I am…you're Pan right?**

**Pan: Yep. It's nice to meet you**

**Kiera: Yeah you too**

**Bra: I'm Bra**

**Kiera: Yeah I know your name, I recognise you from school…and sometimes the news, your Bulma Brief's' daughter aren't you?**

**Bra: Yeah I am, of course you would know that, everyone knows that**

**Kiera: Haha, what's that like, must be annoying sometimes**

**Bra: A little, but I like to hang around with Pan a lot, makes me feel normal**

**Kiera: That's what my mom said about your mom Pan**

Pan seemed to be zoned out and was staring in a random direction. Well random to everyone else, to Pan she knew she was staring south.

**Kiera: Uh…Pan?**

Still no response. She was far too concentrated. She couldn't really feel the power, she just knew it was there.

**Bra: Pan!**

**Pan: Huh? What? Sorry…I was just…**

**Bra: Again?**

**Pan: What?**

**Bra: Was it the mysterious power?**

**Pan: Oh…yeah…kinda…I'm so sorry Kiera, what were you saying?**

**Kiera: I was just saying your mom used to hang around with my mom so much because it made her feel normal, she wanted to move out of the spotlight that her father had created**

**Pan: Oh, yeah she said about that. I guess it must be frustrating knowing that everyone knows who you are because of your parents. I mean it's not so bad for me cos we live so far out now, but we do hang out a Capsule Corp. with Bulma a lot and then my father was the Great Saiyaman all those years ago**

**Kiera: Oh yeah, haha my mom said that**

The girls laughed together about how ridiculous that outfit looked. They proceeded to talk about clothes, which was a conversation Pan would stray from, but she tried to maintain her concentration because she didn't want to dwell on the thoughts of that power.

The rest of the day passed by rapidly and soon enough Videl, Pan and Bra were all saying bye to Erasa and Kiera. Pan had enjoyed seeing Erasa again after so long and was glad that she had made a new friend. She was also glad that nothing had really come up at school about what had happened with Chloe, so Pan had a very easy day. One problem was the continued plague on her senses. She was still confused and worried about the power, but she felt like she shouldn't be. She felt that she should just carry on as normal. When Pan got home she had her dinner, got any home work completed and went to bed. She lay awake for a long time, but as she started to drift asleep she felt something. It was sudden and shocking and it sent fear, rage and sadness straight through Pan's heart.

**Pan: What on Earth was that?**

Pan jumped out of bed, scared and confused. She ran to her window and looked out.

**Pan: What has happened to you? Where are you? **

"_**Who are you?"**_


	7. Chapter 6: Shocking Exit

Nothing really to say on this chapter except that my Prologue has now reached 100 views and I'm quite proud, even if people didn't like it haha. Well enjoy this short chapter. Nothing interesting really happens here except for the first dream sequence. If I'm not mistaken this happens at the same time that the last chapter ended.

Name** + Bold** indicates speech, e.g. **Noca: Hello**

**"Bold" **indicates speech from unknown source, e.g. **"Hello People"**

**_"Bold Italics" _**indicates thoughts, e.g. **_"Darn I can't beat him"_**

_Underlined Italics _indicates a dream sequence (There will be speech and thoughts used within a dream sequence)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Shocking Exit<p>

Noca was in bed. He had slept in the same room as Holline that night, but it wasn't really weird for him. They were practically best friends and Noca had spent many nights in the same room as her. In the winter he had even shared a bed with her. This caused Holline's Grandfather to believe that they were in a relationship, but Holline always said they were too young for that, but she would also always back her point up by saying she thought of Noca as a brother. Noca agreed with these thoughts. She was like a sister. She was the closest thing he had to one. Holline had also tried to set Noca up with one of her friends once before as well. Tonight was very warm so Noca was sleeping in his sleeping bag on the floor whilst Holline was in her bed. But that took an awful lot of arguing. Holline insisted he sleep in the bed, but Noca was "stubborn" as Holline would say. He wasn't going to let her sleep on the floor, which is what she suggested. He may be a guest, but he had to get used to it. He would be sleeping outside an awful lot in the coming weeks…months even.

The rest of Noca's first day on his travels was a calm one for him. Mainly because he was still in the second village he had made it to. He had helped out with all the people and their crops, but this was like a second nature to him. He was used to helping out a lot as that's what he would do in his own village. He managed to get an early night and then he would be sure to get on with the rest of his journey as soon as possible. He went to bed at 8:30pm so he was planning to get up at about 6am although he was hoping to leave the village by 8am. The night wasn't going to be peaceful though. Something was gonna happen. Something that would scare him and anger him at the same time.

_Noca was walking through his village. It was normal and no damage had been caused. Even his home was still there. It was strange. He didn't know what he should feel. He was far too confused and it just masked all the other emotions he could be feeling in this position. Anger, Sadness, even Happiness was a possible emotion at this moment in time. He was in his village and everything seemed ok. Noca continued to walk through the village hoping to find something that would explain to him what was happening. He walked closer towards his house and came up to the front door. He stalled before reaching for the doorknob. He wasn't sure what he would see when he walked in. He wanted to see his mother and if this was one of the only ways then he would use the situation to his advantage. He turned the door handle and walked in. He moved through the house looking around for his mother, but no one was around._

**_Noca: Mom?_**

_There was no answer and this just served to confuse him just that much more. Why was he here? Was there any sort of purpose or reason behind him being back at his home? He walked back outside into the village and began to call around for his mother, but still she was nowhere to be found. Noca eventually sat down on a bench. He just didn't know what he should do. He knew it was a dream and all he wanted to do was wake up. What was the point of being here just so he could feel more pain? That was when something else happened. Suddenly there was a flash of red and everything changed. Black clouds started to fill the skies and the sun was completely blocked out. Noca stood up and started to look around again. It took him a while to notice that there were fires starting again. Noca tried running to the village centre to try and help people. Suddenly there was an explosive sound and then the entire village was engulfed in the flames and the only thing left that was anything to do with the village was the ground. People were running around screaming, but something strange was happening. The flames were all beginning to close in on Noca and as the flames passed the people they were consumed by the fire and dissolved into the atmosphere. The flames only stopped once they had consumed all the people and left a small amount of area around Noca. He didn't know what to do and was scared about what he should be doing. Suddenly there was a booming voice that vibrated through Noca's head._

**_"YOU'RE GOING TO FAIL! EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT IS GOING TO PERISH IN FIRE!"_**

**_Noca: Who are you?!_**

**_"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO I AM! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I'LL COME INTO YOUR LIFE WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT!"_**

**_Noca: Why is this happening to me?_**

**_"YOU STRUGGLE TO SEE THAT THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE ARE GOING TO DIE!"_**

**_Noca: Who's left? You've already killed my mother, there is no one left_**

**_"NO ONE, NOT EVEN HOLLINE?"_**

**_Noca: Show yourself to me! NOW!_**

**_"HAHAHA! I WON'T SHOW YOU WHO I AM! BUT OTHER PEOPLE WILL COME INTO YOUR LIFE TO TRY AND KILL YOU AND THEM! PEOPLE LIKE THIS…_**

_Just then Omega stepped out of the flames. Soon after someone else stepped out. Someone shorter, but there was a difference with this one. He was shadowed. There was also a huge being that appeared out of the flames. He was also shadowed. One last being stepped forward. He was of an average height, but also shadowed. Noca tried to determine who the voice could belong to, but it seemed it would most likely belong to the larger being._

**_"GOOD LUCK! YOU'LL BE NEEDING IT!"_**

**_Noca: Wait! What has Omega got to do with this? _**

_The voice didn't answer back, it just ignored Noca and the beings all disappeared._

**_Noca: HEY! COME BACK!_**

_None of the flames vanished so did this mean that the dream was not over. The flames continued to close in and they completely engulfed Noca. There was soon another voice._

**_"Noca"_**

**_Noca: Uh? Who are you?_**

_The voice was softer and nicer than the others, but it seemed sad._

**_"Noca, it's me"_**

**_Noca: Mom? Really?_**

**_Emna: Yes it's me. Why Noca?_**

**_Noca: What?_**

**_Emna: Why did you let me die?_**

**_Noca: What? I didn't…I…I tried to save you…_**

**_Emna: You were always going to fail…you're failing right now…you're wasting time…I told you to do something, but you're stalling and spending your time hanging around with your little friend_**

**_Noca: Mom…please don't be like this…I love you…please stop this…why is this happening?_**

_Noca was losing himself and started crying again. He didn't know why his mother was talking to him like this, but he had nothing else to do. He screamed out for his mother, but there was no response. The flames suddenly vanished and there was nothing, but darkness._

Suddenly Noca jumped out of bed and woke up. He screamed out in fear and anger and it woke Holline up as well. Noca felt his anger swelling inside of him. He was sweating heavily and he was terrified of his future. Holline had woken up by now as well.

**Holline: Noca, what's wrong?**

Holline jumped out of her bed and dropped onto the floor and faced Noca. She saw the tears in his eyes.

**Noca: I…I had a nightmare…and I…I saw my mother…she was trying to convince me I had failed her…**

**Holline: What do you mean? How could you have failed her?**

**Noca: I…uh…I haven't told you everything that's happened…**

**Holline: Tell me**

Noca was still seething with anger and he found it terribly difficult to calm down. Holline looked into his eyes and saw a flash of teal, but just passed it off as some sort of Saiyan thing, considering she knew as much as Noca did about the Saiyans.

**Noca: Um…ok…I really think I should**

**Holline: Please…tell me**

Holline pulled Noca up on to her bed and they both sat there cross legged, but Noca was looking down. He had managed to calm down somewhat. Holline put her arm around him and lay her head on his shoulder. Noca was struggling to contain his tears, but he didn't want to keep crying. He had to learn to move on. Yes it was only 2 days ago, but he had a task to get on with. Noca looked to the clock. 11:50pm.

**Noca: I…I was out one day. Well two days ago. I was out running a few errands for the village. I was on my way home and…**

Noca continued to tell the story leading up to entering his home. Holline was listening so intently. She had never heard a story from him that was so scary. It was only scary to her because it had actually happened to him. He never lied about these things.

**Noca: She told me to leave her…she told me to go and find someone called Goku…she wouldn't let me save her…she…she…she died Holline…**

Holline gasped when Noca stopped to recompose himself. He was in tears once more and it was definitely hard for him to think about what happened.

**Noca: She died and it's all my fault…she was right in my dream…I failed her…I failed everyone…**

Holline moved over to Noca and took him into a tight hug and she knew she was close to crying just as he was.

**Holline: Noca…how have you failed? What have you done wrong to have even remotely failed? Listen to me…she made the decision and she has already envision big things for you…if she wants you to find this Goku then you should accept that this is what you are meant to do**

**Noca: It's hard Holline…I can't accept that she's actually gone…plus I don't know much about this Goku…I mean I've heard stories about him, but other than that I only know where the best place to find him is…West City…**

**Holline: Wait! Is that where you're going then…is that why you're here…you're on your way to find Goku?**

**Noca: Yes I am…this is my journey…**

**Holline: So…you're leaving in the morning**

**Noca: Yep**

**Holline: Then I'm coming with you!**

**Noca: No you're not…you have your life here…I need to do this alone**

**Holline: Why?**

**Noca: What?**

**Holline: Why? Why do you need to do this alone? Accept that I want to help you. Accept that I am probably one of the only people who can actually accompany you through this**

**Noca: I'm sure…I'm sure you would be helpful, but I won't be able to get you back here**

**Holline: Listen it's nearly 1, let's get some more sleep and we'll talk more in the morning**

**Noca: Ok…whatever…but I'm not changing my mind**

**Holline: I'll make you**

Noca and Holline both went to sleep fairly quickly and it also felt like they were waking up as equally quickly. Surprisingly, Holline was up before Noca. So when Noca opened his eyes and saw that Holline was getting loads of things together and deciding what to put in her bag and what not to. Noca knew exactly what was happening. She really did want to go with him. Noca sat up in his sleeping bag and just watched Holline getting things ready. She stopped to look at him and gave him a questioning look.

**Holline: What? Thinking of a reason for me not to come?**

**Noca: Did I say anything?**

**Holline: No, but the look on your face…its concern**

**Noca: You really wanna come with me don't you?**

**Holline: Of course, I don't want you to be alone**

Noca stood up and walked to his clothes. He sorted them out and tried to find something suitable to wear. He remembered the Gi that he had packed, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to wear it yet. If it got at all damaged then he would feel very guilty. Noca in the end just pulled out a long-sleeved blue top and some jogging bottoms.

Once Noca was ready he decided to head out to try and track a route ahead. He walked right to the village exit, but was stopped very rapidly by Holline running up behind him.

**Holline: Hey where are you going?!**

**Noca: I'm just scouting a route…I need to know which way I'm gonna go**

**Holline: How do I know you're not gonna run off away from me and try to leave on your own**

**Noca: Cos I won't…look I'll even give you my bag…you know I won't go anywhere without that**

Noca handed his bag to Holline and she gave him a very big smile. Noca then turned around and began to walk away towards the exit once more. Holline stood there for a few seconds before becoming slightly confused.

**Holline: Wait a minute…are you letting me come with you?**

**Noca: Huh? I don't know where you got that from**

**Holline: Don't mess with me!**

**Noca: Hahaha…I'm not messing with you…**

**Holline: Tell me! Are you letting me come with you?**

**Noca: Yes ok…maybe…just for a little bit…a few days…a month tops…**

**Holline: That's as good as anything**

Holline gave him one more massive smile before running up to him and giving him a big hug.

**Holline: Thank you! I really can't wait!**

**Noca: I'll tell you more about it, it's not going to be as fun as you think you know?**

**Holline: I like to think about it in that way, but I guess you're right**

Noca walked out of the village and continued away from the village. He made it to a big hill and walked to the top of it and looked down over the routes. He was lucky that he had managed to grab a compass back in the village cos then he was able to see which way was west. After Noca had found the route he wanted he wandered back to the village and as he arrived he noticed that Holline was standing there with the village elder, who was also her grandfather.

**Elder: So, I understand you are going to be leaving today**

**Noca: Yep, hopefully within the next hour**

**Elder: Holline told me that she is going with you**

**Noca: Yeah she is, but I would rather she didn't, but I promise you I'll protect her to the best of my ability**

**Elder: I trust you Noca, you have martial arts in you genes, you just need to learn more about how to fight, that way you will be safer and so will she**

**Noca: Trust me, that's definitely something I'm gonna do**

**Elder: Well, the next town is quite close by, but it would most probably take the rest of the day to get there**

**Noca: Ok thank you, we better get moving Holline, if you're ready that is**

**Holline: Of course I'm ready! Come on let's go!**

Holline ran back to her house and within minutes emerged with her backpack on her shoulders and she was also carrying Noca's bag for him. She brought the bag to him and the two of them decided that they move on. Noca had acquired an ally to take with him on his journey now and ally who was his best friend. He promised that he'd be there to protect her, but he didn't have the best skill at this time, but surely in time he would have. He was on his way to becoming a strong warrior and he was doing it with the help of a friend, but things won't always be good, there will be enemies and they will try to stop him.


	8. Chapter 7: The First Fight

New Chapter! Enjoy.

Name** + Bold** indicates speech, e.g. **Noca: Hello**

**"Bold" **indicates speech from unknown source, e.g. **"Hello People"**

**_"Bold Italics" _**indicates thoughts, e.g. **_"Darn I can't beat him"_**

_Underlined Italics _indicates a dream sequence (There will be speech and thoughts used within a dream sequence)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The First Fight<p>

September wasn't the best month to start a journey. Only for two reasons though, it was one of the hottest times of the year in the beginning of the month and then it started to get colder at the end of the month and all the walking that he and Holline were doing wasn't easy on them both. Something about having Holline with him made Noca feel happy and frustrated at the same time. She was great company to have, but she did like to talk an awful lot. Luckily nothing that came out of her mouth was a complaint except for the weather, but that was understandable.

**Holline: This walk is taking too long…**

**Noca: You do realise we're walking all the way to West City, if you don't wanna do this you can always walk back home**

**Holline: That's mean**

**Noca: I'm kidding, but you need to understand that you wanted this, you wanted to come with me**

**Holline: I know…but it's just so tiring…**

Holline complaints continued until she spotted something before Noca did. It was nearly 5:30pm and the duo had finally made it to the next town.

**Holline: Hey! Look we're there! We made it!**

**Noca: Finally! Are you gonna stop complaining now?**

**Holline: Maybe…it depends on where we end up staying**

Noca ignored her last comment and he continued walking towards the town. It was more advanced than their respective villages, but not by much although it seemed that people had a good understanding of Capsule technology. It seemed to be richer and more of a tourist place so that was why Noca seemed quite surprised by it all.

**Noca: This place is nothing like our villages is it?**

**Holline: No it certainly isn't…hey is that a capsule**

She ran up to a Capsule Corp. licensed market stall and looked at all the capsules. The clerk smiled at her.

**Clerk: Yes they certainly are little girl. I work for Capsule Corp. and we have all been trying to spread the good word of capsules to some of the poorer parts of the world. This is an entire town owned by Capsule Corp. All these homes are permanent now, but they were once all Capsule houses**

**Holline: Can you tell me about all these different capsules…I've only seen them on TV**

**Clerk: Of course, I'm happy to help you**

The clerk went on to explain all about capsules to the young girl whilst Noca began to look about a bit more. He was frankly uninterested by it all. He started to look around at all the different shops. There was certainly a lot better technology here. He continued down the road and soon stumbled across something he definitely found interesting. It was a building with quite a traditional and classic design. Its design seemed very similar to the buildings in Noca's village. On the outside there was a sign that had some sort of importance on. Omar's Fighting Dojo.

**Noca: A fighting dojo?**

**Omar: Yes. The only one in the town**

**Noca: Oh…**

Noca looked at what the guy was wearing. It was a white training Gi with a black belt. This was either some sort of teacher at the Dojo or Omar himself. He was probably in his mid-30s so he must be Omar.

**Noca: Are you Omar?**

**Omar: I am, yes. And you are?**

**Noca: My name is Noca. Is this your fighting dojo then?**

**Omar: Yes it is, I started it up years ago now. You should come along to it one day. You seem like the fighting type, but let me point out to you…the people around here aren't used to seeing tails on people**

**Noca: Huh?**

Noca had completely forgotten that his tail was an only Saiyan thing. He then started to wrap it around his waist.

**Omar: Hm, that seems to hide it**

**Noca: Why aren't you surprised?**

**Omar: I've seen a lot of strange things in my time, and someone with a tail...I'm sure I've seen that**

**Noca: Ok…do you know where?**

**Omar: When I was a lot younger…I think**

**Noca: Well thanks for the offer of coming to your class, but I just don't think I have the time**

**Omar: Well that's ok, it was nice to meet you**

Noca started to walk away and was looking over to where Holline was and she was still going through all the different Capsules with the clerk. Noca then started to think of something else that could be helpful for his progression as a fighter. He had managed to use his Saiyan instinct to fight Delta and escape the cave, but he could take Omar up on his offer and learn more about himself.

**Noca: Actually…I wanna suggest something**

**Omar: Ok, go ahead**

**Noca: I'm actually trying to become a very strong fighter, but I know who will be training me, I just want to have some practise before I get to them…so what I'm suggesting is that we…**

**Omar: Have a fight?**

**Noca: Huh? Yeah of course, I want to fight you, but not properly**

**Omar: So a spar then**

**Noca: Yeah, I guess, but I don't really have any experience**

**Omar: Then this will be good for you, come by in a few hours and I'll be ready for you, I'll just get my classes out of the way first**

**Noca: Thank you so much**

**Omar: Not a problem**

Omar walked inside the building and Noca returned to Holline at the Capsule Corp. stand. She was just finishing up talking to the clerk when Noca had shown up. Noca and Holline walked off to a nearby restaurant. They sat down outside the restaurant and started talking.

**Holline: Capsules are so awesome! Did you know they even fit entire spaceships in Capsules?**

**Noca: Really?**

**Holline: Well kinda, but they don't have any spaceships on the market**

**Noca: You really seem excited about this don't you?**

**Holline: Well it's so awesome. I love these things**

**Noca: You don't even have any**

**Holline: Actually he gave me one for free…it's apparently some sort of food capsule. I told him we were on a journey and he gave me this capsule that's used for storing food**

**Noca: Wow, that can actually be pretty useful for us, but where are we gonna get food, we don't even have any money**

**Holline: I guess not, except…**

**Noca: Except what?**

**Holline: My grandfather gave me some money that should last us a month if we budget**

**Noca: Oh…well then I guess that's good…but do you know how to budget?**

**Holline: Yes and I have budgeted for us, we'll be fine**

**Noca: Ok, I don't wanna ask any questions, I'm a bit nervous**

**Holline: About?**

**Noca: Well I've got a practise fight with the guy who runs the nearby dojo**

**Holline: Ah cool, hey can I watch?**

**Noca: Of course, but I might lose**

**Holline: Oh well**

Noca and Holline sat outside the restaurant and ordered themselves sandwiches to eat and had a class of water each. Noca wasn't satisfied with his sandwich, but this was honestly the first time that his Saiyan hunger had ever kicked in. When it was 8pm Noca was gonna head over to the Dojo, until…

**Omar: Oh hey Noca, there you are, I just wanted to tell you that I need you to come back tomorrow, I've got some late classes today that I forgot about, so you come by then and I'll be ready for you, but don't forget to do your warmups, wouldn't want to pull a muscle now**

**Noca: Oh ok, thanks Omar, I'll come by at about 11 if that's ok**

**Omar: Yep that's fine**

**Noca: Ok see ya then**

Omar smiled and walked off back to his dojo. So his fight would be taking place tomorrow now. Oh well. That meant he was going to get plenty of rest before he had to fight against Omar. He was getting excited now. That night Noca and Holline decided to camp just outside the town as they wanted to try and get used to staying out if it was something they were gonna do regularly.

**Holline: Well, goodnight Noca, and good luck tomorrow…oh and I hope you don't have any more nightmares**

**Noca: Thanks Holline, you have a good sleep too**

Noca and Holline both went to sleep quickly, but unaware that someone was watching over them.

It was #17.

**#17: So you're not travelling alone then and you got yourself some practise…good luck…you don't need my help then…at least for now**

The next morning Noca and Holline got up and made their way straight to the dojo. Upon their arrival they asked Omar if they were allowed to use the showers. Obviously Omar said yes and then showed them to the changing rooms. Noca was eager to start fighting, but he had to remember that he would need to warm up, although he didn't actually know what to do. He had never been in a fight before after all. He started doing some air punches and kicks. He felt comfortable doing this though. It just felt right for him to be in this situation. He did have fighting in his genes after all. When he felt ready and pumped up he decided to head out of the changing room and to the main hall where the fighting stage was.

Holline was already sitting in the stands waiting whilst Omar was standing in the middle of the stage. Noca walked up the stairs to the stage and stood just ahead of Omar. The close it got to the fight the more nerve-racking it felt. Noca was contemplating whether he had made the right decision in choosing to fight him. Omar was a lot more experienced, but it was in Noca's genes to be a strong warrior.

**Omar: We will start when you feel ready…remember it is only a spar so we can start slowly, but hopefully it can become something better…and hopefully there can ultimately be a winner**

**Noca: Ok…I think I'm ready…**

**Omar: Then let's get started**

Omar turned around and walked to the opposite side to Noca and got himself into a stance. Noca remained where he was and decided to form himself a stance.

**Holline: Good luck Noca!**

Noca acknowledged Holline with a nod and kept his gaze on Omar.

**Omar: Your stance is weak, but it's perfectly understandable. You haven't had any fighting experience. Ok, you make the first move**

Noca looked straight at Omar and started to try and analyse him. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he decided to press on. He took a few steps forward before he was in close enough distance and he threw a punch straight for Omar's gut. Omar instantly stuck his arm up to block the punch. Noca could see some visible pain in Omar's face, but it was more of a flinch. Omar then surprised Noca by scooping his leg behind Noca's and dropping him to the floor.

**Omar: You need to maintain your concentration**

Noca jumped straight back to his feet, but Omar was straight on the offensive. He threw a punch for Noca's face, but the young Saiyan managed to hop back a little and narrowly avoid the punch. Noca instantly returned to attempt the offensive once more. He went for another punch aimed for Omar's face this time. The fighter dodged to the left, but instead of stopping Noca decided to continue his assault. Noca's punches were flying at a speed that he found to be superhuman, but then again he was a quarter Saiyan. Noca wasn't even sure if that many of his punches were connecting, but some were so that was pleasing. A punch with his left fist narrowly missed the side of Omar's head, but then he managed to use his right fist and connected with the side of Omar's face. Omar fell back a little, but soon managed to regain some composure and then went on the defensive as he let Noca throw a barrage of attacks. Noca was trying to make sure he didn't go too attacking and wanted to have a go at being defensive himself. He tried to deal a strong enough punch to Omar so that he could drop back and let Omar move on to him. Noca threw a punch straight into Omar's gut and the fighter fell to his knees. Noca then hopped back to the edge of the arena.

**Omar: Wow…that's a strong punch you have there…but you still don't have a good strategy…**

Omar got back to his feet and saw that Noca was in an unfortunate position. Noca stuck his arms up in front of him to show he was on the defensive. Omar then started to make his way towards Noca and prepared to do what he felt would end this short spar. He jumped up into the air and dropped down onto Noca with his foot first. Noca lifted his arms up to block the kick and the impact caused Noca to slip a little and he almost fell to the ground, but he somehow managed to regain his balance. Omar noticed the loss of concentration in Noca's eyes and he kicked him in the ribs and that sent him over the edge of the stage. Noca fell out of the arena and hit the floor.

**Omar: I capitalised on your lack of concentration**

Noca looked up to Omar and he was disappointed with himself, but he knew he was on the way to becoming a fighter and this was just the first.

**Omar: There's no sense in being disappointed, but you have to know where your weaknesses are**

**Noca: Where do you think they are?**

Noca stood up and walked back on the stage and he approached Omar.

**Omar: Well I must say, you definitely have a lack of concentration. That's an area you definitely need to improve on, if you lose your concentration then you're gonna lose the fight. I think that's the first area you need to improve on**

**Noca: Ok, I think I'm gonna learn how to control my concentration then. I need to take some time to practise it. What do you think I should do?**

**Omar: Well…hm…meditation is something that can help…it will definitely help you**

**Noca: Oh I think that can help…I remember hearing that meditation is good for keeping your mind quiet and you are able to concentrate on your senses**

**Omar: Yep, so I think you should do that…and then one day…maybe you'll return here and we'll fight together again**

**Noca: Yeah and I'll win**

Omar and Noca shook hands and then Noca returned to Holline and the two headed to the changing rooms. Holline noticed that Noca was visibly disappointed and she felt sad for him.

**Holline: Hey you ok?**

Noca turned around and nodded to Holline before sitting down on one of the benches in the changing room. Holline sat next to him and took his hand in hers.

**Holline: You're not ok…I can tell**

**Noca: Well maybe I'm just confused how I could lose this fight but beat a fighting android**

**Holline: You were in danger before, maybe you need to find out what it is that makes your instinct come out when you're in danger**

**Noca: Hopefully this meditation training will be able to help**

**Holline: Well you get ready and then we can head out again**

**Noca: Ok…**

Holline left the room so that Noca could get showered and dressed ready to continue the journey.

Once ready Holline and Noca were about to leave the Dojo and the town, but not before they asked Omar where the next nearest town on village was. To their misfortune it was a fair distance away, but the travelling would be good for his training. They made sure they had enough supplies and they carried on with their travels.

Whilst the duo continued on their journey, #17 continued to watch over the two of them hoping that Noca's training would carry on to unfold on its own without any of his own interference.

**#17: Your first real fight…it didn't go too well…but there you go, that's the way of the world…keep up the good work**


	9. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday

Hey, this chapter is a day late, but that's because I was out last night and didn't get the chance to upload it. Well here it is now.

Name** + Bold** indicates speech, e.g. **Noca: Hello**

**"Bold" **indicates speech from unknown source, e.g. **"Hello People"**

**_"Bold Italics" _**indicates thoughts, e.g. **_"Darn I can't beat him"_**

_Underlined Italics _indicates a dream sequence (There will be speech and thoughts used within a dream sequence)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Happy Birthday<p>

30 days had passed since Noca's loss against Omar and he and Holline have still been travelling on their way to West City and they have been lucky enough to avoid any slight detours. But one was sure to come up and this one came in the form of a lack of food. They had been travelling for a while with the supplies that they had and have been lucky enough to last the whole time, but now they needed some more and a chance to mix with some civilization again was always good. Unfortunately their "civilization" was a small village located next to a rather large mountain, although the two of them had no knowledge of what mountain it may be. There was little technology in the village, only really electricity, but other than that nothing special.

**Noca: This place will have to do…its peaceful…**

**Holline: And at least it's somewhere we can…re-fuel and get some rest**

**Noca: Yeah…Hey!**

Noca jogged up to one of the nearby villagers that happened to be an older woman and she was carrying what looked like a rather heavy box.

**Noca: Here let me take that for you**

**Woman: Oh well aren't you sweet…what's your name young man?**

**Noca: Noca…ma'am**

**Woman: Oh well hello there Noca…I'm Tamara**

**Noca: Well it's nice to meet you Tamara, this is my friend Holline**

**Tamara: Hello young lady. What brings you two here?**

Noca picked the box that Tamara was carrying, up off the floor and followed Tamara and Holline.

**Holline: Well we're on our way to West City**

**Tamara: West City, blimey that's a long way from here, where have you come from?**

**Holline: Well Noca's travelling from the Kayu Village up in the mountains…**

**Tamara: Oh the Kayu village, I once met a lovely man who was from the Kayu village…what was his name? Oh…ah that's it…Cilu**

Noca instantly dropped the box on his foot and it was very painful.

**Noca: Ow! Holy…sh…**

**Tamara: You ok there darling?**

**Noca: Huh? Oh yeah fine…did you say Cilu?**

**Tamara: Yes I did**

**Noca: Cilu was my grandfather…**

**Tamara: Was?**

**Noca: Yeah…he um…died…a very long time ago now…**

**Tamara: Oh well that is so unfortunate…he was so nice…he had the nicest little girl. That must be you mother then?**

**Noca: Um…ye…yeah…she is…I…can we…erm…**

Holline saw that Noca didn't want to think about his mother. It was only a month ago and he had struggled to get over the fact that he wouldn't be able to return to the village and see her once again.

**Holline: Um…I'm sorry, but can we please change subject…erm…**

Holline leaned in to Tamara and whispered what to say so not to get Noca so much more upset than he was already getting.

**Holline: She died…about a month ago**

**Tamara: Oh ok…well why don't the two of you come and stay with me for the night**

**Holline: Thank you that's great**

**Tamara: It's not a problem**

The three of them made it to Tamara's house and it appeared to be a small building, but it was very homely inside. There was a simple living room as soon as you walked in through the door, the behind that was a small kitchen. There was a spare room to the right and then a staircase that led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. Noca set the box down where Tamara told him and then she showed the two of them to the rooms they would stay in. Noca slumped straight on the bed when he got into the room and he felt like he wanted to sleep, but he knew that his training should come first. Over the past month Noca had been concentrating on his meditation and was learning how to calm himself in order to bring out his power in the right amount. Noca got up to go outside, but as he did he suddenly felt his body and knew he couldn't. He immediately sat back down on the bed and thought that resting for the day would be best.

When he made his way downstairs he finally realised that he didn't even knew what the time or date was. He looked at the clock in Tamara's living room and saw that it was 1pm. He was surprised that it was still early in the day, but that was because of the lack of time keeping they had in the wild. Tamara was in the kitchen with Holline and they were talking about how the village was very quiet and calm. He decided to have a proper look around the living room and saw a few old ornaments and a couple of pictures, but nothing that really hinted to her life. She seemed to be a very lonely woman, but friendly so she must have lots of friends. Noca's attention soon drew to a digital clock that had the date on it as well as the time. It was the 19th of October. Noca was suddenly a little shocked, but pushed it aside and just returned to acting as he normally did. It turned out that today was his birthday and Noca wasn't really looking forward to this day because he wasn't in any sort of mood for celebrating events. He hadn't got over the death so how was he able to celebrate his birthday. Noca moved into the kitchen to see what Holline and Tamara were talking about, but his attention was immediately drawn elsewhere.

**Noca: What the hell was that?**

**Holline: Huh? **

**Noca: Can't you feel that?**

**Holline: No…**

**Noca: Really? It's so clear…and…violent…**

Noca walked to the door and went outside into the village. He couldn't see anything, but he could certainly sense it. He slowly walked slowly towards the exit and was confused as to why no one else was enquiring as to what is going on. They just seemed to be getting on with their normal life, but Noca was making sure that everything was safe. He slowly approached the exit and he could feel the danger that was coming. It seemed that three people were making their way towards the village. Noca walked out to meet them.

**Noca: Hey! Who are you?**

The three all kept blank expressions on their faces and just walked past the young Saiyan. Noca turned around and watched them walk into the village.

**Noca: Hey!**

"**Shai, shut him up"**

The order came from the smallest of the three. He was about the same height as Noca and had a receding hairline, but it was very long and grey down his back. He was wearing what looked like a very old and ragged brown robe. The man he called Shai turned around and walked towards Noca. Shai was very tall and muscular and had shoulder length blond hair.

**Shai: Yes Master Dazir**

So that guy was called Dazir and it appeared he was the leader of their trio. Even though he was the smallest and the apparent weakest he had power over the others. The other of the three didn't have his name revealed yet, but he was just as tall and muscular as Shai. When he finally reached Noca, Shai lifted him off the ground by his hair and threw him out of the village. Noca managed to land on his feet and keep his balance. As he landed his tail unfurled from around his waist and this drew the attention of Dazir. Noca was in a fighting stance so Shai decided to try and take this as an offer to fight. He started to move back to Noca and this time for a fight.

**Dazir: Wait! **

Shai turned around and instantly accepted his master's orders.

**Noca: Why? Come on! Let him fight me**

**Dazir: I would let him fight you, but I have a much better plan**

**Noca: Do enlighten me**

**Dazir: All in good time my dear Saiyan**

Noca's whole demeanour changed when Dazir uttered that word.

"_**How does he know I'm a Saiyan"**_ Noca thought to himself

**Dazir: Now Noca, why don't you let me do what I came here to do and we'll leave your red-haired friend alone**

**Noca: I wouldn't let you harm Holline or anyone else in this village and how do you know my name?**

Dazir smirked whilst he motioned for his men to get to work.

**Shai: Come on Zala**

**Zala: Sure**

**Dazir: Be very thorough**

**Zala: We will master**

Dazir smirked again and then returned his attention to Noca.

**Dazir: I'll answer your question whilst my men dismantle this village**

Noca was about to turn and run after the other guys, but he was stopped by something strange. His whole body felt as if it had frozen. He felt himself turn to face Dazir, but he knew he wasn't the one choosing to do so.

**Dazir: Omega made sure he didn't miss out any details when he was telling me about you and your little friends**

**Noca: Omega?**

**Dazir: Yes. He knew I was looking for a young Saiyan boy…well…not me, but one of my men was and he really wants to see you. Omega just knew I would be interested in possessing your body**

**Noca: I won't let you**

**Dazir: You won't have a choice**

By now Shai and Zala had started ransacking the village for supplies. It was almost like déjà vu. It was just like what Avure and Dole had done for Omega. Maybe the two did work together or at least know each other. Noca struggled to get out of Dazir's mental grip, but he just couldn't.

**Dazir: No point in trying to resist. You are going nowhere**

Noca wanted so badly to punch Dazir right now, but he couldn't do anything. Noca could only move his head and he turned to try and see behind him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. He wanted to know if Holline was safe, but that wasn't possible. He just had to hope that Dazir had some shred of respect and would leave the people alone and only go for his supplies.

**Noca: You realise as soon as you release me I'll just attack you**

**Dazir: That's why it's lucky my powers work without me having to release you**

**Noca: What powers?**

**Dazir: Some call it magic, but I call it second nature**

**Noca: Magic…you're a wizard?**

**Dazir: If that's how you want to put it…**

**Noca: And you said you wanted to possess me…so those guys don't really work for you…you've just possessed their minds**

**Dazir: Yes I have, but that's not to say that some people have actually volunteered to the process…not those guys though…just two muscle heads that got lost in the mountains Hahaha**

**Noca: You're not that great then**

**Dazir: Excuse me!**

"**Master!"**

Dazir turned around to see that one more of his men had arrived. Noca noticed the man as well. He was not as tall as the other two. Average height really. He was wearing a hooded black cloak and a mask that hid all of his face. He had a black Gi on underneath the cloak as well. Noca couldn't get any sort of reading on the man…except that there was a familiarity about him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

**Dazir: Ah so you've returned to me Yento. Come with good news have you?**

**Yento: Yes master…the Android has been dealt with…temporarily**

**Dazir: That's good enough I guess…as long as we can get this one out of here before he realises**

**Noca: Android? No…you got #17**

**Yento: Master…this is the one Omega told you about?**

There appeared to be some sort of disgust in the man's voice. It almost sounded as if he knew Noca. But that wasn't possible…was it?

**Dazir: Yes it is…why?**

**Yento: No reason…I just didn't expect it to be him…I'd always recognise a face like that one…even if it has been a very long time**

**Dazir: Oh…is this him Yento…the one you told me about…**

**Yento: Yes master…**

**Dazir: Ahahaha this is fantastic**

**Noca: Excuse me, but I'd like to know what the hell you're going on about. I don't think I have ever seen you before in my life…but there's only one way to tell…take off your mask**

**Yento: Shut up you little mutant**

**Noca: Excuse me**

**Yento: Born with a tail…why did you have to be born with a tail?**

**Noca: Because I'm a Saiyan**

**Yento: Oh…I know…but why?!**

**Dazir: Save it Yento!**

**#17: Yeah save it!**

Yento and Dazir looked to the village entrance and saw that #17 was standing there fine.

**Dazir: Yento you failed!**

**Yento: That can't be, I used enough power**

**#17: Oh you really didn't…you need to realise that I'm an android and a lot stronger than you**

**Dazir: SHAI! ZALA! HELP YENTO!**

Shai and Zala came running from the village and they were prepared to fight #17. Luckily for Noca, #17 arriving had helped Dazir in losing his concentration.

Dazir was watching as Shai, Zala and Yento surround #17, so he was unaware that Noca was now standing behind him. Noca decided to just tap the small man on the shoulder. Dazir jumped out of his skin and turned around to see Noca free.

**Noca: Hi**

**Dazir: AHH! ATTACK HIM!**

**Shai: But master…what about this one?**

**Dazir: Huh? Oh…**

**Noca: Hey #17…leave them to me**

**#17: If you say so**

#17 flew away from the group and into the village.

**Noca: Go check and see if Holline is ok**

#17 didn't respond, but he knew he didn't really need to. He was going to check on them, but he would much prefer to watch Noca.

**Noca: So who's first?**

They all just stood and watched the boy.

**Dazir: Wait I just remembered that we need him…leave him…run!**

**Yento: What?**

**Shai: Run?**

**Zala: But...**

**Dazir: Just listen to me!**

Soon they were off and out of the village, but not before Dazir threw a paralysis attack towards Noca to stop him. #17 heard what happened, but by the time he got to the situation Dazir and his men had vanished.

**#17: Noca what happened?**

Noca was just standing up as the paralysis had worn off.

**Noca: Uh…Dazir just decided that he needed me…so they just took off…**

**#17: Strange…**

**Noca: Yeah…tell me about it…well…I think me and Holline best get moving…don't really wanna run into them again**

Noca and Holline got their stuff together and thanked Tamara for her offer for them to stay, but they kindly rejected the offer and left. #17 decided to tag along for the time being. He did have a reason he just didn't want to tell Noca what that reason was until he had at least seen him fight first. They seemed to be making some good time on this travel, but it was starting to get late and they were getting tired and by they…Holline was starting to complain about her feet hurting and she was getting pretty angry as well. She seemed to take it out on the "android with no feelings" and the "freak who just didn't get tired" as she put it. They all decided to set up a camp and rest until morning. It was about 6pm and the sun was starting to go down a little, but it wasn't really getting dark yet.

**Noca: Uh, that was a weird day right?**

**Holline: Yep, but at least we met a really nice person**

**Noca: Yeah she was nice, shame we couldn't have stayed**

**Holline: Well we could have**

**#17: I agree with Noca…the point of this journey was to leave comfort and to become accustomed to a hardened lifestyle so you can make yourself a stronger person, am I right in saying that was your thinking**

**Noca: Yeah you are, but I do kinda miss the comforts haha, but hey at least I know what the date is now. I was starting to lose track of the days**

**Holline: What is the date anyway?**

**Noca: Uh?**

**#17: It is the…**

**Noca: No, no, no. Don't tell…**

**#17: 19th of October**

**Noca: …Her…dammit**

**Holline: 19th of October?! Noca it's your birthday!**

**Noca: Yeah…I know…**

**Holline: Oh wow! I didn't even realise…Happy Birthday!**

**#17: Birthday huh? How old are you?**

**Noca: 13…**

**#17: Hm, happy birthday then**

**Noca: is it though…**

**Holline: Oh…I'm so sorry Noca**

**Noca: Don't be…it's my fault I can't get over it**

#17 didn't want to interject with anything as he didn't really understand the situation. He just left the kids to it.

**Dazir: Darn them! Darn them!**

**Shai: Master they didn't do anything**

Dazir and his men were hiding in a small forest, but Shai and Zala weren't exactly sure as to why they were hiding.

**Zala: He is right Master**

**Dazir: What?! Are you saying I'm wrong!?**

**Shai: Well…yeah…you see Master, we ran away because the boy was going to fight us…but we didn't give him the chance to…we just ran away before they even started**

**Dazir: Well I need that boy…he will be under my spell soon…then we will be unstoppable and I'll show the world…if that stupid Android hadn't shown up then I would have been able to take him…it's your fault Yento!**

**Yento: How did you come to that conclusion?**

**Dazir: I told you to get rid of the android and you didn't**

**Yento: I stalled him as long as I could…it's not my fault that the Android would've been too strong to fight head on**

**Dazir: But it is your fault that you are too weak**

**Yento: Master I suggest waiting until night and if you still have your heart set on taking that little monkey-boy for your own then I suggest you get them when they are sleeping**

**Dazir: That's not a bad idea…ok…then that's what we'll do. Shai, Zala…make sure you can keep an eye on them**

**Shai: But…**

**Zala: Where are they?**

Dazir turned to face his two men with a disappointed look.

**Dazir: You two boneheads need to use your brains more…there's no doubt they would've left that village by now…so just head back along the route and you're likely to find them. And once you find where they are report back to me and I'll come and get them when they least expect me Hahaha**

Shai and Zala ran off back down the route they came immediately.

Shai and Zala didn't really know where they were going, but what they did know was that even if Dazir did have them under his spell he couldn't read their minds, or watch them all the time for that matter.

**Shai: Hey Zala, are we still going through with Omega's plan?**

**Zala: It's not really a plan, he's just asked us to plant that device on the kid and that's that…we then have to just swear our allegiance to Dazir and then Avure and Dole will join up too**

**Shai: Oh, I get it then**

**Zala: Wait…shh…look…**

Shai and Zala quickly dropped to the ground and approached a small cliff edge and looked over. They spotted that Noca, Holline and #17 were all sitting as the sun was going down.

**Zala: Bingo…let's get back to Dazir**

Shai and Zala snuck back to Dazir and told him about the camp that the trio had set up. Dazir was pleased with this news and was sure that they would be successful with their attack.

An hour passed and Dazir had arrived back on the scene to put his attack into play. Dazir approached the cliff edge and looked down to see that Noca and Holline were the only two there.

**Dazir: Huh? Shai and Zala said that all three of them were here…where's the Android?**

**Yento: Sir that doesn't matter…I'll split the girl from him and you can take the boy…**

Yento moved around the cliff and started to make his way down the path to Holline. The redhead was sitting facing the small fire that #17 had set up, whilst Noca was laying on his back looking up to the sky.

**Noca: It's such a clear night**

**Holline: It sure is…It's a pity the moon is just behind those mountains**

**Noca: Hm yeah…hey what's the time?**

**Holline: Uh…it is 7:30**

**Noca: Oh…it's still pretty early then…I'm feeling quite tired though**

**Holline: Get some sleep then…**

**Noca: Ok, maybe I will**

Noca turned onto his side and curled up a bit. He could no longer see Holline though, which was why he didn't notice that Yento was sneaking up behind her. The cloaked man was swift with his movement as he grabbed Holline around the head and held his hand over her mouth to stop her from making any noise. There was some slightly audible squeals that came from her mouth, but Yento was sure that Noca wouldn't hear it. Luckily for Noca, his Saiyan hearing perked up and he was able to hear something happening. He instantly jumped up and turned around to see Yento with Holline in a sort of headlock.

**Yento: Damn**

**Noca: Let her go**

**Yento: No**

**Noca: You realise I could stop you easily**

**Yento: Yeah, but I'm in a much better position than you are…I will snap her neck if you attempt to make one move**

Noca was about to step forward, but realised that he didn't want to risk Holline's life. He started to back down. He didn't want to see anyone else hurt and this guy seemed very serious. He would probably go through with it.

**Noca: What can I do? What would make you want to let her go?**

**Yento: I don't want anything…MASTER!**

Noca turned around to see Dazir jump down and lift his hands up to put his spell on Noca. Noca was caught in the paralysis again and he felt himself being lifted up into the sky. He could feel something happening to his mind. He could see Dazir inside his head and he didn't understand any of it. Noca could feel Dazir breaking into is control and he felt as if he was going to fall unconscious at any second. Something told him that if he fell unconscious then he would lose all control.

**Dazir: No one can resist my control…now…GO!**

**Noca: AHHH! PLEASE STOP!**

**Dazir: Hurts doesn't it…Hahaha you'll will always be with me now…you will be mine forever! Hahaha**

Whilst Noca was being attacked by Dazir's powers, Shai and Zala had snuck to Noca's bag and slipped something inside. They were sure to do it discreetly enough so that no one else could see them and they would get away with helping Omega's plans move forward…whatever they may be. Noca was trying to push Dazir out of his mind, but the more he struggled the weaker he felt. He opened his eyes to see around him. He wanted to find out whether or not something around him could help…and where was #17? Surely he would be able to help, but he walked off a while a go now. Noca looked up into the sky and seemed to find peace in the clear sky. He started to feel like his mind was calming and he was feeling a lot weaker. The calmer he felt the more relaxed his mind was, but that just gave Dazir a clearer route through his head. Noca noticed something else in the sky. Something which he hadn't ever seen before. It was a full moon…and that was definitely something bad for a Saiyan. Noca didn't know what was meant to happen, but he had always been told that full moons were dangerous. His mother had always been sure to make sure he had never seen one, but now something was happening. His strength was increasing rapidly. He could feel his anger increasing as well. He was losing all concentration and he was getting a lot bigger. He was transforming and he didn't know what into. Yento had loosened his grip on Holline which let her get free and kick him in the "private" area. Yento fell back, but looked up at Holline ready to attack her. He never got the chance to though as #17 came flying in and kicked him away.

**#17: Holline, its best we move away for the moment. We can't get in Noca's way**

**Holline: What's going on with him? What is he turning into?**

Holline was looking up at Noca transforming. He was unrecognisable to Holline and #17 and she was scared of what she was witnessing.

**#17: This is something to do with Saiyan's…they turn into these things when there's a full moon…he's extremely dangerous right now so get away!**

Holline ran off and hid inside a wooded area. She was sure was safe there. #17 watched her run off and then looked back to Noca. He was worried and he didn't really understand it. He knew that this was what happened to Saiyans, but he had never actually seen it before. He knew one way to stop it, but he didn't know if he could do it easily. He would surely be seen. Yento had got to his feet and began to run off away from the near Great Ape Noca. Shai and Zala had already ran off scared. Dazir was the only one remaining and that was because he was still trying to ensure that he finished taking control of Noca, but he was surely going to fail. #17 had to step in.

**#17: Dazir! Get away from him!**

**Dazir: No! He's mine!**

**#17: Listen to me…he will kill you!**

**Dazir: And why should you care!?**

**#17: I don't! But Noca shouldn't have anyone's blood on his conscience! Now get away!**

**Dazir: NO! I WILL BE SUCCESSFUL!**

Noca's transformation was complete, but he was still stuck in the Paralysis that Dazir had locked him in. He was still trying his hardest to break out, but he wasn't aware of it. Noca was gone now and even though he had managed to stop Dazir from taking his mind, he had already lost it to the Great Ape. #17 wasn't prepared for this, but he would have to try his best to ensure that his friend was brought back to normal before he caused too much damage.


	10. Chapter 9: Stopping the Ape

Name** + Bold** indicates speech, e.g. **Noca: Hello**

**"Bold" **indicates speech from unknown source, e.g. **"Hello People"**

**_"Bold Italics" _**indicates thoughts, e.g. **_"Darn I can't beat him"_**

_Underlined Italics _indicates a dream sequence (There will be speech and thoughts used within a dream sequence)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Stopping the Ape<p>

Dazir's spell had broken and now Noca was back on the ground in his Great Ape form. He was starting to take out all his Ape rage on the environment around him. He was beginning to smash the rocks around the mountains and was using his giant feet to try and squash Dazir into the ground. He certainly wanted to see that little old wizard dead. That wasn't just the ape though. Noca hated that wizard as well, the ape was just tapping into Noca's own thoughts. Dazir was small enough that he was very difficult to squish. #17 tried at all his effort to grab Dazir and move him out of the way. Dazir was running to the wooded area, but as he was on his way he tripped on a small rock and fell flat on his face. #17 had to stifle a laugh as he flew past, but he then noticed that the ape was about to step on him.

**#17: Ah crap…why do I have to try and be the nice guy?**

#17 swung round and changed his flight path. He flew down from the sky and swerved to avoid the trees and managed to get underneath the great ape's foot and move Dazir out of the way just in time. He was lucky to get out of that unscathed though. He took Dazir all the way to a high point on the mountain and set him down.

**#17: Stay here! And never bother us again**

Dazir didn't respond he just stood up and ran inside a nearby cave. #17 just smirked at Dazir's weakness and fear and then remembered that he still had Noca to take care of. His smirk vanished and he turned around to see that Noca was heading towards the wooded area that Holline had run into.

**#17: Oh damn**

#17 jumped down from the mountain and started to fly towards the ape. On the way to the ape he decided to throw a Ki blast at it to try and distract him from the woods and keep Holline safe. The blast hit the ape in the back of the head, but all it did was lift its large hand up and scratch at the spot.

**#17: Those things are strong…that would've hurt Noca…guess that's what the transformation does then**

#17 was about to try the same thing again, but then the ape began to turn around. It looked directly at #17 and it looked angry. Well, it always looked angry, but you could kind of notice that it was angry this time. It had been distracted, so it was pretty annoyed at the moment.

The ape decided to hit back with one of its own Ki blasts, but #17 wouldn't find it itchy. He quickly shot out of the way and flew around the blast and towards the ape's face. The blast carried on and crashed into the mountain and blew up a massive chunk of it. The rubble started to fall down the mountain towards the camp that the trio had set up. #17 diverted his course and flew down to move their possessions to somewhere safe. He managed to collect everything up and also avoid the rocks, which was very lucky for them. He flew to a safe distance and placed the possessions down before deciding he focus on finding Holline and getting her to safety. He started to run towards the wooded area, but he was suddenly caught off guard by one of the ape's Ki blasts which exploded right in front of him. He was then flung back into all the rubble he had avoided before and crashed straight through it. Holline would have to find her own way for the moment.

The forest was dark and frightening for someone to be running through at night, but Holline wasn't focussing on that right now. The only thing on her mind was the Great Ape that was terrorizing the landscape. She just wanted to sit and hide somewhere, but she knew that keeping herself moving was probably the safest option at the moment. Noca had turned into a great monster as far as she was concerned, but he was still her best friend and she wanted to believe he was in there somewhere. All she could hear was loud crashes and the occasional explosion from Ki energy. This was nothing like she had experienced in her life and to be honest nothing interesting had ever happened to her until she started travelling with Noca and she was kind of scared of what he was capable of. She just wanted to get back to her comforts at the moment, but she had already promised to stay with Noca. She was tired of running through the forest, but it was because she just felt like she was running in circles. She came to a stop and sat on a large log, but all of a sudden a large foot came crashing down next to her and crushed many of the trees around her. She fell to the ground and was in too much shock to move. She looked up at her friend and hoped with all her heart that he would come to his senses and realise that his friend was right in front of him.

**Holline: Noca…please…it's me…**

The great ape just stared at her and started to lean in closer to examine her further. She smiled at it, but then realised that it was preparing a Ki blast in its mouth. She jumped to her feet and was about to run away, but she was suddenly lifted off the ground and away from the large explosion that occurred right behind her. She looked up and saw that she was in #17's arms. He set her down where he had left their possessions and was about to fly off.

**Holline: What are you gonna do?**

**#17: I'll have to find a way to stop him…I know of one way, but he'll probably be protective of that area…**

**Holline: Uh…what do you mean?**

**#17: His tail…if I can remove it, he will regress to his normal form and we will be able to get everything back to normal**

**Holline: Oh…well you better do it quick cos I think he just noticed us…**

She was right. #17 turned around to see the ape moving closer to them.

**#17: I gotta get him away from you…stay here**

**Holline: Ok…and #17…**

He had just taken off into the air, but turned to face her quickly

**Holline: Be careful…**

He nodded back to her and then turned to face Noca once again and bolted towards his face and dealt a powerful blow into the face of his monstrous foe. The Ape fell back clutching its face and #17 flew close to it again and threw a Ki barrage into its face. The Ape was blinded and started swatting at the air like a person trying to get rid of a fly. #17 was doing very well to avoid the attacks and he was certainly trying his hardest to tire the ape out so that he could get to his tail. Like any other Saiyan though, the ape had great stamina, but so did the Android. So this was just a battle that would last a while. #17 would have to take a different type of approach. He considered one plan, but he didn't know if he could go through with it…it did involve Holline after all. He was considering using her to distract the Ape whilst he flew around and cut through the tail, but she would be terrified. Then again…it would help to make it more convincing. He would have to give it a go. #17 threw another barrage of attacks at the Ape's face and used this as a distraction to fly back to Holline. He could've used the barrage as a distraction to go for the tail, but the Ape was moving around a bit too much for it to be easy enough to just go for the tail. #17 flew back to Holline and landed in front of her.

**#17: I need you to help me**

**Holline: Huh…with what?**

**#17: The Ape isn't stupid…if he sees me trying to go for his tail then he's gonna attack me…he won't let it happen…but if you could…**

**Holline: No**

**#17: Listen…if you could distract him for me**

**Holline: No**

**#17: I won't let him hurt you**

**Holline: I'm not gonna put myself in that much danger**

**#17: I won't let him hurt you…I'll be very quick, but what you need to know is that he is just far too strong to take alone…any time an Ape has been defeated it had usually been distracted…it's the best way**

**Holline: I…**

**#17: Trust me**

**Holline: I hardly know you, how can I?**

**#17: Noca trusts me…**

Holline had nothing to say to that. She had always respected Noca and it did seem as if anyone he put his trust was genuine and definitely not fake. Noca knew when someone was dangerous.

**#17: And you're not doing this for me…or for you…you're doing this for Noca**

Holline looked up to #17 and she wanted to argue something back, but he was right.

**#17: I need your answer…we're wasting time**

Holline just nodded to him.

**#17: Ok. Now what I need you to do…is go to that cliff-edge and draw his complete attention**

**Holline: And how do I do that?**

**#17: Think of something…normally I would use Ki, but you don't know how to…so…I don't know shout something…**

#17 ran behind a few rocks to hide himself from the Ape just as he was regaining his vision and Holline was standing on a cliff-edge. The Ape was frantically looking around for #17 and seemed to be completely ignoring Holline standing there. It seemed as if the Ape had some sort of score to settle with #17 and nothing was gonna get in its way.

**Holline: Uh…ok…HEY! APE!**

The Great Ape ignored her.

**Holline: HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!**

Again she was ignored.

**Holline: HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?**

Ignored.

**Holline: What do I do? Uh…hm…damn. #17 wasn't helpful…**

That's when something came to her.

**Holline: I got it…HEY APE! LOOK THERE HE IS!**

The Ape turned around and looked at Holline and saw she was pointing to her left. The Ape frantically moved towards her and turned to look in the direction she pointed. It seemed to be looking longingly into the sky trying to find something. Holline noticed that #17 was sneaking out of his hiding spot and he powered up Ki around his arm. The Ape seemed to sense this though, but couldn't actually find where it was as he continued to look in the same direction, but seemed to get angrier. #17 slowly snuck towards the back of the Ape. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself at the moment. He looked up to see that Holline was looking quite scared and he knew he had to move quickly for all their sakes. The Ape turned to face Holline and #17, out of fear that he would be spotted dropped to the ground and kept a close eye on what was happening. The Ape drew in closer and seemed angry at her.

**Holline: What? What did I do?**

The Ape opened its mouth and Holline half expected a Ki wave to shoot out, but that didn't happen.

"**You…lied!"**

The ape spoke. #17 looked up at the ape as it spoke and he seemed pretty shocked by that, as did Holline. He ignored it though and started to move again.

**Holline: What? No I didn't!**

**Ape: He isn't there!**

**Holline: He was! I swear!**

#17 saw that the Ape was getting very annoyed with her and it opened its mouth one more time, but this time #17 could sense energy building up.

"_**Oh Shit!"**_ He thought to himself as he lifted off the ground and flew faster with his arm covered in Ki energy. He flew behind the Ape and swiftly sliced his arm through the tail. He made sure he cut off most of it. As he sliced through the Ki energy within the Ape dispersed and something else erupted from the Ape's mouth instead. It was a scream of pain. The Ape had lost its tail and it knew it. He turned around to face #17, but he didn't have the energy to strike at him. He just fell to the ground rapidly and crashed face first into all the rubble. Holline fell to her knees as she had been shaking so much. #17 had jumped back as the Ape hit the ground and the two of them watched as he began to shrink back to a normal sized person. Soon enough a naked Noca was lying face first on the floor.

**Holline: Is he ok?**

#17 approached his unconscious body and could hear him breathing. He was sleeping. Most likely just sleeping off all the energy he had used.

**#17: He's fine**

**Holline: Well cover him up…he's naked**

**#17: I see that**

#17 flew over to where he left their camp stuff and he gathered a massive blanket and when he got back to Noca he put it around the young Saiyan before lifting him up and flying back to where he left their stuff. He then went and retrieved Holline and they both got the camp set up again. #17 told Holline just to leave him to sleep and they'll continue with the journey the next day as planned. Holline checked her watch and saw that all that trouble had taken an hour to resolve. It was 8:30pm now. She was exhausted though and she just dropped her head back to the pillow she was using.

* * *

><p>It was 7:45pm and Pan could safely say that she was bored. She was in her room sitting at her desk doing stupid Maths homework. It just annoyed her. Gohan would always offer to help, but Pan just wouldn't accept anyone's help when she was doing her homework, mainly cos she felt like she could do everything on her own. She just felt like giving up. After being stuck on an algebraic equation for a while she decided to give herself a well-deserved break. She got up and looked out of her window up at the sky. There was a full moon tonight, but she knew that she was safe as were all the Saiyans she knew. There were no Saiyan's remaining with a tail so they could enjoy the beauty of a large full moon. Pan looked up and just relaxed her mind. She did feel something from the moon when it was like that. She felt like she had unlimited supplies of energy, but she knew this was how a Saiyan would feel at this time. She continued to look out of her window peacefully until something sparked right through her mind. It was familiar and violent.<p>

**Pan: You again…it's been a while**

It was that same power level that she had felt all those times. This time was the strongest it had ever felt and Pan was worried. She couldn't keep it a secret so much longer. She had to talk to her father about it. There is no chance that no one else hasn't felt it. She can't be the only person that feels it and if she is, why? Pan sprung away from her window and went to run downstairs to ask Gohan about it, but then she realised that the power felt worse. It felt like it was uncontrollable. It felt as if it wasn't the fault of whoever it was. Pan decided that she had to tell her dad, she hardly had any choice. She opened her door and went down the stairs and saw that her father was sitting in the living room reading a newspaper whilst her mother was watching TV.

Pan cleared her throat as she entered.

**Gohan: Yes Pan, what is it?**

**Pan: Uh…I need to ask you something**

**Gohan: Go ahead**

Gohan put down his newspaper and looked at his daughter. She seemed nervous, but she didn't know why.

**Pan: Have you...maybe felt a strong power level recently…**

**Gohan: No, should I have?**

**Pan: Well…I don't know…it's just…**

**Videl: Pan is this the same thing you mentioned last month?**

**Pan: Yeah…**

**Videl: The same day as that fire in that south mountain village?**

**Pan: Yes!**

**Videl: You felt it again?**

**Pan: Yeah, but this isn't the second time…it's like the third or fourth…I think**

**Gohan: Wait! What are you going on about?**

**Pan: About a month ago I felt something…a very strong power level. It was as I was coming back from the Lookout the day I…uh…the day I punched Chloe…**

**Gohan: Ok**

**Pan: The power was angry, upset, but…kind and caring…and very, very strong**

**Gohan: Well…maybe you felt the power of someone we know whilst they were training**

**Pan: But if that was the case then wouldn't you have felt it…wouldn't mom have felt it…and Vegeta for that matter…I get a much stronger feeling from this unknown power than I do from Vegeta and I'm sure if he felt it he would have gone to challenge it**

**Gohan: I guess…look Pan…maybe you're imagining it**

**Pan: It feels familiar**

**Gohan: Familiar? How?**

**Pan: Like I know who it belongs to…or at least I want to**

**Gohan: Maybe…maybe you're feeling…**

**Videl: Maybe it's Goku**

**Gohan: It could be**

**Pan: I did think that but…**

**Gohan: Pan it's just best you forget about it…you're not a fighter, you may be misinterpreting your senses**

**Pan: I am a fighter! I just…I lost my training partner…**

**Gohan: Listen, when my dad left us it left a whole in all of our hearts, but at least we know he's still out there…and he'll be home one day…after all Uub is about 17 now so he's gonna be very strong**

**Pan: I guess so…well thanks anyway**

**Gohan: Ok, well get on with your homework, I know you haven't finished that quickly**

Pan dragged herself back up the stairs. She knew she wasn't imagining it and she knew it wasn't her grandpa. She just had to believe that it was real, she would meet them soon. She hoped.

Meanwhile downstairs Gohan was about to get on with his newspaper again when Videl pulled up an article on the laptop about the village. The image on the article was of a huge fire that seemed to engulf all of the crops, but only one house was in bad condition. Yes the others had damage, but not like this one. It had most of the roof collapsed in and there seemed to be someone running inside.

**Gohan: Why is this important?**

**Videl: It was the same day as Pan sensed the power the first time**

**Gohan: Ok…and?**

**Videl: And she said it came from that direction**

**Gohan: Look that doesn't necessarily mean anything**

**Videl: Look, I'm just trying to tell you that maybe you should listen to her. I'm sure that's all she wants. Just let her know that we can't give her an explanation**

**Gohan: Uh…I…Videl…I know that she wants to believe it's my father…**

**Videl: Maybe not…**

**Gohan: What do you mean?**

**Videl: She wants to meet the person, she must feel like she has a connection to them**

**Gohan: I think we should just…let her figure it out alone**

**Videl: Ok…**

Videl closed the page that she had open and then resumed watching TV. Gohan was about to continue with the newspaper, but decided that he couldn't be bothered with it and he walked out of the room and out of the house. Videl didn't question him she just went to the window and watched as he just walked out into the fields and sat down.

Pan was back in her room now and sat at her desk again and inside her head she could feel a conflict going on with this person that she didn't know. She felt like she could call them a friend because that's what they felt like. She felt as if she knew them so she had to call them a friend. She sat there for a while longer. It was about 8:30pm when it all stopped and then she just felt confused as to why it was there one minute and then vanished the next. Pan looked down at her sheet of paper and then pushed it away. She would just get Bra to help her with it in the morning. She really couldn't be bothered now. Pan got out of her chair and slumped onto her bed. She was too tired to carry on with her homework and to keep worrying about that power.

Gohan was lying on the grass as wind blew around him. He couldn't understand Pan's predicament and he knew that no one could help him. He considered asking Vegeta whether or not it was a Saiyan thing, but then it's highly likely that Gohan himself would have experienced it and already questioned Vegeta about it. He decided not to think on it and thought it best he go back inside with Videl.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere far away from Gohan, Videl and Pan, there were three people training together. These three and been training regularly for a while. Two of them had been training together for the past 7 years, whilst the other had only joined up occasionally, but he made sure not to tell anyone else.<p>

"**KAMEHAMEHA!"**

The cry was heard echoing throughout the area and then there was a huge explosive sound and then someone flew out of a cloud of smoke. He was dark skinned and had a black Mohawk-like hairstyle. He pushed himself higher into the air and threw a Kamehameha back into the smoke, but the attack didn't hit anyone as a green fighter wearing a Purple training Gi appeared next to him and punched him in the side of the face. The energy wave had lost all control and crashed into a massive rock formation causing it to collapse. The Mohawk fighter was falling out of the sky, but quickly managed to regain his composure quickly and was flying back up at the green fighter and he sent his fist deep into the gut of the fighter who didn't see the attack coming. He pulled himself back and then lifted his hand to his head and powered his own attack.

"**Special Beam…CANON!"**

The blast towards the foe, but he managed to duck out of the way. They were both about to go in for the attack again, but someone stopped them.

"**STOP"**

They both stopped with the fists inches from each-other's faces and they turned to face the person who shouted it.

"**Come on Goku, I was about to beat him"**

**Goku: No Uub…you weren't**

The green fighter, who everyone knows as Piccolo, descended from the sky and landed next to Goku.

**Piccolo: No you weren't**

**Uub: How so?**

**Goku: You were evenly matched…but Piccolo has much more stamina and experience than you, he would've won in the end**

**Piccolo: He's gotten very strong Goku**

**Goku: I know, but he still has a couple of things to learn, but I don't doubt his skills.**

**Uub: Why did you stop me though? Why didn't you just let him beat me?**

**Piccolo: He has got a point Goku…you haven't stopped one of spars since you got hungry during one**

**Goku: Hehe…well I do have a reason**

Uub descended to the ground and walked over to Goku to hear what he had to say.

**Goku: I felt something…not the first time either. A power level…and a great one at that**

**Uub: Really…could it be a threat?**

**Goku: No…this one is good**

**Piccolo: I didn't feel anything**

**Goku: I know you didn't, otherwise you would've stopped the fight as well**

**Piccolo: Is it really that strong?**

**Goku: Not at the moment, but I can sense potential in there…enough to rival me one day…oh and Uub…I think we've found someone to rival you as future protector of the Earth**

**Uub: Really?**

**Goku: Yep**

**Piccolo: I don't want to say I doubt you, but are you really sure that you're correct about this power**

**Goku: Definitely…I can't really explain it, but the potential of this power is unbelievable**

**Piccolo: We'll have to wait and see**

**Goku: Oh and did I say…he's a Saiyan**

**Piccolo: What? A Saiyan…wait you don't mean Pan do you?**

**Goku: Nope**

**Piccolo: Goten's had a Kid?**

**Goku: No**

**Piccolo: Trunks has had a kid?**

**Goku: Again, nope**

**Piccolo: What then**

**Goku: He's an ordinary Saiyan…well I can sense his Saiyan genes**

**Piccolo: Of course he has potential then**

**Goku: You don't understand, this is more than Saiyan potential…he has impossible abilities hidden inside of him**

**Piccolo: Ok…whatever you say Goku**

**Goku: I wanna fight him, I wanna see what he can do**

**Piccolo: Why don't you finish training Uub first?**

**Goku: Ok I will **

Goku laughed as he walked over to Uub to begin his spar with the Majin Buu reincarnate.

* * *

><p>So Goku has had his first appearance in this story, I wasn't really sure how I would bring him into the story, but I think having him training with Uub was a good way, I added Piccolo because there is that familiarity with the two of them rather than having him talking to Uub about this.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10: Training with Energy

Here it is. Chapter 10. A day later than predicted I know, but at least its here.

Name** + Bold** indicates speech, e.g. **Noca: Hello**

**"Bold" **indicates speech from unknown source, e.g. **"Hello People"**

**_"Bold Italics" _**indicates thoughts, e.g. **_"Darn I can't beat him"_**

_Underlined Italics _indicates a dream sequence (There will be speech and thoughts used within a dream sequence)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Training with Energy<p>

It was the morning after Noca's birthday and his whole rampage as the great ape and he was just waking up. He picked himself up off of the ground and went straight to his bag to get something to eat. He didn't even look around at any of the damage in the area. He was too tired to even pay attention to any of it. He saw that #17 wasn't around, but Holline was just to the side of him and she was just waking up as well. As she was waking up he suddenly realised that he wasn't wearing anything. He started going through his bag looking for some clothes, but realised he couldn't find what he was wearing the previous night. He was confused so he just grabbed something else and quickly threw it on. Something he didn't notice was that his tail was missing.

**Noca: Hey. What happened last night, I only remembered Dazir showing up…so what happened after that**

**Holline: Uh…well**

**#17: I can answer that for you. You turned into a great ape**

**Noca: A what?**

#17 proceeded to describe the whole scenario that creates a Great Ape and telling him about everything that happened that night. Noca seemed quite shocked and scared about it all. He couldn't understand that all that power was inside him and that he actually caused all that damage.

**Noca: Wow…so…this was all me…I…I don't know what to say…**

**#17: I know something we could say. You used Ki energy last night, which should mean that teaching you about Ki would be very easy**

**Noca: Teaching me?**

**#17: Yeah, you won't really be able to teach yourself**

**Noca: Are you going to teach me then?**

**#17: Of course I will, you'll need to learn these things…I know you're waiting to get to Goku, but I'm sure it would be very helpful if you learned to use Ki…it would help your training along**

**Noca: Thanks, that sounds great. When will we sta…wait…something's out of place here…**

**#17: What do you mean?**

**Noca: Something's different**

Noca turned around and started to look around him. Holline and #17 just watched on quite confused. He started to walk around the area and he seemed a little off balance. He himself looked quite confused and it wasn't very clear.

**Noca: I'm missing my tail…my tail…where the hell is my tail?!**

#17 and Holline looked to each other and then back to Noca.

**Noca: Where is it?**

**#17: Well, without your tail you will never turn into the ape again. We decided it was the best idea to remove it…well we didn't really decide we kinda had to. It was the only way to stop you from rampaging**

**Noca: Ok…I guess…I'm gonna miss it though…and it has seemed to throw my balance off a little, but I'm sure I'll sort it out haha. Anyway I was saying…when are we gonna start the training?**

**#17: Tomorrow would be best, we'll move on to somewhere else today and then we'll get started tomorrow ok**

**Noca: Alright, that will be good**

About a half an hour later they were leaving their war zone and heading off on the rest of their journey. Noca was really anticipating he training starting and he was excited that #17 was actually going to train him. #17 would always keep a close eye on Noca whilst travelling though. There was something about Noca that told him that everything was going to change for him in life and he was going to make something of himself.

The next day Noca made sure that he was up and ready early to begin his training with #17. He chose an outfit that was suitable for a training situation and he made sure that he could find #17. The android was waiting for Noca in a wide opened area that was very suitable for a training session. #17 was standing with his arms crossed and Noca was beginning to feel just a little intimidated by the androids stare.

**#17: I chose this area because we are going to have a spar as well**

**Noca: Ok…uh…how are we gonna start?**

**#17: Well first I want you to learn how to bring out some of your energy. What you need to do is concentrate on a point within yourself, call it your centre. You need to find that and then you need to try and pull it out and try and do what I do**

Just then #17 lifted his hand in front of him and a small energy ball formed. Noca admired how #17 had done it with so much ease. He hoped that he would find it that easy soon. The small energy ball dissipated and Noca tried to have a go at it himself. Noca lifted both of his hands in front of him and started to concentrate on his "centre." He search through himself trying to find what was considered his energy storage. He saw a light inside his mind and he started to make his way towards the light. He kept moving towards it and it was getting bigger, until he got to a point where the energy just stopped growing, but then seemed to reduce inside. Noca knew he was close to it because he felt as if he could touch it. The energy continued to reduce until it was at the size of a tennis ball. Only then did it start to move and the energy flew towards Noca and he felt it flow through his body. He then let it move through to his hands. Noca opened his eyes and saw that there was a small Ki ball floating in the centre of both his hands.

**Noca: I've done it…look at it**

**#17: Only a little, but yeah…you've got it**

Noca could feel his energy draining and he was getting a little tired. He let the energy dissipate and then he fell to the ground.

**Noca: Wow…that does take it out of you**

**#17: It's ok…the more you use it the more you'll learn how to control it, but what I want you to do next is learn to use it when fighting. You won't have to use any Ki attacks, but just learn how to use your energy in a fight to increase your strength. So once you've regained your strength we'll get on with our spar. My only rules are as follows, I won't use any Ki energy unless I feel that you are tapping into your instinct. If I sense any use of your instinct then I will use a Ki attack to set you back**

**Noca: What do you mean?**

**#17: When you've fought in the past you've had to rely on instinct, but if you learn how to control your instinct then you'll feel more in control when you're fighting, got it?**

**Noca: I guess I understand. What you're saying is that if I learn how to convert my instinct into more energy then I'll be able to learn how to control it…and then I can increase my strength in battle, the same as I would do with the energy I already have**

**#17: Yeah, basically**

**Noca: Ok then…but how would I learn to do that…**

**#17: Maybe meditation could be a big way to help with that, I know that you've had a try at that, but you'll have to try it again**

**Noca: Ok**

**#17: Well that's enough rest I think. Best we get on with our spar**

Noca jumped up off the floor and started to move to the battlefield that the android had chosen. By now Holline had woken up and moved over to watch them train. Noca hardly noticed that she was now sitting to the side of where they were about to spar. Noca moved into a simple stance whilst #17 stood with his arms crossed. Noca didn't know when they were meant to start, but he was sure that #17 would tell him. This wasn't how things played out though. Noca was instantly caught off-guard as #17 shot at him and aimed a fist directly for his gut. Noca was lucky as he managed to move out of the way quickly. #17 was skilled enough as he managed to swing his leg around and kicked Noca in the ribs. The young Saiyan fell onto his side because of the strength of the kick.

**Noca: Ow…I wasn't ready for that…**

**#17: Your opponent in the real world wouldn't wait for you to be ready. When it comes to conflict you have to make sure that you're always ready. You can't slack off against your opponent. They'll never go easy on you, now…FIGHT!**

#17 sprung towards Noca and a jolting speed. Noca wasn't ready for this kind of fighting, but he knew that he could handle himself if he allowed himself to increase his strength by using his inner energy. Noca dodge #17's movement and tried to throw a punch at the android who easily caught his fist and pushed him back away. #17 stood firmly on his feet waiting for Noca to try out his own attack. Noca didn't really know what he should try, but he managed to think of something. He jumped into the air and attempted to hammer his fists down on #17's head, but the android stepped back and as Noca came back to the ground the android lifted his leg and kicked Noca in the gut. Noca dropped to the ground again and slowly pulled himself up. He sent an angered stare in #17's direction and then he ran at the fighter and tried a barrage of punches. #17 found that he could dodge many of them, but there were the odd ones where he opted to block them instead of avoid.

#17 sensed Noca's anger increasing and as it was, so was his fighting skill. That meant instinct had a part to play now which meant that the android was allowed to use a Ki based attack finally. He lifted his hand and shot a Ki wave and Noca. The energy lifted him off the ground and he was sent flying into a tree.

**#17: You were fighting with instinct, you had no control of it. Remember the rules?**

**Noca: Yes I remember the rules, but it isn't always easy you know!**

**#17: Calm down. I think we've done enough today**

**Noca: But I've barely done anything**

**#17: Yeah, but you obviously have a lot to learn about your control. I'll scout ahead to see if there is another good spot anywhere near and we'll head on over there later, in the mean time I want you to meditate on your energy and instinct**

**Noca: Ok…but you're far too vague**

**#17: You need to figure it all out for yourself**

#17 took off into the air and flew along the route that they were currently on their way down. Noca walked over to the camp and grabbed a water bottle and downed half of it before closing the cap and throwing it to the ground.

**Holline: What's wrong?**

**Noca: I'm useless! I don't have a clue about what I'm doing. If this Goku is meant to be one of the strongest and wisest men in the world then why is he gonna bother training me if I can't even control my own power?**

**Holline: Well…#17 is an android…he was built with the knowledge to control his own energy I guess…Goku would be like you…would he not?**

**Noca: I guess so…**

**Holline: Listen to me, you're gonna be a fantastic fighter, you just need to have faith in yourself**

**Noca: Thanks Holline, I really wanna believe that**

Noca's continued training sessions with #17 were difficult. He would always start the lessons with trying to bring out more of his energy in each fight and then they would have a spar. #17 would almost always stop it early because he would feel that Noca was tapping into his instinct, but without realising. He would always use the rest of the day to pressure Noca into meditating to try and connect with his instinct. Noca tries to explain that he just needs trust and he tells #17 that if he was more supportive rather than punishing him and pressuring him then he would work at his own pace. #17 assumed that the outburst was also due to instinct until he realised there was more confidence in Noca's fighting ability. Yeah, he wasn't that great at it yet, but he was confident and that was as good a start as any.

#17 accepted that Noca was learning in his own way and this was when #17 made his final decision. It was about a month after they started training. It was the 15th of November and #17 had something to announce to the other two.

**#17: Guys I need to talk to you both**

**Noca: What is it?**

**#17: Noca you're about a two month journey from West City now**

**Noca: Really…that still feels really long**

**#17: Don't worry, it will fly by. But that wasn't what I wanted to say. I have come to the conclusion that Noca, you improve better on your own**

**Noca: What?**

**#17: You are learning how to control your own instinct, you may not notice it, but you are. The only thing is that my methods haven't been helpful to you…I kinda threw you into the action when I should've eased you in. I believe that if you continue alone you will improve a lot more than you will with distractions**

**Noca: I get that. I understand what you're saying**

**Holline: I'm a little confused**

**#17: Holline…**

**Noca: #17, I know what you are planning, so let me tell her**

#17 nodded to the Saiyan and watched on as Noca held his hand out to Holline. She grabbed it and they walked off together. #17 knew that leaving them alone right now was the best thing. Noca walked her away from the camp a little and they made their way to a nearby lake. Noca sat down on the grass as did Holline. They sat there together in silence for a minute before Noca spoke up.

**Noca: Holline…#17 was saying that I will do a lot better on my own**

**Holline: I know what he was saying, I did hear him haha**

**Noca: Yeah, but…he means completely alone…just me, the wild and my thoughts…**

**Holline: Huh?**

**Noca: I'm sure he'll take good care of you…**

**Holline: You're not serious?**

**Noca: I'm sorry**

**Holline: You're sorry!? I came all this way with you just to be told that I have to leave now!**

**Noca: Calm down please**

**Holline: I can't calm down!**

She jumped up from her spot by the lake and turned her back on Noca and she looked into the sky.

**Holline: You're…you're my best-friend Noca**

**Noca: And you're mine**

Noca stood up slowly and walked over to Holline and put his hand on her shoulder.

She crossed her arms and started to look to the ground now. Noca could hear her sobbing a little and he didn't know what to do.

**Noca: I saw you in your village though. You had lots of friends there…**

**Holline: I know…but…**

**Noca: But I was your longest friend…I get that…we've know each other since the first time I walked to your village at the age of 4**

**Holline: That was a great day**

**Noca: It was the best, and there will be plenty more like that day, but not right now. Holline I would never forget you…you will always remain in my heart…I…**

**Holline: You're the big brother I never had**

**Noca: And you're the sister I never had…I love you Holline**

**Holline: I love you too**

Holline was crying properly now and she turned swiftly and pulled Noca into a tight embrace. She buried her head in his chest and let her tears all out. Noca held her close and he didn't ever want to let her go. He would definitely miss her considering she was now the only living person that he truly cared about. She pulled out of the hug and looked into Noca's eyes. She could see the sadness in his eyes, but she knew that the sadness she saw was built up over the last 2 months since the loss of his mother. She knew he was plagued by nightmares, but she was the only one who knew. He would always confide in her and she would never tell anyone. Noca gave her one last look and then the two walked back to the camp.

**#17: Said your goodbyes then?**

**Noca: Yep…**

**#17: Well now it's my turn…good luck Noca. I wish you all the best**

**Noca: Thank you #17. I hope you find what you're looking for in life…whatever that is**

**#17: Don't worry, I may have found it**

#17 looked to Holline and then back to Noca.

**Noca: Look after her…all the time…even if she says she'll be fine without you…please, for me**

**#17: I will**

#17 stuck his hand out to Noca and they shook and said their final goodbyes.

Noca had his stuff all packed and was just about to walk on when Holline had one last thing to do.

**Holline: Noca! You'll be needing this**

She handed him the capsule that they had received in the first village they travelled to together. Noca accepted it and then smiled at Holline one last time. He made sure to take a mental snapshot of her so that he would never forget his best friend and he knew one day, he would look for her again and they would continue their friendship. Noca and Holline hugged one last time and then he was off. A whole two months on his own. It would be scary, but it would all be worth it. He looked back at his friends one last time as #17 took off into the sky whilst carrying Holline. He smiled to himself and realised that even though he had encountered misery and tragedy, he still had the greatest friend in Holline and a brilliant ally in #17.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away, we return to Goku, Piccolo and Uub.<p>

**Piccolo: Really Goku? Why?**

**Goku: I'm telling you he has remarkable energy, it will so be worth it in the end**

**Piccolo: But what has this Noca kid got to do with it all**

**Goku: He's the Saiyan**

**Piccolo: He is? How do you know?**

**Goku: King Kai told me. He contacted me after I asked him to find out who the Saiyan boy was. He will be so powerful at some point in his life. I just want you to keep an eye on him…make sure he doesn't get himself killed**

**Piccolo: Uh. When did I become a talent scout?**

**Goku: Oh come on Piccolo, it can't be that bad?**

**Piccolo: I guess not**

Piccolo took off away from Goku and flew off to find Noca.

**Goku: Now there are two hopes for the Earth…I'm sure gonna leave some legacy behind me when I go to Other World**

What's this Goku has mentioned. Is he simply talking about when he dies? Or, does he have plans to depart for Other World before his time is up? Guess we'll have to wait to find out.


	12. Chapter 11: Capsule Party

Just to let everyone know, Holline will return...one day...

Enjoy chapter 11

Name** + Bold** indicates speech, e.g. **Noca: Hello**

**"Bold" **indicates speech from unknown source, e.g. **"Hello People"**

**_"Bold Italics" _**indicates thoughts, e.g. **_"Darn I can't beat him"_**

_Underlined Italics _indicates a dream sequence (There will be speech and thoughts used within a dream sequence)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Capsule Party<p>

It was a cold 24th of November morning in the western part of the world. In the Son household Gohan and Videl were already up early and preparing a large amount of food. There was enough food for a small party and that's exactly what it was for. Who's party though? Well in West City, Bulma and Chi-Chi were also up early and cooking lots of tasty looking food. Obviously with some help from cooks. They were cooking for all their friends and family after all. Oh and for 6 Saiyans. But only four of them had huge appetites, the others were girls after all and they had manners unlike the Saiyan men, especially when it came to eating. Although no one could rival Goku, although Vegeta does come close.

Up in one of the Capsule Corp. bedrooms a blue-haired girl was getting up and walked across her room to the spare bed she had in her room where her black-haired best friend was laying still asleep. Bra poked Pan a couple of times to see if she would wake up easily, but that just didn't seem to happen. She was a heavy sleeper like most of her side of the family. Bra sighed and then got up on the bed a jumped a couple of times, but she didn't anticipate Pan's instinctual movement and the Brief girl landed on her floor with a thump. Pan was up now.

**Pan: What were you doing?**

**Bra: Ow…trying to wake you up…obviously**

Pan got out of the Bed.

**Pan: And you didn't think to let me sleep in a little**

**Bra: Oh come on Pan…do you know what the day is?**

**Pan: Yes, it's a Friday and luckily instead of being at school for the day I get to stay here**

**Bra: Yeah but it's also…**

**Pan: Stop acting like this Bra…**

**Bra: Come on say it**

**Pan: *sigh* Happy Birthday Bra**

**Bra: Yay haha**

Pan couldn't help but smile at the excitement of her best friend. She always acted like this when it was her birthday and it somewhat frustrated Pan sometimes, but she managed to deal with it as it was just in Bra's character.

**Bra: We're gonna party tonight!**

**Pan: Yes we are, but first we need to get out of here before my Grandma or you mom come up here**

**Bra: Why?**

**Pan: Because they'll get us to help with the cooking and that is something that I want to avoid…I'd much rather be at school**

**Bra: Oh come on, you're overreacting, besides it's my birthday, I won't have to cook**

**Pan: I know you won't, but I will and I don't want to**

**Bra: Ok, ok…so what do we do?**

**Pan: I don't know…sneak out of the grounds and then use one of your capsule planes to go to Kame House and hang there until we're needed**

**Bra: Could do, I guess…**

**Pan: At least we won't have to see my parents…**

**Bra: Ooh we could go to Mount Paozu and terrorize Goten and Valese!**

**Pan: Nah, we got all night for that, we'll just head around town, probably easier**

**Bra: But we're meant to be in school**

**Pan: Uh hello, Bra we go to school in Satan City and even if someone is concerned, you're Bra Brief…just tell them that there is some important business that could be happening at the compound and you may be needed and I'll just say that I'm the daughter of an executive of a big company**

**Bra: Or just say you're Hercule Satan's granddaughter hehehe**

**Pan: I'd rather not**

The girls got ready quite quickly and they managed to sneak out quickly as well. They would admit they were hungry, but due to Bra being the daughter of the richest woman on Earth, she did have a rather large allowance and she had no tabs, she was allowed to spend on as much as she wanted. They grabbed themselves a burger at West City Grill and they ate it whilst walking around Capsule Park, which was just opposite the Capsule Tower which was where all the R&D and main business for Capsule Corp. took place. The Compound was only really used for Bulma's purposes i.e. family, business parties, Z-fighter parties and it also served as a sort of Z-fighter's headquarters should a threat come to the Earth that needed them all to stop. The compound was also used for Bulma's special projects. The projects that she would keep to herself until the time was right, such as Galactic Space Travel, which had been used when they went to Namek as well as when Vegeta went training for the Androids.

The girls were just wandering around Capsule Park and they honestly didn't know what they were doing. They didn't know if they should head back or head somewhere else and find something else to do. Pan was pretty much lost in her thoughts as she was walking around with Bra, but she didn't know if she wanted to continue trying to avoid their parents much longer. It was now 12pm and the girls had managed to avoid their family for about an hour now.

**Bra: Pan, can we head back now?**

**Pan: We could do, we really haven't made the most of our time today have we**

**Bra: No haha. I think we should, just in case they decide to call us**

**Pan: I'm surprised they haven't, my Grandma never lets me sleep in until 12 and I'm sure my Mom and Dad are there by now**

Pan and Bra were starting to make their way out of the park now and back towards Capsule Corp. but they didn't really want to. They kind of had to though. They needed to see the family and help prepare for the party, especially with everything that Bra wanted, to make her big birthday party awesome and exciting. As they were walking past a small café they heard a voice call out to Bra.

"**Hey Bra!"**

Bra swiftly turned as if she had recognised the voice and was eager to see the person that it belonged to. Pan thought that she recognised the voice, but she wasn't too sure. It belonged to a boy though. She could tell that much. As she turned around she saw that Bra was talking to a boy who was in a lot of their classes. His name was Kareshi and Bra had a huge crush on him. Pan would admit he was cute, but he wasn't very bright, but Bra didn't seem to mind.

**Bra: Hi Kareshi, what're you doing out of school today?**

**Kareshi: I haven't got to be in until 2 today**

**Bra: You only have to be in for an hour today?**

**Kareshi: Yeah, oh hey Pan**

**Pan: Hi**

**Kareshi: What are you two doing outta school?**

**Bra: We have an important lunch with some big executive today and my Mom wanted us all to be there**

**Kareshi: Sounds interesting, I think…**

**Bra: It really isn't Hahaha**

**Kareshi: Oh fair enough**

**Pan: Well it's good to see you, but we really ought to be getting back to that "lunch"**

**Bra: Huh? Oh right, yeah, sorry**

**Kareshi: Well have a nice lunch**

**Bra: Ok…uh…hey Kareshi**

**Kareshi: Yeah**

**Bra: How would you…I dunno…like to come to a party tonight…**

**Kareshi: A party?**

**Bra: Yeah, it's only gonna be family and close family friends, but maybe you wanna come**

**Kareshi: Uh…where is it?**

**Bra: Capsule Corp. Compound…the big dome if you didn't already know**

**Kareshi: What's it for?**

**Bra: Oh right, should've said that, it's my birthday today**

**Kareshi: Oh really!? Ok, I'm definitely gonna come then**

**Bra: Oh cool…seeya there, it starts at 7**

Bra smiled at Kareshi and felt something pulling on her arm. She seemed to be mesmerised by Kareshi as he smiled and waved as he went, back into the café.

**Pan: Bra!**

**Bra: Huh? What?**

**Pan: Come on. Let's go**

**Bra: Oh yeah, sorry**

**Pan: What's wrong with you, why did you invite him?**

**Bra: Why not?**

**Pan: Maybe because of the family and friends we have**

**Bra: What do you mean?**

**Pan: Everyone finds our family strange and I don't want everyone in school to know about them all**

**Bra: Kareshi won't tell anyone**

**Pan: How can you be sure?**

**Bra: Cos that's just how he is ok**

**Pan: Whatever, it's your party, now come on**

They continued back to the Compound where they noticed that Trunks and Goten were just leaving.

**Pan: And where do you think you're going?!**

**Goten: Oh hey Pan, we're just gonna go to the supermarket, we need some stuff**

**Trunks: He says we, he means the mothers**

**Bra: They getting on your nerves then?**

**Trunks: Of course they are Bra, you know what they're like, I'm just glad that I'm moved out and don't have to deal with it 24/7 like you do**

**Bra: Hey at least I'm not a little annoying Super Saiyan like you**

**Trunks: Whatever, happy birthday anyway little sister**

**Goten: Yeah happy birthday**

**Bra: Thanks you two**

**Pan: Now hurry up before they start to hunt you down**

**Goten: I'd say the same to you**

Pan and Bra looked to each other and started to think about what they maybe meant by that. Did it mean they were in some sort of trouble after running out without letting them know? The started to head up the driveway towards the front door, but they did so gingerly due to their worry that they would be told off although they didn't necessarily do anything wrong. Well, not in Pan's eyes anyway. She was used to just going off out any time she felt like without letting anyone know, but for some reason she was worried that she would be in trouble this time. As they walked through the door they fully expected to see Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl standing there, but this wasn't so. They were greeted only by the ever bubbly personality of Videl's best friend Erasa.

**Erasa: There you are, your mothers were wondering when you would get back**

**Bra: So…they're not mad?**

**Erasa: Of course not, it is your birthday after all**

**Bra: Yep it sure is**

**Kiera: Hi there**

**Bra: Oh Kiera, glad you could make it**

**Pan: Hey Kiera, how are you?**

**Kiera: I'm good, looks like all three of us got the day off school today huh?**

**Pan: I know, it's great isn't?**

**Kiera: You could say that haha**

The girls walked off together as Erasa returned to the kitchen to see that Chi-Chi and Videl were cooking whilst Bulma seemed to be off doing the easy tasks.

**Bulma: I don't see why I can't help with anything else**

**Chi-Chi: Because in all the time I've known you, you have never cooked a decent meal**

**Bulma: Hey…**

**Vegeta: Kakarot's woman is right**

**Bulma: Oh ok, so you'd rather cook your own meals would you**

Vegeta just glared at all the women as he left the room again. He knew he couldn't argue with all of them at once, but he really wished he could. He knew it was a lost cause though. The women went back to doing their job for the party, but none of them looked at it as a job. Chi-Chi had loved to cook for her family and Videl was taught by the former martial artist so she had developed quite a love for it as well. Bulma and Erasa were probably the only ones who actually looked at it as a job. The women were in charge though and they always felt powerful when they got to boss the Saiyans around. They had Vegeta doing the decorations and Goten and Trunks had gone to the shops to get drinks for the party. Gohan however was just making sure that everything with the company was fine. Considering that Bulma was busy with her daughter's party Gohan had volunteered to oversee everything at the tower. Although it wasn't in his job description as head of the R&D department. Back in the compound the three girls were just heading to Bra's bedroom so that they could be out of the way of everything and wait out the rest of the day until the party.

**Kiera: So, you looking forward to tonight then?**

**Bra: Of course, I love it when all our families and friends get together, it's never about the presents with me. My mom is the richest woman on the planet after all**

**Kiera: Well yeah, I guess there isn't anything you don't have**

**Bra: Of course, I have the greatest family and the best friends**

**Pan: (Sarcasm) Aww thanks **

**Bra: Don't be so sarcastic Pan**

**Pan: What? I'm kidding, I love you too Pan**

**Bra: Yay haha**

**Kiera: It's great to see such best friends, I'm glad that I'm friends with you two guys now**

**Bra: Well we have been friends almost all our lives, we've certainly known each other our whole lives**

**Pan: Yep and I couldn't imagine a better best friend, she as nice as she is annoying **

**Bra: Aww thank you Pan**

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and Bra, Pan and Kiera were now sitting in the Garden dome of the compound. They watched as a few birds flew overhead and they also got the chance to have a look at the decorations that Vegeta had put up. He did know how to surprise the rest of their family and friends when he wanted to. He seemed to have put up some really nice banners that read "Happy 13th Birthday Bra." There were loads of helium balloons dotted around the place that said 13 on them. There were a lot of buffet tables set up and the Capsule Corp. servant droids were bringing drinks out and any snack food that was ready. Bra and Pan, being Saiyans, had developed quite an appetite throughout the day, especially with the scents of all the food being cooked in their kitchen. Kiera was a bit shocked to see how much they were eating, but she had been told about Gohan's appetite from when he was in school with Erasa.<p>

The time was 5pm and some of the guests were starting to arrive. First was Krillin with #18, Marron and Master Roshi.

**Master Roshi: Heh hey, this is looking like a great party!**

**Gohan: Hi there Master Roshi, it's been too long**

**Roshi: It sure has, it's good to see you again as well Bulma**

**Bulma: Stay away from me you old pervert**

**Roshi: Heh worth a try**

**Chi-Chi: he'll never change!**

**Krillin: He's not too bad at home anymore, he disappointed Oolong in the end, that's why he moved to go and live with Yamcha and Puar**

**Yamcha: You can take him back!**

**Krillin: Hey Yamcha, how you doin'?**

**Yamcha: I'm good, I've hooked up with one of the hottest chicks in East City**

**Goten: Well that's good for you, but I got Valese**

**Trunks: And I've got Marron**

**#18: You better look after her!**

**Trunks: Oh, don't worry, I will ma'am**

**Marron: Stop it mom, you're scaring him**

**Trunks: What?! I'm not scared**

**Bra: You sure look it**

**Trunks: Shut up! I almost beat her before, I could do it again**

**Goten: Actually Trunks, we almost beat her and that was 17 years ago, of course we're stronger, we're Saiyans we get stronger with age**

**Vegeta: Wrong! You get stronger with age if you continue to train, you boys haven't trained in the last 7 years. Same goes for you Gohan, you've only just managed to keep up with me**

**Videl: Actually it's been a lot longer for him, he hasn't been training since the fight with Majin Buu**

**Bulma: Really? Is that what you told her Gohan?**

**Gohan: Shh**

**Videl: What?**

**Gohan: Haha…I…**

**Krillin: She got you Gohan**

**Gohan: Krillin, not now**

**Videl: Well, tell me**

**Gohan: Videl listen, whenever I got the chance…I would go out to the mountains and do some training, I really needed it, plus I feel like I have to**

**Videl: Well, I guess, but you could've told me**

**Gohan: I know and I'm sorry**

**Pan: You coulda told me!**

**Gohan: Pan? No I wouldn't have**

**Pan: Why?**

**Gohan: Pan, I don't wanna talk about this now ok**

**Pan: Ok, that's fine, but I'll remember**

**Vegeta: You two have no excuses not to train now**

Goten and Trunks gave each other a look that said their lives would get tougher from here. Vegeta would definitely make sure to keep them trained up. The rest of their guests showed up and everyone made sure to wish Bra a happy birthday. Even Vegeta managed to sneak away from everyone else to give his daughter a birthday hug although she was told not to tell anyone although she didn't stick to that and you can be sure that Pan, Kiera, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and Gohan all know. She did make sure not to let Goten or Trunks know though. They would just make fun of him after all.

It was 7 o'clock before Kareshi showed up, but either way Bra was excited to see him come. Pan had to explain to Kiera that Bra had a massive crush on Kareshi for a long time now. Kiera didn't see what Bra saw which just sparked a similarity between her and Pan. This led to Kiera and Pan talking to each other whilst Bra went off with Kareshi.

**Kiera: Darn. She really likes him doesn't she?**

**Pan: Oh God yeah. She changes so much around him, it's unbelievable**

**Kiera: What about you? Got anyone special?**

**Pan: What?! No, I really don't. Sometimes someone would ask me out, but I really wouldn't care. They don't interest me, no one does, plus when they find out our family is messed up they'll just run**

**Kiera: You don't really believe your family are messed up, do you?**

**Pan: No…of course not…it's just, that's what someone said when I brought them over to my house once, but it happened to be the day that my Grandma came over as well**

**Kiera: Oh, I see…**

**Pan: It's since that…I gave up with all that stuff**

**Kiera: Fair enough, what about my brother? Haha**

**Pan: You're not serious are you?**

**Kiera: No, I'm not, he has a girlfriend anyway**

**Pan: Ok, but either way, he's not the type I like, I'd like it to be someone that can protect me**

**Kiera: What do you mean?**

**Pan: I'm a Saiyan aren't I? I'll always be stronger than a human, and nothing can change that**

**Kiera: I guess so. Well there's someone out there for everyone**

**Pan: You believe that?**

Kiera just nodded to Pan. The young Saiyan listened to the advice, but didn't really know how to respond. Mainly because she was a year younger than Pan, but she still wanted to believe that what she was saying was true and that she would actually find someone for herself one day.

**Pan: Ok, I'll keep that in mind, hopefully you're right**

Kiera and Pan smiled at each other and then joined everyone else with the rest of the party.

* * *

><p>The clock struck 9pm and disappointment struck Bra as Kareshi had to leave. Pan and Kiera were relieved. They would finally get their friend back. One thing that relieved Kareshi was that he didn't come eye to eye with Vegeta, until…<p>

**Bra: Do you really need to go?**

**Kareshi: Yeah, sorry…I got training for Football tomorrow, I need to be up early, but it was a great party…a little strange, but great**

**Bra: Ok, well I'll seeya Monday then**

**Kareshi: Yeah of course**

Kareshi and Bra hugged and then Kareshi went for something else. He leaned in to try and kiss Bra, but was stopped. The only issue was that it wasn't Bra who stopped him. Kareshi opened his eyes to see Vegeta standing in front of him with a hand on the schoolboy's face.

**Vegeta: Back away! Weakling**

**Bra: Dad!**

**Vegeta: You're too young for this type of thing!**

**Bulma: Too young? That's not like you, you would usually say he's too weak or he's not worthy**

**Vegeta: Huh? He is too weak! He isn't worthy! She is a princess!**

**Bulma: Of what Vegeta! Planet Vegeta is gone as are the Saiyans**

**Vegeta: Grr! whatever woman**

Everyone laughed at how Bulma defeated Vegeta with a simple sentence. Kareshi did try to laugh with them, but Vegeta just grabbed his mouth.

**Vegeta: Why are you laughing?! Get out of my home…**

He pushed Kareshi to the ground, but the schoolboy just stood up and stared at Vegeta and the others.

**Vegeta: What're you waiting for?! NOW!**

Kareshi ran off like a mouse from a huge cat. Vegeta however wasn't bothered by this mouse. Pan and Kiera were laughing to each other, but made sure that Bra couldn't hear them. Goten, Trunks and Gohan joined in with the laughing as well, whilst the women seemed annoyed with Vegeta and the others just shook their heads with smiles on their faces.

**Krillin: Same old Vegeta**

**Bra: Thanks dad! Scare him off why don't you!**

**Vegeta: He is not good enough for you!**

**Bra: Well maybe it hasn't occurred to you that I couldn't give a damn what you think and I am perfectly old enough to make my own decision on the matter!**

With that Vegeta shut up and looked his daughter in the eyes. She was hurt by what had happened, but he knew she would recover. She was strong willed just like her father and she definitely rebellious like he was in his younger years. She would definitely go behind his back and see the boy again, unless Vegeta had ruined her chances. For the first time Vegeta was regretting his actions, but he wouldn't openly tell anyone that.

**Vegeta: Sorry**

**Bra: What?**

Everyone gasped. Vegeta…apologising. This was unnatural. This certainly wasn't Vegeta. He was close with his daughter though so of course he would care about her. Vegeta didn't say anything else, but instead he just walked out of the room and into his Gravity Room and turned to gravity straight to x100 Earth's gravity. He definitely didn't want anyone to come in, even though the only person who could was Gohan, but Vegeta had locked the door.

Bra was with her friends again and they went back outside to sit in the garden dome and have a couple more drinks with each other and talk a little more, before everyone had to leave. One good thing in this was that Bra realised that her father did actually care about her feelings, not just his bloodline. She always knew that he would approve of Marron with Trunks due to the beating he took off of Marron's mother, Android 18. It was surprising when Trunks actually revealed he was with Marron. Well, he didn't actually reveal it so much as Goten found out and he then told Chi-Chi (by accident) who in turn told Bulma, who then went on to tell everyone that would listen. So Bra and Pan actually stuck by their word and kept his secret.

When it reached 11pm people started to leave. Krillin, #18 and Roshi went back to Kame house, whilst Yamcha went back to East City and Goten and Valese back to Mount Paozu. Trunks and Marron went back to his apartment so that they could be alone. Vegeta hadn't emerged from the Gravity room all night. Chi-Chi stayed with Bulma at Capsule Corp. Gohan and Videl went back to their home whilst Erasa decided to go with them meaning that Kiera would also be staying at their house, but the girls wanted to spend a bit more time together so Bra went with them. When they returned to the Son/Satan home, Pan, Bra and Kiera all went out for a late night walk through the fields.

**Bra: Ah the fresh air**

**Pan: Yep, I love it around here**

**Kiera: It's a little cold**

**Bra: Oh yeah…Saiyans can adapt to extreme conditions remember?**

**Pan: Oh my, I forgot, and it is pretty chilly**

**Bra: Here, this capsule has a winter coat inside**

**Kiera: Thanks**

The girls continued to walk until deciding to stop and sit down.

**Kiera: It may be dark, but it is certainly beautiful around here**

**Bra: Wait until you see it in the morning, ah it's amazing**

**Pan: Yeah, I love living here, beats the city any day**

The girls were silent for a bit until Pan felt something.

**Pan: Bra, I feel a power**

**Bra: Again? Is it the same one?**

**Pan: No**

**Kiera: What's going on?**

**Bra: Saiyan senses**

**Pan: Not only Saiyan senses. You can't sense power levels**

**Bra: I know I can't**

**Kiera: Wow, power levels. What's mine?**

**Pan: 5 most probably**

**Kiera: Oh…that's bad? Isn't it?**

**Bra: No…human average**

**Kiera: Oh, fair enough haha**

Pan kept looking to the sky.

**Pan: This power's a friendly, but I don't know why he'd be coming here…at this time**

**Kiera: Who?**

"**HELLO LITTLE PAN!"**

**Pan: Oh god…Hi Mr. Buu**

**Mr. Buu: Hello Pan! Hello Blue haired girl…and…huh? Who is this?**

**Bra: This is our friend Kiera Mr. Buu and my name is Bra…ok…remember that yeah…Bra**

**Mr. Buu: Oh. Ok. You are Bra. You Angry Saiyan man's little girl yes?**

**Bra: Hahaha, yeah Angry Saiyan man's little girl**

**Kiera: And I'm just a friend…uh…it's nice to meet you Mr. Buu is it?**

**Mr. Buu: Yes! I'm Mr. Buu! Me BUU! HAHAHA!**

**Pan: Ok Buu, now why are you here?**

**Mr. Buu: Mr. Buu knew it was blue haired girl's birthday and me wanted to give her a small present!**

**Bra: Aww thank you so much Mr. Buu**

**Mr. Buu: Look…CANDY!**

**Bra: Ok, thank you Buu**

**Pan: That's so sweet of you Buu**

**Mr. Buu: Ahahaha! I'm gonna leave now, I need to get my sleepy sleeps, bye bye**

With that Buu instantly took off into the air again and returned to Satan City.

**Kiera: He's certainly…happy**

**Pan: Yeah well that's Buu for you, just don't steal his food**

When the girls eventually went back to the house it was 1 am. They stayed downstairs in the living room that night. They needed somewhere large enough for the three of them to stay. It was mainly because they wanted to stay together in one room so they could carry on talking, even though one would assume that they didn't have much more to talk about. They didn't manage to stay up for much longer though and were asleep really quickly.

So Bra had managed to celebrate her 13th birthday and it had certainly been a lot better than Noca's had been. She actually got to party and experience the entire day whilst Noca got to turn into a Great Ape and miss the entire day, or at least it felt like he missed the entire day. Pan was next to have her birthday. She was next to turn 13 years old, in January. Christmas still had to come first and we can bet that Bra and Pan will have a much better Christmas than Noca would.


	13. Chapter 12: Christmas Around the Globe

Just like to say that I enjoyed writing this chapter the most. Well…only Noca's parts, the gift giving part just felt far too awkward haha. I was also watching the _Mark Wahlberg_ film _Lone Survivor_ whilst writing the Noca segments and I think that heavily influenced the chapter…anyway judge for yourselves.

Name** + Bold** indicates speech, e.g. **Noca: Hello**

"**Bold" **indicates speech from unknown source, e.g. **"Hello People"**

"_**Bold Italics" **_indicates thoughts, e.g. _**"Darn I can't beat him"**_

_Underlined Italics _indicates a dream sequence (There will be speech and thoughts used within a dream sequence)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Christmas around the Globe<p>

Snow had begun to fall in the lower mountainous area just south of Parsley City and this was where Noca was close to. Noca may have lived in the mountains himself, but he was very close to a desert so it was definitely hotter around his area. He had experienced snow before, but this was very different. He wasn't located too far away from the desert, but it was still exceptionally cold and snowy around this area. He was not used to how much snow there was. Noca was freezing. He knew he should have packed better, but then again he wasn't really prepared for this journey at all. He was hoping to have made it all the way to Parsley City after someone in a village a fair few miles back told him it was the closest city and it was also very close to West City.

Noca hoped that everything would be fine from then on, but he seemed to forget that winter was on its way. He didn't even know the date. Luckily for him his watch did, but unlucky for him the watch had frozen over so he couldn't even see. (He managed to get a new watch in the village back because of another Capsule Corp. employee giving out freebees. He got himself a watch that adjusts for different time zones, tells the date and year as well as the temperature. The temperature was definitely something he should have focussed on leading up to this date.

Noca managed to come up on a large cave that seemed to go pretty deep into the mountain. The young Saiyan started to head inside and went in as far as he could. When he knew he would be far enough and when he was starting to feel the heat a bit less, Noca decided it was time to set down. He instantly fell to the floor and just wanted to rest. He knew he would need some source of heat and luckily the Capsule Corp. employee was very generous and gave him a heater of sorts that was wireless. The heater worked in the cave at full power and Noca was comfortable. He sat next to the heat and held his watch near it so that the ice would melt. As he saw the ice slowly turn into water on his watch he saw as the time was revealed to him. It was 6:15 am!

**Noca: Strange…I don't even feel tired…and I've been on the move for 8 hours now**

The water continued to fall off of his watch and the month and year revealed themselves.

**Noca: Yeah I knew that…December 791, what's the date?!**

The last of the ice melted and then he saw the date. He wasn't really shocked, he was just a little confused as to what he should do. It was December 25th…Christmas day and this is why he was confused. Christmas on his own. He had never had to experience this before so he didn't know what he should do. There was no one to talk to, Holline and #17 had gone and he was left all alone.

**Noca: Well…suppose I could train…**

* * *

><p>It was a very cold morning in West City and a lot of familiar faces were all staying in the same place. Bulma and Vegeta were in one master bedroom. Gohan and Videl in one of the guest master bedrooms. Chi-Chi on her own in one of the master bedrooms. Trunks and Goten in the former's bedroom. Bra and Pan were obviously in Bra's bedroom and that pretty much covers everyone. Apparently Marron and Valese would be joining them after spending most of the day with their respective families. Pan and Bra got up at the same time, well…Bra woke Pan up again and she forced her out of bed.<p>

**Pan: Why do you like to get up so early?**

**Bra: Because I'm an excitable person and you should definitely know that**

**Pan: I do know that, but I'd rather you at least liked to sleep in a little**

**Bra: What? And waste the day? Of course not**

**Pan: But its Christmas day, we can't waste today really**

**Bra: Well…I guess, but we're up now…let's go to the living room. We've probably had a visit from Santa**

**Pan: I doubt that, and even if we did, what would it matter? Didn't you say that you've "already got everything you want and just spending time with friends and family is enough of a gift"?**

**Bra: Maybe I did say that, but Christmas is different**

**Pan: Whatever haha**

Pan and Bra made their way downstairs very quickly, but quietly just in case no one else was awake. They looked at the clock as they walked through and saw that it was 6:15 am. It was definitely very early in the morning. Pan gave Bra a look that said "I'm gonna kill you one of these days." Bra just looked back and mouthed a sorry. Pan just rolled her eyes.

When the girls walked into the living room they saw that one person was already awake and it was exactly who you would expect to be up early on a day like Christmas. It was Vegeta and he was sitting in the armchair with the lights off, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was either sleeping or he was meditating. Or just doing an ordinary Vegeta thing and just trying to shut off everything around him.

**Vegeta: Morning girls**

Bra almost jumped out of her skin when she heard her father speak up. She was used to being ignored by Vegeta a lot of the time. Pan could admit that she was a little shocked, but she wasn't really scared enough to jump.

**Bra: Good Morning Daddy**

**Pan: Morning Vegeta**

Vegeta finally opened his eyes and turned on the lights on the Christmas tree.

**Vegeta: Why are you too up so early?**

**Bra: Well, I just felt like getting up early and coming down here to wait for everyone else to get up…what about you?**

**Vegeta: I was training in the gravity room until about 2 am and then came out here to rest until someone woke up, lazy people**

**Pan: Actually, people like to sleep so they can be fully rested**

**Vegeta: Whatever**

* * *

><p>Back in the mountains, Noca was sitting in front of the Capsule Corp. heater and was just staring at the light that it produced. The light managed to light up the whole of the little room that Noca was sitting in. The cave seemed warm and protected enough, Noca decided that he was in a good situation.<p>

Noca sat down and crossed his legs. He soon began to clear his mind and started to get it ready for some meditation. He was thinking to himself that he wanted to use his senses to try and scout himself a route to West City. He wasn't up to the challenge of keeping his instinct in control yet and he knew that Goku would help him with that.

He closed his eyes and started to search through his mind for his location. He soon saw an exact copy of the cave in his mind. He saw it as clear as day. He felt the instinct to stand up and walk outside. Although it was only in his mind that he did this. In real life he was still in the same spot and in a meditative state. He started to make his way forward in his mind. He was now outside the cave and he didn't stop there. The young Saiyan just kept walking on and didn't stop until there was a choice to make. There were two different roads he could take. One of the roads seemed to take him down a small hill, whilst the other would take him up. This would have been an easy decision for Noca as he would've known that going higher into the mountains would not help him. He knew that he wanted to carry on down and stay close to the level of West City. Noca wasn't sure what it was, but his mind told him to change his course. His instinct was starting to take over and decided that he should maybe take a different route and head on the upwards route. He started to walk up there very slowly.

As he got higher up the route there was a sudden gust of blizzard winds that appeared out of nowhere and his vision was starting to get impaired, but before it was impossible for him to see ahead he managed to spot something. A building, like a mansion. Something that would be worth checking out. Sudden there was a shock and Noca was brought out of his meditative state. He jumped up from his spot and looked around him to see that nothing had changed and he was still inside the cave. The Saiyan, now curious, walked to the cave's opening and looked outside and around to try and see the weather and to see how far ahead of himself he would be able to see. The snow had started to die down a bit and wasn't falling that hard. There were still strong winds, but that was about it.

Noca made himself a decision and knew that he should continue on his journey, there was no time for a long break especially since he didn't really have anything to do although he shouldn't keep finding excuses to stop training. He needed to train how to control his instinct, but he didn't know what he was meant to do. Yes he knew he had to meditate and look into his mind, but what he didn't know was what he was meant to find in there?

Noca packed his things and started to head out of the cave. When he got outside he felt like he knew exactly what way he needed to go and just headed up the path. As he came to the fork in the paths he looked ahead at the both and knew that he was to head up, but he looked at the down path and just felt like following that one and not listening to his instinct. He felt that he would get himself to West City quicker if he went that way, but he had to listen to his instinct and he started to head up. The path was very rocky as he got higher up it and the temperature was definitely starting to drop.

"**This is gonna be tough"**

* * *

><p>Everyone else at the Capsule Corp. compound had started to get up and they were all downstairs talking. Bulma and Chi-Chi had always managed to make an agreement to have breakfast first and they can open their presents afterwards. There was hardly any argument from any of them because of the appetites of the Saiyans. Pan and Bra were actually in the kitchen helping their mothers and Chi-Chi this time. Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Goten were all siting in the living room watching poor Christmas television.<p>

**Vegeta: Terrible! There are so many other better programs on throughout the rest of the year, but Christmas is the worst. I hate this meaningless Holiday!**

**Goten: Aw come on Vegeta, cheer up, here have some coffee**

**Trunks: Goten, don't give him Coffee…give him a glass of warm milk he'll prefer that**

**Vegeta: Shut up you two! I'll smack you both into that gravity room and put it on 500 times**

**Trunks: Well…that's not nice**

**Goten: Yeah, it's Christmas**

**Bulma: Hey Breakfast is ready!**

**Trunks: Did you cook it?!**

**Bulma: No, Videl and Chi-Chi did**

**Trunks: That's alright then**

Trunks said that part a little quieter so that only the people in the room with him could hear. Goten and Gohan laughed a little with Trunks and even Vegeta had a smirk crawl across his face. The only problem was Bulma had sort of heard.

**Bulma: What was that?!**

**Trunks: Uh…nothing Mom…nothing at all**

The men all stood up and walked into the dining area and saw that the women and the girls had everything sorted out and the Saiyan men were just starting to drool over the smells and sights of the food. They all sat around the table and were ready to start their meals. Whilst they ate there were no interrupting noises and they all ate in silence.

Once their meals were finished they all decided to head to the living room and start with the presents. The time was passing by pretty quickly though and it was already 11am. Pan and Bra sat on the floor next to the tree like little children normally would at Christmas. Gohan and Videl sat together on one chair whilst Bulma, Chi-Chi and Goten were on the sofa. Trunks was in an armchair and Vegeta was standing leaning against the door frame on the other side of the room. Pan and Bra distributed the presents to their recipients.

Chi-Chi opened a present that she had received from Gohan and Videl. It was a lovely dress, much like her others, but this was newer so Chi-Chi was so glad to have one. Pan's name was on the present, but she had bought something for Chi-Chi herself. It was a lovely necklace that had a heart on it and was engraved with Chi-Chi's name in a pretty font.

**Chi-Chi: Oh Pan it's so beautiful. Thank You**

**Pan: You're welcome Grandma. I love you**

**Chi-Chi: Aww, I love you too**

Gohan and Videl exchanged their gifts. Gohan had bought Videl a few things. There was a picture frame that had a picture of them from their 10th anniversary and it was Videl's favourite picture. He had also got her a bracelet that had a little dragon ball on it. The four star ball to be specific. Videl had bought Gohan and new suit although the gift had come from Pan as well. Pan had got her mother little crystal ornament that was shaped like the eternal dragon. Gohan had another gift from Pan though, but it also came from Bra.

**Pan: Dad, this gift that I got you took me and Bra some time to find, but we were lucky to find it on our fourth time of time and it was ironic that it was fourth.**

Gohan opened the gift and saw that it was the four star dragon ball.

**Gohan: Wow…dad's four star ball…thanks Pan, Bra…it's great**

Gohan had received another gift from Bulma as well…a new Capsule Corp. watch that they had been developing. It was the best watch they had, but it was one of two they had made. The other had been given to Vegeta. Vegeta however wouldn't give a gift to Bulma in front of everyone because he didn't want to seem soft in front of everyone else. Pan had received a new Phone from Bulma as did Bra. The phone was again like the watch. It was the best they had made and there were only a few. One had been given to Videl as well. The rest of the gifts were done and everyone seemed happy. The rest of the day was spent with the adults watching (bad) TV and Bra and Pan sorting out their new phones. At about 1pm Valese and Marron arrived although Krillin and #18 didn't come as well which was a relief for Trunks. The Christmas was shaping up to be quite simple and calm.

* * *

><p>Back in the mountains, Noca had made it quite far along the route, but similar to how things had played out in his vision, the winds were beginning to pick up and Noca could no longer see clearly. He had plans to keep going though and he just relied on where he was placing his feet. As he seemed to keep going the path seemed to get narrower and after a short period he seemed to be standing on the edge of a cliff. He could feel one of his feet slipping as the ground was getting icier and soon enough he seemed to have to grip to the rocks a little harder to make sure that he didn't slip off. There was a slight problem that the rocks were icy as well so things weren't going to be getting easy anytime soon. Noca wasn't sure if his instinct was being smart at this moment. Noca continued to slip every now and then. He could feel rocks break out from under his feet and he was starting to fear for his life. Noca tried to look through the winds and the snow, but his sight was terrible at that moment. He took one more step forward and he heard a loud crack and felt the whole wall break away and crumble down. He obviously fell with it as there was nothing else he could've grabbed onto. As he slipped down the sides he didn't know how he was meant to grab onto something it if was icy as well as impossible to see.<p>

Noca managed to find another ledge on the way down that he could grip onto. He was lucky. He hoped that the snow would at least slow down or the winds would stop so that he could see what was going on. Then he remembered that he could try to use his mind to find his way. He remembered that his instinct had brought him here so surely his instinct could get him out of this. As he let himself calm down he felt as if the snow and wind was letting up even though it wasn't. He slowly tried to reach his other arm up to the ledge and tried to pull himself up, but he was unsuccessful and the entire ledge broke away and Noca fell with it all the way down. We have to remember that Noca had made it pretty high up the mountain considering he had been doing it for 3 hours now. So that drop would have been very dangerous, but how far down did he fall?

* * *

><p>The whole group were gathered in the living room when it was announced on the news that a huge blizzard had started a bit south from Parsley City and seemed to be heading that way.<p>

**News Anchor: And it seems very strange as this terrible weather seems to be travelling northbound towards Parsley City. This freak blizzard started within the mountains themselves and seems to be focussing on that area at the moment and we are being told that a sufficient amount of damage has been caused to the mountains and any nearby villages. We urge all people within Parsley City and even West City to remain in your homes and not to travel.**

Pan could feel something in the back of her mind and by now it had become very recognisable. It was that strange power level as it suddenly spiked like it usually did, but then instead of just disappearing it felt like Pan knew something bad had happened as it felt like it had completely left her. She couldn't feel it at all and this worried her although she didn't really know why she was worried.

**Pan: Bra**

**Bra: What is it Pan?**

**Pan: Come on, I need to tell you something**

Pan and Bra quickly and quietly moved out of the room and upstairs.

**Bra: What?**

**Pan: I felt that power again…**

**Bra: Pan, you don't have to tell me every time**

**Pan: I know I don't, but…it's gone**

**Bra: What do you mean?**

**Pan: It was there, it spiked and now…it just vanished…I mean after every time it spiked, yes it would disappear, but this time it feels like it has completely gone**

**Bra: It's…gone…**

**Pan: Yeah…I think…I think whoever it belongs to…is…maybe…**

**Bra: What?**

Pan didn't want to say the next words because she knew she was the only attachment to this power level and she was the only person in the entire group that knew of it.

**Pan: Dead…**

* * *

><p>In their training spot, Goku was sitting waiting for Uub to return from visiting his family for Christmas. Goku was happy to have some time on his own now as he was alone with his senses and could look for energies. He could feel that shocking Saiyan energy that he had felt before, but this was different as he could feel a true struggle. He knew that there were blizzards going on in that area, but what he didn't know was that the Saiyan was in a very dangerous situation. The only thing was, Goku felt the energy completely disappear, but he was sure that there were no problems and they Saiyan would get out ok. He just had something very hard to sort out and he would need to learn to deal with all these types of problems.<p>

* * *

><p>The winds were still blowing through the mountains and there just didn't seem to be any chance of them letting up. The snow was getting heavier and heavier, there was no chance of any living thing making it through those mountains alive. Well, close to no chance. Every step that Noca had taken in the snow had already been filled so even if he was able to see the ground he still wouldn't have a chance to find his way. Rocks on the mountains started to break away again.<p>

Down near the foot of the mountain lay a person. Now we all know who that person happened to be. But he was in a seriously dangerous position. Unconscious as the snow continued to fall and the rocks continued to break away, Noca would need to wake up soon. The snow was falling on Noca and he was starting to vanish below the white blanket. The rocks and the snow falling together managed to form an extremely strong avalanche that was headed straight for the spot that Noca was laying in.

Inside his own mind was somewhere Noca knew he didn't want to be at the moment. He knew the danger in staying where he was, he knew that his life was being put at extreme risk, but he couldn't do anything about that. As the avalanche rapidly approached the ground Noca's mind was starting to open up more. He had found something inside that he understood. He saw it and he reached out and touched it. Suddenly he could feel power flowing through his body. Not too much power, but he could feel enough to make him stronger. Had he found a way to use his potential and instinct to improve his power? If he had then he may just be able to survive this.

Noca's head was still visible through the snow. His eyes started to open and he thought they were starting to adjust. He thought he could see a massive cloud in the sky, but it was getting bigger and looked solid. Noca could feel his face stinging. He tried to lift his hand to touch his face, but his arms felt as if they had so much weight on them. Noca blinked a couple of times and finally noticed that it was a solid object falling towards him. He tried to lift himself off of the ground, but he couldn't. The object was about to hit him. Noca shut his eyes and let the avalanche crash on him…

But then something happened. He knew it was there and now he knew he could use it. He felt his power raise and he felt the Ki coming out. He exploded with power and shot up from his spot in the ground, through the Avalanche and to safety. He landed a safe distance away from the falling rocks and he felt like he was out of danger. He tried to stand, but his leg was causing him so much pain. He looked down at it and saw that there was a lot of blood. He looked to his hands and saw the same. This was when he remembered that he wanted to check his face before, so he did and that stinging before…well that was blood as well. That fall down the mountains had caused a fair amount of damage to the Saiyan.

He attempted to stand one more time and tried to put pressure on the other leg, but he just fell to the ground again. He fell to his stomach and he lifted his head up to try and see through the snow, but it was still no use. This was not shaping up to be a very happy Christmas. Noca could feel that he was missing something valuable. Something which he seemed to lose numerous times on this trip. His bag. He didn't have a clue about where he would find it, but he had to look. He needed to try and forget about his leg. He stood up once more and kept the pressure on the other leg and he seemed to be ok. The same problem still occurred though. The snow wasn't stopping any time soon, but the wind had let up a little, so Noca's vision was getting clearer. He started to take a few steps forward, but it just caused more pain. He wasn't going to stop though. He knew that if he were to prove he could be a strong fighter he needed to keep going and just push through the pain.

Although he fell over a few times, he thought he was fine. That's what he kept telling himself anyway. He wouldn't let anything stop him at the moment, he would keep fighting on and ensure that he survived this and got his bag and made his way to West City. He was determined to keep on the path he was on. The injured Saiyan continued to limp on through the snow in search of his bag, in pain and blind. Noca had no idea how he was meant to find his bag. He just had to hope he would stumble upon it, but that really wasn't likely. He continued to make his way through the snow and it also seemed to slow down. Noca's vision was clearer, but then there was a crack sound and something drew Noca's attention up. He shot his vision up and saw a rock fall down and it crashed into his head and knocked him unconscious, again.

* * *

><p>At the Capsule Corp. compound the entire group were all sitting down to eat their Christmas dinner and it was obviously a meal that was planned by Chi-Chi. They made their way through the meal and once they were done Pan and Bra were quickly out of the room again.<p>

**Bra: Pan stop worrying**

**Pan: How can I? I have grown to know this power, it has been a part of me for the last few months, so when it suddenly disappears completely what am I meant to do? Huh? Tell me. Am I meant to just move on? **

**Bra: Uh…do you know where it is?**

**Pan: The power level? I don't think so, I usually have an idea of what direction it is in, but this time I only felt the power, but then it went so what the hell should I do?**

**Bra: Come on Pan, try to forget and let's just get on with the rest of Christmas ok**

**Pan: I…I…fine then….fine ok…I'll just forget it…**

Bra smiled weakly at Pan and then she walked back into the room with the rest of the group. Pan waited before entering the room. She wasn't sure that she could stick by what she just said to Bra, but she had to try.

* * *

><p>Boxing Day morning happened to be a lot calmer than Christmas Day had been. This was great for any of the people that lived in cities affected by the blizzards during Christmas. Up in the mountains lay an unconscious Saiyan boy. He was just starting to wake up, but he didn't seem at all aware of where he was. He opened his eyes and looked up to the sky and soon noticed that it was morning when the sun blazed into his eyes. Noca tried to lift himself up, but soon felt a sharp pain jolt through his leg. He had to stifle a cry of pain, but that was such a struggle in itself. He tried to roll onto his front and push himself up, but he just couldn't get up onto his feet. He could still feel a stinging on his face just like he had the night before. He touched his face and could feel slight cuts in his face. He knew he had been injured last night, but he didn't know it was this badly. The white shirt he was wearing underneath his jacket had been coated in blood the night before, but it had managed to dry. He was in so much pain. He really wished that he didn't have to continue, but he couldn't lie in the snow all day.<p>

He put all his instinct and strength into trying to lift himself up onto his feet and carry on walking. He noticed that he had actually found his bag the previous night, but he was sure that he hadn't. He must have someone watching over him.

High up in the sky above Noca's position hovered a green man wearing a purple training Gi and a white cape. He was watching over Noca just as Goku had instructed him to. Piccolo was very impressed by Noca's abilities to push hit limits.

**Piccolo: So, you are quite strong then kid**

**Goku: I told you he was**

Piccolo jumped out of his skin as he obviously didn't realise that Goku had used Instant Transmission to get to his location.

**Piccolo: Ah Goku! Don't do that!**

**Goku: Heh heh sorry Piccolo, but I did tell you**

**Piccolo: He looks in bad shape though**

**Goku: Don't worry about him, he's a Saiyan remember, he gets stronger each time he is brought to near death**

**Piccolo: I'll keep watch, but when are you going to interfere?**

**Goku: Not yet, maybe not at all, hehe but we'll see**

Noca was now on both of his feet and was limping towards the mountain path. He needed to continue up the path he had tried to take the night before. The blizzard had surely caused a huge setback for the young Saiyan and he was definitely going to need to hurry along the rest of his journey, but how could he when he can hardly walk. Noca found that as he moved on further he started to forget the pain of his leg, but that didn't affect his limp. He was feeling really dizzy as well, but that must've been due to the fact that he had suffered too many blows to the head that night as well as his lack of food or water. Noca needed to get some food very soon, but this didn't seem very likely at this moment in time. He would have to deal with it though.

As he got further and further up the mountain he realised that the time of day had passed by very quickly. One check on his watch and Noca noticed it was getting late in the evening. He would need to take a break and sleep until the next morning. He found another cave to sleep in, but this one was significantly further along the route than he had made it before. He managed to limp inside the cave and set up his small camp. He still had a lack of food and it didn't seem as if he would come across any soon. Noca didn't have anything to do before going to bed, but he needed to do something before he felt it was the right time to get off to sleep.

He took off the coat he was wearing and took a look at the wounds he had under his shirt. He took a clean shirt out of his bag and removed the one he was wearing. He looked at the wound and decided that he would need to clean them up somehow, but that would be very hard considering he didn't have any water. He knew that the snow outside would help. He limped to the exit of the cave and started to gather some snow. He let it melt a little due to heat from inside the cave and dampened a cloth he had with him. He then put the cloth to his wounds and started to clean them. It was quite a stinging feeling, but it was also relieving to him. He also started to wash his face as well to make sure that any wounds that he had there were cleaned up as well. Once he was done he felt like he needed to get some rest to sleep off the pain from his wounds. The only problem that he still had was that he could hardly use his leg, so there would be no fight training anytime soon. He could only meditate, but that would still help. Tomorrow though. Noca wanted rest, which was more important to him at the moment. He lay down in a position close to his Capsule Corp. heater and fell asleep, dreading the next day (kind of).


	14. Chapter 13: Reuniting with the Enemy

Hello Readers! Just thought it was important to let you know that this is the Penultimate chapter to the first instalment in DragonBall AG. I'm so happy about the amount of views this story has gotten, considering it's my first story and I'm so excited about continuing the series. There will be more information about the next instalment at the end of the finale.

Name** + Bold** indicates speech, e.g. **Noca: Hello**

"**Bold" **indicates speech from unknown source, e.g. **"Hello People"**

"_**Bold Italics" **_indicates thoughts, e.g. _**"Darn I can't beat him"**_

_Underlined Italics _indicates a dream sequence (There will be speech and thoughts used within a dream sequence)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Reuniting with the Enemy<p>

Nearly a whole month had passed since Noca's hectic Christmas in the mountains and he was still on his way to West City. There were still problems with the young Saiyan's leg and any other injuries he sustained during Christmas. He wasn't sure that he could continue for that much longer, but he knew that he had to keep going. He wasn't too far passed Parsley City, but he still had a long way to go until he reached the Technology Capital of the world.

There was still one problem. He hadn't had a proper meal for half a month. He managed to get one decent meal when he was on his way through Parsley City, but since then he has been back to his complete lack of food, except for maybe a few little things such as fruit or the odd snack. He was slowly dragging his way through a large open area that just seemed completely deserted. There were a load of trees, but it was nothing like a forest, but close enough so that he couldn't see that far ahead of the trees. So once he made it through he was shocked to see the huge Mansion that stood in the area.

Whoever lived there must've been very rich to be able to afford to own such a large area of land and manage to build the huge house. Noca hoped that whoever owned the house was going to be generous and let him have something to eat and maybe help him on his way to West City. The Saiyan started to make his way closer to the mansion and hoped that once he entered he would be met with a pleasant greeting. He got to the front door and quietly knocked on the large door that stood before him. No answer. Noca knocked again, but this time a little louder. Still no answer. This was most irregular. Such a huge building you would fully expect someone to be inside to answer the door. Noca pushed on the door hoping that it would creak open, but it didn't. Noca knocked one more time, but there was no answer once again. He pushed on the door again and this time he was lucky enough that the door actually opened this time. It was only a little, but Noca was definitely able to get in through there. Once inside he started to limp through the hallway hoping that someone would come and greet him, but it seemed that whoever lived here was very rude.

Noca could hardly see far through the hallway because it was so dark, but that didn't stop him from walking through. Noca wanted someone to come, it had been so long since he had interacted with someone properly.

**Noca: Hello! Anyone there!**

No answer. This was so strange and Noca was starting to get a little scared about it all, but usually he would be at all worried. It didn't help that he was extremely tired and in a lot of pain. Noca stumbled into a large room that looked a lot like a dining hall, but there was no food set up on the table.

**Noca: Damn it! I need to eat**

Suddenly there was a loud crash heard very far down the hallway. Noca quickly moved to the doorway and looked up and down the hallway before he continued to head towards where the sound had come from. Noca kept going on down the hall, but was being very wary of whether or not he would stumble across something that would jump out and attack him. Well just that happened. A huge fighter jumped out from the shadows and swung for Noca. The young Saiyan hopped back to safety and managed to land comfortably on his good leg and spring from his step straight into the attack. He travelled towards the fighter with his fist first, but all that met was the fighters fist to Noca's face which just sent the Saiyan flying into one of the walls. The fall had managed to cause a lot more damage to his leg. He could help himself from crying out in pain.

**Noca: Ah! Damn it…that hurt…who are you?**

"**You two have met before"**

Noca looked up with confusion when he heard that voice. He recognised it, but he couldn't remember where from. It was only when he took another look at the fighter that attacked him that he kind of put two and two together. The fighter massively resembled the big android named Delta that he thought outside Holline's village. Noca lifted himself to his feet and held his fist up and moved into a stance ready for another attack as he knew that Omega was surely around here somewhere.

**Omega: You don't look like you're in the best of shape boy**

**Noca: You're very observant**

**Omega: You're not in any position to be sarcastic with me, I'm sure that Delta would be very happy to crush you**

**Noca: You really rebuilt him, he's not gonna be any better**

**Omega: I'm sure he will**

Delta took a step towards Noca as Omega came out from behind his huge bodyguard. Noca wasn't paying too much attention to the "ultimate" android because he wanted to make sure that Delta didn't get one up on him. Noca stepped back and kept his stance, but every movement he made sent a jolt of pain up his leg. This wasn't good, he needed to rest it.

**Omega: Is somebody hurt?**

**Noca: I am, but not as much as your friend is gonna be if he tries to attack me**

**Omega: Well you know what, when he's squashed you he's not gonna stop there**

**Noca: What do you mean? **

**Omega: I mean I plan on taking on the whole world and taking it for my own**

**Noca: Well I'll never let that happen, and I know of a few other people that will ensure that you don't get what you want**

**Omega: Oh who, your stupid red-haired friend and that pathetic android you were with**

**Noca: Hey! She's not stupid and you're the pathetic android**

**Omega: How dare you! I'll crush you're friends you mark my words. I'll make sure that you're little girlfriend knows that it will be because of you that she will be dying. I'll make sure that I torture her until she wishes she was dead, but I won't let her have he wish that easily!**

**Noca: Don't you say anything about her again!**

**Omega: And then I'll take out her entire village just like I have so many others!**

**Noca: Others…you? IT WAS YOU!**

**Omega: Huh? What was me?**

**Noca: You destroyed my village! You killed my mother!**

**Omega: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, I honestly don't know the names of the many people I've killed**

**Noca: I'll make you pay for that. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!**

Noca seemed to completely forget about any pain that he had been enduring and he started to sprint towards his enemy with all his strength. He was going in for a very strong and lethal attack. He was very angry and there didn't seem to be a possibility of him calming down until he got what he wanted. He aimed his fist straight for Omega's face and sent the android flying into the door behind him and into an even larger room. Noca followed Omega's body into the room and barely let him touch the ground as he grabbed him by the foot and swung him around in a circle and threw him into a large scientific piece of machinery, ultimately destroying it.

**Omega: Ah! Delta! KILL HIM!**

The larger android turned to face Noca and slowly started to walk towards him. Even though he moved very slowly he seemed very intimidating and dangerous, but Noca didn't care he wasn't it the right frame of mind to give a damn about any danger he was in. As far as he was concerned, Delta was just another bug that he needed to squash and get rid of for good. Noca didn't let Delta have a chance at making an attack and he quickly moved on the attack. He ran at Delta and hooked his leg behind Delta's and tripped him up, but before he hit the floor Noca kicked him up towards the ceiling. Delta smashed into the ceiling and fell back to the floor with a crash. Omega let Noca fight Delta as he ran to the computer to make sure all of his data was backed up and kept safe.

Noca noticed this and managed to pick up a small piece of scientific equipment and threw it at Omega, effectively managing to knock him away from the machinery. Delta used this as a slight advantage to try and attack Noca by grabbing onto him, but Noca used his extreme speed to move away and punch Delta in the face and the android was once again flung to the other side of the room. Delta smashed into the large computer that Omega had been trying to transfer the files from. Omega screamed out in anger after he witnessed that, but that didn't mean that he was going to let Delta give up.

**Omega: Get up you brute! Get him and make sure you end his life!**

**Noca: No android's are gonna be killing anyone today. But you aren't humans so I have no fears or concerns about ending your lives!**

**Omega: I won't let that happen! Delta! DESTROY HIM NOW!**

Delta stood up again and started stomping towards Noca. Even he was getting angry now and he had no intention to calm down any time soon. He had been given his order and he was definitely going to honour it. Noca didn't have concerns in this battle, well actually, he didn't have any thoughts other than "win." Noca was certain that Omega was the one who killed him mother and he wouldn't stand for it. If he could get his revenge here and now then that would mean so much to him, but somehow he knew it was wrong to feel that way. His instinct, however, was in full control right now. Delta reached out an arm to grab for Noca, but the young Saiyan swiftly ducked back and kicked the android in the gut. The large fighting robot lifted off of his feet and was flung against one of the wall. Omega was backing away in terror as Noca turned to face him. Omega knew he was in deep trouble.

**Omega: St…st…stay b…b…back…k…kid….**

**Noca: Or what?!**

Omega was lost for word. It only seemed like a couple of months ago that this very same child was terrified of tough situations. Yes he was strong, but he didn't seem to have any idea about what was going on, but right now, he had no Android 17 to back him up. He was all alone and he had the upper hand. It was just that, which fascinated and horrified him at the same time. He knew that he would have a hard time even attempting to bring him down, but that didn't mean he was going to back down and let the Saiyan walk away with a victory.

**Noca: Nothing to say huh? Pity…I was hoping there would be more of a challenge…you're not even worth my time anymore**

Noca turned away and started to walk back to the exit. He certainly had more arrogance whilst in his instinctual mind set, but that really wasn't like the young boy. Omega wasn't going to let him walk away.

**Omega: Delta…USE AN ENERGY WAVE!**

**Noca: Huh? What?**

Noca turned around shocked. Energy waves. He hadn't had a proper chance to cover those with #17. He wasn't ready for this. Delta stood up and lifted his arm and opened his palm to face Noca. The Saiyan was frozen on the spot.

**Omega: Now who's stronger huh? Delta, DO IT!**

The small energy ball started to form in the centre of the android's huge hand and it seemed like seconds before the energy was hurtling itself towards the young Saiyan. Omega was already cheering his victory before even witnessing any connection between Energy blast and Saiyan. Noca was mere millimetres from the blast before he moved and he had moved at a speed that he had never travelled before in his entire life. He wasn't sure how he had done it, but right now he was behind Omega and he knew he had to opportune moment crush him, but something said no. It was almost as a voice told him no. It was a friendly voice and it felt familiar. He had never heard it before, but he felt like he had known it his entire life. He listened to voice and instead formed a different idea.

Noca tapped on Omega's shoulder and as the Android turned around in shock Noca punch him straight in the face sending him crashing into a large tank full of a blue liquid. Delta watched as his master and creator flew from one side of the room to the next. He didn't know what to do know. He wasn't being given any orders. He just stared from Noca and then to Omega. Somehow the android made his own decision, but it seemed to be a decision based on past orders that he would have received. Delta started running at Noca and all the Saiyan could think was whether or not this would ever end. Delta swung a fist which Noca ducked under and the he swung his own up in a swish motion and ripped the robot's arm away from his shoulder. The android just stared at the mass of wires protruding from the position that his arm had once occupied and then he looked back to Noca. He didn't know what to make of it.

Noca knew what he wanted to do now though. He looked at Delta one last time and then moved on the offensive. He ran at the android and swung his fist into the android's gut and as he bent over, Noca removed his fist and then uppercut the android in the throat causing him to lift off of his feet and fall flat on his backside. The android stood up one more time, but Noca had had enough now. He started to hover in the air, even though he had never attempted flying before. It seemed as if this was just an instinctual movement. He hovered as high as the ceiling would let him and then he place both of his hands in front of him, palms first. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he felt that he could. Suddenly his hands started to glow and Ki Energy started to form. He didn't even think on it as he released a massive blast of energy straight at the ground below. The yellow energy darted into the floor and exploded, engulfing the entire room and bringing the whole building down in the process.

Noca didn't even move as the ceiling started to cave in. He wanted to be sure that Delta was surely gone first. It was only then did he see that only scraps of the android remained, but it was still too late. The ceiling collapse had managed to knock him out. Well either that or he fainted from using too much of his energy. Energy he didn't even know he had. He fell to the ground as the debris continued to collapse around him. He was too late to escape, but he was a Saiyan, surely Noca would have survived that.

* * *

><p>Soon after the commotion had stopped and the mansion had completely collapsed in on itself, there was a slight bit of movement within the rubble. It wasn't Noca that emerged from the debris however, it was Omega. His suit was ripped and his hair messed up. He positively outraged, but he knew he couldn't do anything about that now. He slowly started to move from the rubble and tried to make his way out of the area that the mansion was located. It was whilst doing this that he found something on the floor that he must say was a pleasant surprise.<p>

It was one of the handheld devices he used when he was working on his "experiments" and much to the old androids surprise, it still worked. He bent down to pick it up and saw that it was displaying a graph of some sort. The biggest surprise was that the graph seemed to show a spike in energy that hadn't decreased.

**Omega: Wait a minute…this is a graph connected to the device that I instructed Shai and Zala to put in that Saiyan's bag…this is a reading of his power…unbelievable…if the device continues to record his power, then my androids will be unstoppable. Thank you Dr. Gero for the terrific idea of spying on my enemies and reading their power to better enhance my own warrior. Hahaha I CAN'T POSSIBLE LOSE!**

There was a slight bit of movement happening behind Omega and this caused the android to freeze on the spot and go automatically silent.

**Omega: I better get out of here…he could still be around**

Omega ran off into the distance and disappeared from view. It certainly wasn't the last we'll see of him. The noise was Noca waking up and pulling himself up out of the debris. He certainly felt the pain of his previous injuries again. But the worst part was that he didn't have a clue about how he got where he was.

**Noca: Huh? What…happened here? Did I do this? I certainly hope I didn't hurt anyone…**

Noca stood up and that was when he felt the sharp pain shoot up his leg again.

**Noca: Ah! Forgot about that…damn how long was a laying here for…I swear there was a mansion before…oh well…probably slept through an earthquake…but I didn't go to sleep…**

Noca was certainly very, very confused. It was no good him just standing around and waiting for someone to come and tell him what happened. He had something to do and he was so close to achieving his goals now. He was certain that he could limp to West City in just a couple of days…a week tops, but there were no worries now…well at least there didn't feel like there were any.

"**Next Stop…WEST CITY!"**


	15. Chapter 14: Here at Last

Now! The moment you have all been waiting for. Noca's arrival to West City and the end to the first instalment of the DragonBall AG series. Hope you enjoy! Note on next instalment at the end of this chapter.

Name** + Bold** indicates speech, e.g. **Noca: Hello**

"**Bold" **indicates speech from unknown source, e.g. **"Hello People"**

"_**Bold Italics" **_indicates thoughts, e.g. _**"Darn I can't beat him"**_

_Underlined Italics _indicates a dream sequence (There will be speech and thoughts used within a dream sequence)

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Here at Last<p>

26th of January 792. The date that Pan had been looking forward to since the 26th of January 791. It was her 13th Birthday and after having celebrated Bra's with a party a Capsule Corp. in November, Pan hoped that here party would be just as fun. She felt like nothing would ruin her day. She was just so lucky that her birthday was on a Friday this year. She loved being able to celebrate her birthday on the same day rather than having to wait until the weekend before she can actually have any fun. Although there's only so much fun a 12 year old can have. But she was a teenager now so she was beginning to enjoy having the parties especially if all of her friends and family are there.

**Chi-Chi: Ok so all the food is prepared…Gohan and Krillin are decorating…Videl is just getting things set up in the garden dome…and WHERE ARE TRUNKS AND GOTEN!**

**Bulma: I haven't seen them at all today…or heard from them…Trunks said Goten was at his last night, but other than that I haven't heard a thing**

**Chi-Chi: Oh where are they?! They need to hurry back here if they don't wanna be in trouble!**

**Bulma: Chi-Chi they're adults now, can't we give them a break?**

**Chi-Chi: Not on my sweet granddaughter's birthday, she deserves the best and everyone should be here to celebrate this day with her. And I don't want anyone to be late!**

**Bulma: Calm down Chi-Chi, they'll be here**

Just then the Android 18 walked into the room wearing the same emotionless expression even though she did express her emotions a lot around them all now.

**#18: Marron went out this morning and said she was meeting Trunks in East City**

**Chi-Chi: Oh so they're out with their girlfriends then huh? WELL THAT'S NOT ACCEPTABLE!**

**Vegeta: What is with that infernal racket?! Kakarot better hurry up and return so that he can shut up his woman!**

**Chi-Chi: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?**

**Bulma: Vegeta How dare you?!**

**Vegeta: Keep the noise down whilst I'm trying to nap you got that?**

**Bulma: Oh shut it Vegeta!**

Upstairs in the Capsule Corp. dome Pan and Bra were sitting in the latter's bedroom just going through outfits that they might wear for the night.

**Bra: What is going on down there?**

**Pan: My grandma is getting pissy about things not going her way, and you're brother and Goten haven't arrived**

**Bra: Oh well, they'll be here**

**Pan: They better be, I want all my friends and family here to celebrate**

**Bra: I know what you mean**

Things didn't seem to being going to Chi-Chi's plan. Trunks and Goten weren't there yet so Chi-Chi was down 2 slave...er…I mean helpers. So things were moving along a lot slower than they usually did. Gohan and Krillin had a few problems when helping Videl in the garden dome as one of the dinosaurs had thought it funny to run around and rampage through the garden. Granted it was his home, but it did frustrate them a lot. Ever since Bulma's parents moved away from the Compound, Bulma had been itching to get rid of the animals, but to her surprise Vegeta and Bra both argued to keeping them. Even they could admit that the dinosaur really didn't want anyone on his territory.

**Krillin: Uh this thing is crazy**

**Gohan: I know…hey! What's wrong big fella?**

The dinosaur just stomped towards the adult demi-Saiyan, but Gohan just flew out of the way.

**Krillin: He ain't negotiating**

**Gohan: You got that right, we need to calm him down close him in the other half of the dome**

**Krillin: How?**

**Gohan: I don't know…**

**Krillin: Some plan**

**Gohan: I never said there was a plan**

This was getting out of hand. Gohan didn't want to hurt the poor animal, but maybe knocking it out would do the trick. Gohan dropped back and moved into his stance and prepared for the dinosaurs charge.

**Gohan: Hey! Over here!**

The dinosaur charged for Gohan and even seemed out of energy as it did so. All that running around the garden had certainly tired him out. Gohan wasn't sure what was happening as all he saw was the dinosaur running at him, but with his head slowly falling towards the ground. He was falling asleep, but he wasn't slowing down at all.

**Gohan: Uh…big fella…uh slow down**

He didn't slow down, but his head was now mere inches from the ground.

**Gohan: Oh crap**

Gohan stuck his out in front of him ready to push on the dinosaur to slow him down and stop him from running into the wall. Gohan wasn't needed though as the dinosaur fully collapsed to the floor right in front of him and was completely asleep now.

**Gohan: Uh…we did it?**

**Krillin: Did what?**

**Gohan: I'm not sure exactly**

Well that was settled. The dinosaur was stopped and moved and now Gohan, Krillin and Videl continued to set up the dome for when the party started.

* * *

><p>The time was now 5pm and everyone had moved out into the Garden Dome and were grabbing themselves plates and food from the buffet table. There was a lot of nice food that Chi-Chi had prepared and cooked with minor help from Bulma. There was enough for about 6 Saiyans so that was very good, although there were only really 4 Saiyans that could eat a lot and they were Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten, but the latter two hadn't even arrived yet. Chi-Chi had done something that it seemed she always did at big events, cooked extra food just in case. Just in case Goku showed up. But he hadn't, ever. So it was quite pointless, but she never cared, she just wanted to keep the hope that her husband returned to her one day.<p>

**Pan: Where are they?! We can't start without them**

**Bra: Don't worry, they're just late**

**Kiera: They'll be here Pan don't worry**

**Pan: They're inconsiderate is what they are!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in East City…<p>

**Valese: Ooh I want that one!**

**Marron: Can I have that one Trunks?**

Goten and Trunks had been on a very long shopping trip with their girlfriends and that didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

**Goten: Uh this is hell**

**Trunks: You sure got that right**

**Goten: I just get the feeling that we're forgetting something important**

**Trunks: Like what?**

**Goten: Something…**

**Trunks: I don't know**

**Goten: Oh well**

The two Saiyans continued on with their shopping trip with their girlfriends, although they were wishing to go home, they didn't dare complain directly to their girlfriends. Goten was still pondering what he had forgotten. He really thought that it was important, but he didn't feel like he should continue to ponder it anymore.

**Trunks: Hey, did you remember to get Pan's birthday present?**

**Goten: Yeah I got it right…huh?**

**Trunks: What is it?**

Trunks looked at Goten a little concerned. He seemed scarred and that really worried Trunks. What could he have possibly been scarred about?

**Goten: AH!**

**Trunks: Ah what? What is it?**

**Goten: PAN'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY!**

**Trunks: What?**

**Goten: IT'S TODAY!**

**Trunks: Oh crap yeah it is! Ah! And it's 6pm! We're late**

**Goten: Uh girls we're gonna have to leave**

**Trunks: Yeah, it's Pan's birthday and if we're any later then our mothers are gonna kill us**

**Marron: Hehe ok, but we're coming round ok**

**Trunks: Yeah ok, but could you take the jet, we need to get there quicker so we're gonna fly**

**Marron: Ok seeya later**

**Valese: I'll see you later Goten**

The boys quickly said goodbye to the girls and shot off towards West City. They were soon up high in the air and moving at their tops speeds. The two of them truly feared the mood that their mothers would be in when they arrived. It was only when they felt something strange that they had to stop.

**Trunks: You felt it too huh?**

**Goten: Yeah…it's fading fast**

**Trunks: We're gonna be late though**

**Goten: And now we have an excuse, plus it's not like us to just leave someone in trouble. They definitely need our help**

Goten descended to the ground quickly and Trunks was right behind him. The two of them landed in a very open area and they saw a few footprints although the left footprint looked like it was being dragged.

**Goten: Someone's limped through here**

**Trunks: Yeah he's over there**

Goten looked up to where Trunks was pointing and he was right. There was a small teenage boy laying in the dirt with shredded clothes and long spiky very dark hair.

**Goten: Quick let's check if he's ok**

The two of them ran over and knelt by the boy's side. They turned him over and checked to see if he was ok. His breathing was very slow and the Saiyans could sense his energy level was rapidly fading.

**Goten: We need to get him healed**

**Trunks: What about Korin, we can get a Senzu bean?**

**Goten: That'll take too long**

**Trunks: Then we better take him back home, I think my mom may have some**

**Goten: Alright but we better move fast**

Goten picked the boy up and placed him on his back. Trunks grabbed the boys backpack and they were off again.

* * *

><p><strong>Pan: Where the hell are they?!<strong>

**Bulma: They're not answering their phones**

**Chi-Chi: I'm getting very worried about them now, what if something bad happened to them**

Vegeta scoffed at the idea that something bad would happen to his son.

**Vegeta: Woman you waste your worries on them. They're Saiyans, they can look after themselves properly and they don't need your worries. Plus I can sense their energies, they're on their way back now**

**Bulma: Well boy are they in trouble**

**Pan: Yeah they sure are!**

Everyone was a little shocked to see that Pan was angrier than Bulma or Chi-Chi. She looked ready to pounce on them when they came in and she wanted to attack. Bra came forward to try and calm Pan down.

**Bra: Hey Pan, they're coming now, just calm down haha it's kinda funny if you think about it**

Trunks and Goten shortly landed outside the Garden dome and prepared to walk inside although they were a little worried about the reaction they would get, but they had to move quickly for that young boy's sake. They ran inside and saw everyone waiting for them.

**Pan: And where have you been?!**

**Goten: Pan we don't have any time for this**

**Bulma: You think you can just show up and expect us to be ok with your lateness**

**Trunks: Mother we can't waste time!**

**Bulma: Huh?**

**Goten: Bulma we need a Senzu bean, Trunks said you had some**

**Bulma: Huh? Oh yeah, I'll go get them, why do you need one?**

**Goten: This kid**

Goten put the boy in a nearby chair and he looked completely battered. Everyone was shocked to see the condition he was in, but they knew that a Senzu bean would fix that all fine. Vegeta looked shocked, but it didn't appear to be anything to do with his condition.

"**That kid, he has a familiar look about him" **Vegeta thought to himself whilst standing against the door.

**Bulma: Oh dear**

**Bra: I'll get the beans**

Bra ran out of the dome quickly and into the lab where the Senzu beans would be located. She was very quick to get back obviously due to her Saiyan genes. She held the bean out to Goten as he was the one closest to the Boy. He managed to get the bean in the boy's mouth and the boy appeared to instantly bite down and swallow. He slowly managed to regain his consciousness and opened his eyes to see a huge group of people looking at him. He was instantly shocked by the amount of people there.

**Bulma: Its ok, we're friendly, what's your name?**

"**I'm…Noca"**

**Bulma: Well hello there Noca, I'm Bulma Brief, the CEO of Capsule Corp.**

**Noca: Oh Hello there**

**Trunks: I'm Trunks, she's my mother. This is my younger sister Bra**

**Chi-Chi: I'm Chi-Chi**

**Erase: I'm Erasa and old friend of Videl's**

**Kiera: I'm her daughter Kiera**

**Goten: And I'm Goten, Me and Trunks found you out there**

**Noca: Oh well thank you very much**

**Krillin: I'm Krillin**

**Yamcha: Call me Yamcha**

**Gohan: My name is Gohan and this is my wife Videl and my daughter Pan, it's her birthday today**

**Noca: Oh, well sorry to intrude, Happy Birthday Pan**

**Pan: Yeah thanks**

Vegeta hadn't yet introduced himself nor Android #18 herself.

**Bulma: Hey Vegeta don't be rude!**

"_**Vegeta, where have I heard that before" Noca thought.**_

**Vegeta: I don't need to now, you did it for me**

**Bulma: Uh well that's my husband Vegeta**

**Noca: Well, hello Vegeta**

**Vegeta: Yeah whatever**

**Noca: And I didn't catch your name**

Noca was talking to #18. She looked up, but didn't know what to make of him. He had a serious, but friendly look on her face.

**#18: I'm…#18, I'm an android**

**Noca: Huh? That's surprising**

**#18: What is?**

**Noca: You're aren't the first android I've met…**

**#18: Who is?**

**Noca: A man…about your age…his name was #17**

#18 seemed to completely change the way she was acting when the name was mentioned.

**Noca: Did you know him?**

**#18: Yes…he…he's my brother**

**Noca: Ah. So you're the sister he told me about?**

**#18: He told you about me?**

**Noca: Kinda. He said he had a sister, and he told me that he hadn't seen her in a while**

**#18: How is he?**

**Noca: He's fine…he's a great man…well…android **

Noca smiled at her and she felt she was obliged to smile back. Noca was very careful about standing up so not to injure his leg, so he was very shocked that he felt nothing as he moved.

**Noca: Huh? My leg is fine now, how's that?**

**Gohan: Senzu beans, they can heal injuries and you were in a very injured condition**

**Noca: Yeah I know**

**Gohan: Why is that?**

**Noca: Uh…I was training and I got caught in some bad weather**

**Gohan: Was it that Blizzard around Christmas time**

**Noca: Yeah**

**Gohan: Well why were you training?**

**Noca: It was more like a warm-up for my real training. So…if you're Bulma and your names are Gohan and Goten, then I'm sure you know Goku right?**

**Gohan: Yeah he's our father and Bulma knew him longest**

**Noca: Wow, so I must be in West City then**

**Bra: The one and only**

Bra was right next to Noca and this made him nervous for some reason.

**Noca: Uh…you're Bra right?**

**Bra: I am and it's a pleasure to meet you**

**Gohan: Well you look like you need rest so we're gonna carry on with Pan's party ok**

**Noca: Yeah sure…**

Noca then saw the food they had on the Buffet table and instantly wanted some

**Noca: Uh…is it ok if I have some food…it's only I haven't eaten properly in weeks, months even**

**Bulma: Of course you can**

Noca went over to the buffet table with Bra and Goten. Bra seemed to be immediately very interested in the boy, but she was always like that. Goten seemed to be very friendly with the boy.

**Goten: So where are you coming from?**

**Noca: A small village down in the southern mountains**

**Bra: That's quite far away**

**Noca: Yeah I know, it is far, but I was determined to get here**

**Goten: How long have you been travelling?**

**Noca: Uh…about 5 months, but I had a couple of detours…**

**Goten: What? That's so long, 5 months, you haven't been at home for 5 months**

**Noca: Well…I…I don't…I don't have a home…anymore**

**Bra: Well you're always welcome with us**

**Noca: Well thank you, but I did come here for a reason**

**Gohan: And what is that reason?**

**Noca: Uh…well**

**Pan: He mentioned grandpa**

**Gohan: I know**

**Noca: I guess you mean Goku**

**Gohan: Yeah…**

Noca looked around at them all and noticed something that he noticed the first time he had mentioned Goku. It didn't seem normal.

**Noca: When I first mentioned Goku it seemed we all moved away from the topic and no one thought to bring it up again. Not only that, but it seemed as if the when I mentioned it you all seemed to react in a way that I could call…sadness…**

**Gohan: My father left. 7 years ago now. He went off to train a boy named Uub**

**Noca: Ah…ok. So it has been a long time since you've seen him, but none of you intended to look for him…why?**

**Gohan: Well…let's just say it's a regular occurrence, kind of**

**Noca: He's left before?**

**Vegeta: Kakarot is the type to never sit still**

**Noca: Kakarot?**

**Gohan: His Saiyan name**

**Noca: Saiyan name?**

**Gohan: Yes Saiyans are a race of…**

**Noca: Oh I know what Saiyans are**

Everyone suddenly turned to face Noca in slight shock. They were obviously surprised by his knowledge of Saiyans.

**Vegeta: And how do you know about Saiyans boy?**

Noca turned around to face Vegeta and wanted to answer with something quickly so not to seen suspicious.

**Vegeta: What's wrong, can't you answer?**

**Noca: Well…it's just you're very intimidating I kinda forgot what I was gonna say**

"_**Good one" Noca thought to himself.**_

Vegeta just huffed at that response, but didn't break eye contact with the boy.

**Noca: The village I grew up in was once home to a Saiyan, we all learned so much about them**

**Vegeta: Which Saiyan?**

**Noca: His name was Cilu…**

**Vegeta: Hm…I knew him**

**Noca: He named our village, the Kayu Village, after his…**

**Vegeta: After his father**

**Noca: Yeah**

"_**I can't believe it. They he really survived" Vegeta thought to himself**_

**Vegeta: So why were you looking for Kakarot?**

**Noca: My mother had heard about a man named Goku, and she knew he would be someone to look for**

**Vegeta: For what?**

**Noca: Training…**

**Gohan: Training? Why?**

**Noca: Uh…I'd rather not say…**

**Gohan: That's fine, you don't have to**

**Noca: Thank you**

Noca looked around and noticed everyone was back to doing their own thing. Noca sat with Bra, Goten and Gohan as he ate his food and when he finished he decided that he wanted to rest.

**Noca: I think I need to get some sleep now**

**Bra: Oh I'll show you to the bedrooms**

**Noca: Thanks you, good night everyone, it was great to meet you all**

Bra walked Noca out of the dome and back towards the main dome. Meanwhile Pan was inside the garden dome still and talking to Kiera.

**Pan: What does he think he's doing?**

**Kiera: What do you mean?**

**Pan: He's arrived at the best time hasn't he…he comes here on my birthday and takes all the attention**

**Kiera: I hardly think it's intentional**

**Pan: I didn't say intentional, did I? But my father has spent the whole time either talking to him or sitting there observing. Vegeta has been doing the same. Goten and Bra were stuck to his side the whole time. You are the only person who hasn't actually spoken to him yet**

**Kiera: Don't worry about it though, come on, he's hardly gonna keep interfering with your life is he?**

**Pan: We'll see**

* * *

><p>In the house Noca and Bra were making their way upstairs. Bra was talking about how her house used to be the Capsule Corp. headquarters and she was also speaking about how privileged she felt about being the daughter of the richest person on the planet, but then she felt as if she had offended Noca somehow. He however didn't seem to mind. She took him to one of the rooms and left him there alone. Noca walked inside and said good night to Bra. He looked around and noticed that it was exceptionally large than his room was. He saw the bed and it just seemed massive. He walked over and set his bag down beside it and removed his tattered clothing and jumped in the bed. He stretched out in the comfort of the bed and started to fall asleep very quickly. It had been such a long time since he had this comfort and he missed it. Minutes passed and Noca was in a deep sleep.<p>

He had finally made it to the City, but Goku wasn't there and he was still further from his goal. But would Noca be able to find him, would he be able to start his training and would Pan ever warm up to him. Find out in the next exciting instalment of Dragon Ball AG.

* * *

><p>Hello again. So yeah that's how I decided to end it. I wanted to focus more on Noca's connection with the Z-fighters in the next instalment, but you shouldn't have too long to wait for part 2. I am going to be taking a short break whilst I focus on trying to get the second part finished before I start to upload it. Don't want to rush things, but I wanted to get this story uploaded as soon as possible. Thank you for sticking with me all the way to the end and I hope you continue to follow the adventures of Noca in <em><strong>DragonBall AG: A New Life…<strong>_

TTFN…Ta Ta For Now


End file.
